Sharingan no tsukaima
by Roy-AoiryuuX23
Summary: que pasaría si un chico con pasado trágico es convocado a reino de tristan por una maga pelirosa peculiar... bueno no puede ser tan malo no. un OC muy peculiar con elementos de naruto, si te gusta leelo si no pues ya sabe.
1. presentacion: llega el perezoso Roy

**Bueno gente de fanfitcion aquí publicando mi primer historia y será de Zero no tsukaima, lo que hare con respecto a los otros fic de este es que pondré un original carácter que será como un hatake kakashi pero con un toque de mi propia personalidad, además de contener algunas cosas de naruto y one piece que se revelaran más adelante, sin más que decir los dejo con la historia**

* * *

México un país que muchos dirían es bueno y seguro, nada más alejado de la realidad problemas en economía, política, e inseguridad. Pero esto empezó un día normal en la ciudad de México. Roy se disponía a ir a cumplir su rutina diaria y molesta de ir al trabajo, entrenar y tratando de no morir de aburrimiento.

Roy un chico de 18 años vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla azules con zapatillas deportivas negras junto con una camiseta roja con un pentagrama de seis punta, quizás lo más que resaltaba de su persona era la banda que llevaba en su frente que ocultaba su ojo izquierdo en la cual se podía identificar una cicatriz que en perspectiva parecía que atravesaba su ojo en vertical, además de su cabello rizado que caía a sus costados junto con su complexión física robusta y altura de 1.85 lo que hacía que resaltara.

Iba caminando a su trabajo desinteresado de lo que lo rodeaba con expresión aburrida pensando en su fallecida familia, hacia 4 años que los perdió por culpa de un maldito psicópata que entro en su casa matando a sus padres y sus 2 pequeñas hermanitas enfrente de él, dejándole no solo un trauma mental, sino también con una en la piel. Después de eso se dedicó a entrenar en todos los ámbitos posibles de defensa personal y con armas desde cuchillos hasta espadas y katanas, y armas de fuego.

Pero estaba lejos de ser un experto en las mismas, quizá su mas gran molestia es que su ojo izquierdo muto extrañamente en un rojo con 3 tomoes , le llamo la atención e investigo, en muchas fuentes, pero lo encontró en donde menos se lo esperaba, en un libro de ocultismo, hay descubrió que se le llama sharingan la pupila giratoria, según la historia este puede predecir los movimientos del oponente, así como hipnotizarlo, copiar sus técnicas y poder accesar y controlar la energía interna del cuerpo llamado chacra, también indico que para que alguien pudiera tener acceso a este ojo tenía que matar a alguien cercano a ti, el trauma resultante alteraría tu mente haciendo despertarlo, lo curioso es que despertaba en ambos ojos y se podían desactivar pensando en ello, pero el nada mas lo tenía en el izquierdo y no podía apagarlo, pensó que quizás la herida causada por en su rostro bloque el trauma y solo se abrió en dicho ojo, también noto que si lo usaba mucho tiempo se cansaba, investigando un poco más descubrió que este ojo tiene un evolución más, llamada mangekyo sharingan o la pupila giratoria caleidoscopio,

Este nivel según el libro se podía controlar 3 técnicas con nombres de dioses japoneses, el primero Tsukuyomi la diosa de la luna, el cual podía llevar a tu victima a un mundo ilusorio en donde tú eras dios controlando todo haciendo lo que quisieras durante 3 días seguido, lo impresionante es que fuera de la ilusión solo pasaban 3 segundos.

El otro se llamaba amateratsu la diosa del sol, invocabas llamas negras que queman todo y lo incineran ala nada y ardían durante 7 días y 7 noches, haciéndolas inextinguibles.

El ultimo Susano el dios de las tormentas, manifestabas un humanoide guerrero envuelto en llamas que es prácticamente indestructible.

También explicaba que para poder dominar estos 3 poderes se necesitaban ambos ojos dándole a Roy la idea que no podría obtener ninguno de ellos aun si lograra despertar en mangekyo, aunque también encontró que existen 3 poderes inusuales y aleatorios para el mangekyo llamados kotoamatsukami, kamui y kyokasuigetsu. Las cuales explica 2 la primera que es la hipnosis de manipulación definitiva con ella se puede cambiar la forma de pensar a otra persona sin nunca darse cuenta que ha sido manipulado, y el tercero que controla la realidad de la persona hipnotiza, otorgando control de los 5 sentidos del oponente haciéndole pensar que lo que golpea es real en todos los sentidos, y como kotoamatsukami es indetectable,

El ultimo kamui no tiene explicación esa página en específico estaba muy dañada y no era legible. Lo que si explicaba es que estas técnicas normalmente despiertan en el ojo izquierdo, eso le hizo pensar que en el remoto caso podría despertar alguno, pero eso mejor lo dejo para cuando llegara el momento.

Después de investigar más, pudo encontrar como controlar y entrenar su energía interna pudiendo hacer cosas que una persona normal no podía, también leyó que cada persona era afino a los elementos de la naturaleza el fuego, agua, aire, tierra y sorprendentemente al rayo, Roy no pensaba que el rayo era un elemento de la naturaleza, dejando sus pensamientos de lado intento ver a cual era y sé que en shock viendo que era el rayo principalmente y al fuego, pensó esos elementos son muy destructivos y según el libro son reflejo de la verdadera personalidad de cada persona, pudo usarlos en su entrenamiento y pudo inventar 2 técnicas en el rayo y una en el fuego, dándole a Roy un poder que si hubiera tenido antes el habría podido salvara a su familia o tan siquiera a sus hermanitas, se sintió un miserable y un hipócrita recordando las palabras que les decía "siempre las protegeré aun con mi vida".

Tenía pesadillas en donde sus hermanas le recriminaban por que no las salvo, porque el solo vivió, era dolorosa para él no lo soportaba, e incluso pensó en quitarse la vida pero recordó que su familia no querría eso.

Recordando lo que sucedió en los últimos 4 años reflexionaba y pensaba

"_ojala pudiera seguir adelante y poder usar este maldito ojo para ayudar alguien"-_pensaba Roy.

De pronto un portal verde jade se apareció enfrente del chico, él se quedó pasmado pero no impresionado habiendo leído mucho ocultismo y portando un poder del mismo ya no se impresiona tan fácil, lo que noto también es que él era el único que lo podía ver así que pensó

"_total lo que sea que sea no puede ser peor de lo que me paso".-_ pensó y se dispuso a tocar el portal que parecía como tocar agua y lo inesperado(o esperado por Roy) paso el portal lo chupo

"_fuck my life".-_fue el pensamiento de Roy antes de ser chupado por el portal llevándolo quien sabe dónde pero una cosa era segura para él, no era ya su mundo.

(Al otro lado del portal)

Una chica de pelo rosado y ojos rojos se encontraba dentro de un pentagrama de una estrella de cinco puntas. Ella tenía un colgante en forma de estrella en su pecho con una capa negra y una mini-falda negra. También llevaba una camisa blanca con botas negras en conjunto, que parecía que fuera una chica de algún instituto. En su mano derecha sostenía una varita de madera negruzca. Su respiración parecía calmada, pero estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada.

-"Pentágono de los cinco poderes elementales. Atiende a mi llamado, desde algún lugar de los confines del mundo"- dijo, como lentamente abría sus ojos color violeta oscuro, con un pequeño tinte rosado. Su varita la cual sostenía, la agito rápidamente hacia el suelo- "Y trae a mi familiar".

KA-BOOM

La chica era Louise Fracoise Le Blanc de la Valiere, de la familia noble Valiere del reino de Tristain, estudiante de segundo año de la academia de magia de dicho reino, pero con una tasa de éxitos de 0. Razón por la cual era apodada Louise la Cero.

Se encontraba en el último turno para realizar el ritual de convocar siervo para invocar a su familiar, y como siempre, terminó en una ruidosa, fuerte y polvorienta explosión.

-Se lo dije profesor Colbert-Comentó una chica entre los estudiantes que ya realizaron el ritual- Louise la Cero solo hace explotar sus hechizos.

-Éxito...CERO.

-HAHAHAHAHA...

Louise reprimía las ganas de llorar. No se merecían que se viera afectada. Pero...siempre fracasaba en la magia. Una y otra vez...

-Cof, cof, cof...-Tosió una voz desconocida entre el polvo, silenciando a todo el mundo(Área en la que Colbert fracasó)- ¿Que diablos ha sido eso?

El polvo se disipó, dejando a la vista un joven adolescente, de largo pelo rizado y castaño.

Vestía unos pantalones azules con zapatillas extrañas negras con rojo, una camiseta roja con un pentagrama de 6 puntas y una camisa blanca desbrochada encima con un pañuelo negro en la frente que cubria su ojo izquierdo.

El chico miró alrededor y el público le veía con asombro.

Louise, al ver que algo de éxito si había tenido, se alivió y envalentonó.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Louise mientras miraba con detenimiento al joven recién aparecido, con el cielo de color azul claro detrás de ella.

-Es de buena educación presentarse antes de exigirle algo a un desconocido.-Respondió este, con calma absoluta en la voz y en su único ojo visible, con una expresión aburrida que parecía indicar que no tenía ni una preocupación.

-Qu...que?

-HAHAHAHAHAHA...-Se rieron todos los demás alumnos.-UN FAMILIAR REGAÑANDO A SU AMO.

-Aunque veo que eres quien mejor educación tiene aquí...-Comentó des preocupadamente.-Es de gente sin principios y de salvajes reírse como hienas de otros y escuchar conversaciones ajenas, al menos con tanta atención y sin ser invitados.

Vale, quizás este familiar era algo impertinente, pero a Louise empezaba a caer-le bien.

-COMO TE ATREVES PLEBEYO-Exigió un rubio regordete.

El chico le miró con desinterés y dijo

-hmm oh ¿me decías algo?—le respondió con desinterés

Entonces la gente empezó a reírse del rubio por ser ignorado por el familiar de la cero. Una vez Colbert les calmó, continuaron donde lo dejaron.

-Mi nombre es Louise Francoise LeBlanc du LaValiere.

-Mi nombre es Roy picazzo encantado de conocerte. — podía se desinteresado pero no irrespetuoso ante una dama.

-¿De dónde eres, plebeyo?

-Plebeyo?-Preguntó Roy.-de muy lejos y seria problemático decirte donde queda solo que es muy lejos y no creo que puedas ir o yo volver-susurrando la última parte

Después de todo, un portal intradimensional extraño en medio de la calle que te trae a un mundo diferente no garantiza que puedas salir.

-Louise, ¿qué intentas hacer, invocando a un plebeyo con 'Invocar Sirviente'?- preguntó alguien, y todos, excepto la muchacha, comenzaron a reír.

-Yo… ¡Yo sólo he cometido un pequeño error!- ella lo dijo con una voz suave y refinada, que cruzo el aire como si fuese una campana.

-¿A qué error te refieres? Nada fuera de lo común a pasado.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No es en vano que eres Louise la Cero! - gritó alguien, y todos volvieron a reír a carcajadas.

-Alguien puede explicarme de que infiernos va todo esto?-exclamo Roy molesto de ser ignorado aunque él lo hace a otros todo el tiempo

-¡Señor Colbert! – gritó Louise.

El gentío se apartó, revelando a un hombre de mediana edad que fue identificado como Colbert. Llevaba una vara enorme e iba cubierto con un traje negro.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere, Señorita Valiere?

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme intentar la invocación una vez más!

El señor Colbert, el que usaba el traje negro, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. -No puedo permitir eso, señorita Valiere.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no?

-Está estrictamente prohibido. Cuando te haces estudiante de segundo año, tienes que invocar a tu familiar, que es lo que acabas de hacer.

_'' ¿Un familiar?"—_grito en su mente aunque él tenía más o menos una idea de lo que significaba ya que en los libros que investigo decía, pero eso no le dejaba de preocuparse hacia donde iba todo esto.

-Tu especialidad elemental es decidida por el familiar que invocas. Eso te permite avanzar a los cursos especializados de dicho elemento. No se puede cambiar de familiar una vez que es convocado, ya que el convocar un familiar en la Invocación de Familiares de Primavera es un rito sagrado. No importa que te guste o no, no tienes más elección que aceptarlo.

-¡Pero… nunca había oído hablar de alguien que tuviera un plebeyo como familiar!-Cuando Louise dijo eso, todo el mundo empezó a reírse. Louise los miro mal, pero las risas no pararon.

''_¿Invocación de Familiares de Primavera? ¿Qué...coño? sabes que… a la mierda...Ya sé a dónde se dirige esto''_

-Esto es una tradición, señorita Valiere. Y no puedo permitir excepciones; él- El mago disfrazado, de mediana edad señaló hacia Roy. - puede que sea un plebeyo, pero mientras haya sido convocado por ti, va a tener que ser tu familiar. Nunca antes en la historia ha sido convocado un humano como familiar, pero la regla de la Invocación de Familiares de Primavera tiene preferencia sobre todas las otras reglas. En otras palabras, no hay vuelta floja: él tiene que ser tu nuevo familiar.

-Esto debe ser una broma…- Louise dejo caer sus hombros en su decepción.

-no creo-Comentó Roy.

-CALLA.

-Bien, entonces, que continúe la ceremonia.-Anunció Colbert.

-¿Con ÉL?

-Sí, con él. Date prisa. No queda mucho del día, ya es el atardecer. ¿O cuánto piensas que vas a durar en esta invocación? Después de ir error tras error, finalmente conseguiste invocarlo. Date prisa y haz tu contrato.

Todos hicieron señales de aprobación y empezaron a burlarse. Louise miró fijamente a Roy, como si estuviera preocupada.

-Oye- le dijo al recién invocado.

-¿Sí?

-Deberías estar agradecido. Normalmente irías toda tu vida sin que un noble te haga esto.

"_¿Noble?''_

Louise cerró los ojos con cara de resignación. Ella agitó la varita de madera que tenía en su mano.

-¡Mi nombre es Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valiere! ¡Que el pentágono de los cinco poderes elementales bendiga a este ser humilde y lo haga mi familiar!

Ella empezó a repetir una y otra vez las mismas palabras, como si fuera un hechizo mágico. Tocó la frente de Roy con la punta de la varita. Sus labios se iban acercando poco a poco.

-Solo queda-te quieto- Le dijo Louise, con un poco de irritación en su voz. Su rostro se iba acercando más y más.

-oye…que haces?

Roy giró la cabeza.

-¡Oh, te dije que te quedaras quieto!

Louise agarro ásperamente con su mano izquierda la cabeza del castaño y sus labios se tocaron.

El tacto de los suaves labios de la muchacha confundía aún más al chico.

Se quedó congelado, paralizado en el sitio. Louise retiró sus labios.

-Ya está hecho.

-Fallaste en "Invocar Sirviente" varias veces, pero lograste hacer el "Contrato del Familiar" en el primer intento - dijo Colbert, lleno de alegría.

-Lo hizo solo porque su familiar es un simple plebeyo.

-Si hubiera sido una poderosa bestia mágica, no hubiera logrado hacer el contrato.

Varios estudiantes empezaron a reírse.

_''Los electrocuto con mi raikiri o no? Decisiones, decisiones...''-pensaba Roy _

Louise los miro mal.

-¡No os burléis de mí!- les dijo-. ¡Hasta yo hago las cosas bien de vez en cuando!

-¿De verdad "de vez en cuando," Louise la Cero?- se burló una chica que tenía el cabello rizado y pecas en la cara.

-¡Señor Colbert! ¡Montmorency la Inundación acaba de insultarme!- protestó Louise.

-¿A quién estás llamando 'Inundación'? ¡Yo soy Montmorency la Fragancia!

-Oí que mojabas la cama como una inundación, ¿no? ¡'La Inundación' te queda mejor, entonces!

-Yo no esperaba mejores modales de Louise la Zero.

-¡Cuidado! Los nobles tienen que demostrarse un respeto apropiado- interrumpió el hombre de mediana edad, y se interpuso entre ellas para detenerlas.

De repente, el cuerpo de Roy empezó a calentarse.

-¡Aaah!- gritó Roy- ¡Me estoy quemando!

-Tranquilízate, ya casi termina, se te están grabando las Runas del Familiar- le dijo Louise, molesta mientras los demás miraban.

-¡Para! ¿Qué me estás haciendo?-mientras miraba las runas marcadas en su mano izquierda

-A propósito…

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué te permites, tu, un plebeyo, usar ese tipo de lenguaje en frente de nobles?

-¿Cómo un noble? Han estado diciendo esa mierda desde hace un rato y todavía no lo entiendo y también ¿Por qué me dicen plebeyo?-comento Roy tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Eres un plebeyo por que no puedes usar magia en cambio nosotros que si estamos en estándar mayor al tuyo así que respétame como tal y cállate. —respondió arrogantemente Louis seguida de una afirmación general de los demás estudiante

-bueno creo que eso es estúpido etiquetar a la gente por algo así, sería decir lo mismo de mi, el poder que obtuve que me hace más fuerte que el promedio, pero también sé que sigo siendo humano así que no me creo superior, además si quieres respeto eso gana no se da así que no me mandes quizás tu pacto me haga tu familiar pero no tu esclavo, te serviré, te protegeré y te ayudare a ser mejor siempre y cuando me trates como a una persona y si puedes te ganas mi respeto—Roy expreso con un a voz fría y sin sentimiento que hizo que todos temblaran y retrocedieran

-ca-callate! No me interesa lo que diga vas a obedecerme.-exclamo louise

-Hmmm… ¡Estas son unas Runas muy inusuales!- exclamó el mago de las pintas raras.

-¿Dónde diablos he ido a parar?- Preguntó el familiar, pero nadie reaccionó, todavía estaban en shock por su declaración y repentino cambio de actitud.

-Bien, volvamos a las clases.

Dicho esto, el mago se giró, y después se levantó gentilmente en el aire.

Y los demás, que parecían estudiantes, también empezaron a flotar.

-siento que esto va a ser una mierda.-expreso Roy sabiendo que solo problemas vendría a partir de este día.

Todos estaban flotando silenciosamente hacia las paredes del castillo de castillo de piedra que se veía a la distancia.

-¡Louise, es mejor que tu "camines" de vuelta!

-Ella no debería intentar volar, no puede siquiera usar la levitación.

-¡Un plebeyo es el familiar perfecto para ti!- se burlaron los estudiantes, mientras se iban volaban.

De repente un dragón hecho de fuego se puso en su camino, rugió y luego se disipo dejando a los estudiantes atónitos ante el suceso, buscando el origen del fenómeno los llevo hacia el familiar de la cero que tenía una expresión de satisfacción por lo que hizo.

_''Ahhh… la satisfacción de poder controlar el fuego hasta este punto después de quemarte los pulmones hace que valga la pena ''_

Tan pronto como los otros salieron del shock y salieron quedando ellos dos solos, Louise tomo aire profundamente, se dio la vuelta hacia Roy y le gritó:

-¿¡Quién eres tú!

Esto hizo que el recién llegado se enfadara.

-¡Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo!-Espetó -¿Quién eres "tú"? ¿Qué "es" este lugar? ¿"Quiénes" son esas personas? ¿Y qué "tu" le hiciste a mi cuerpo?

-No sé de qué campo vienes, pero está bien, te lo explicaré.-Comenzó ella.-Esto es Tristán ¡Y esta es la prestigiosa academia de magia de Tristán!

-¿Academia de magia?

-Yo soy una estudiante de segundo año, Louise de la Valiere. Y soy tu ama desde ahora en adelante. ¡Recuerda eso!

-Eh… Louise…

-Dime.

-¿Realmente eres maga?

-Eso es lo que he estado intentando decirte todo este tiempo, no puedo creer que seas tan cabeza-dura. ¿Por qué mi familiar es tan aburrido?... Yo quería algo genial como un dragón, un grifo, o una salamandra. Por lo menos un águila o un búho.

-Bueno, eso explica por qué puedo sentir mucho energía natural en el ambiento que de vuelta a casa donde casi no se podía sentir.

-energía natural? Que es eso?-Preguntó intrigada.

-Energía Natural, según mi conocimiento todo ser vivo genera energía de vida en los humanos y seres vivos, se le llama chacra y el mundo en si también lo genera se le llama energía natural los sabios que están afines a la naturaleza pueden aprovechar dicha energía, de donde yo vengo aparentemente hace mucho tiempo podía usar este tipo de energía pero con el tiempo se fue perdiendo pero sigue hay yo lo puedo utilizar gracias a un cierto incidente, un ejemplo fue el dragón de fuego que invoque.

-¿en serio? -Preguntó un poco escéptica sobre el asunto.

-Si, así es...-Asintió el poniendo su mano derecha sosteniéndola con la izquierda generando en su mano un rayo de color azul que envolvía la misma y chispeaba a sus lados.

Louise se lo quedó mirando con ojos como platos brillando quedando maravillado por el hermoso pero mortal rayo que sostenía su familiar

-esta técnica la llamo raikiri o hoja de rayo cortante, genero chacra en mi mano y canalizo la naturaleza del rayo para poder utilizarlo, es muy poderosa y peligrosa la catalogo como una técnica asesina puede atravesar casi cualquier cosa, el riesgo de esta técnica es que me agota muy rápido solo puedo utilizarlo 2 veces y luego quedar fuera de combate por cansancio-. Explico desactivando la técnica sintiendo fatigado usar el dragón de fuego y el raikiri en un periodo corto de tiempo no fue muy inteligente de su parte

-oye estas bien? Te ves cansado.-dijo con un leve signo de preocupación después de todo sea como fuese era su familiar además de que esas técnica que utilizo, le hizo pensar que quizás no era tan inútil como pensaba… Pero no quita el hecho de que su familiar es un plebeyo

-si… estoy bien solo un poco cansado usar estas técnicas tomo mas de lo que pensé de mí quizás sería mejor que descansara un poco.-

-entonces vamos a mi habitación hay podrás descansar un poco.-con esos se dirigieron al interior del castillo/escuela.

Después, en la habitación de Louise.)

Estaban en la habitación de Louise, que era bastante grande, del tamaño de una tienda con éxito. Si tratabas la ventana como si fuera el sur, la cama estuviera en el oeste, la puerta en el norte y un gran armario en el éste. Todos los muebles parecían como si fueran antigüedades valiosas muy bien cuidadas.

Todo estaba oscuro… La noche ya había caído.

Desde la ventana, él podía ver el extenso césped verde en el que estuvo tumbado. Al fondo de todo, iluminado por la luz de las lunas, podía ver una alta sierra. Y a su derecha se distinguía una gran área de bosque denso.

Lunas, sí. En plural. Había dos lunas.

-Dos...lunas.-Murmuró el chico.- Interesante.

-Que murmuras ahora?-Preguntó Louise hastiada tras horas de risitas de sus compañeros.

-Nada, cosas mías.

-Hmmm...Oye, plebeyo...

-Roy.-Interrumpió el.- Mi nombre es Roy.

-Lo que sea. Tienes más de esas técnicas.-

-no solo tengo 3, dos de rayo y la única de fuego que ya viste ase rato.- confeso, no ganaba con mentir

-en serio? Entonces no eres tan sorprendente como pensé

-oí no creas que es fácil hacer, eso me tomo 1 año poder controlar el chacra y 3 más poder dominar y crear mis técnicas con los elementos.

-Hmmm...Lo que sea.-dijo pero todavía que intrigada por algo así que lo dejo salir y pregunto

-¿Por qué tienes oculto tu ojo izquierdo?-

El normalmente calmado, perezoso y desinteresado Roy, se estremeció ante la pregunta, la razón, su ojo izquierdo, ya que plasmaba su pasado y la promesa rota a sus hermanas, era un recordatorio eterno de que había perdido todo y había quedado solo sin nadie que lo apoyara, cuidara o consolara cuando su familia murió.

-…no tengo ganas de decirlo…solo te diré que me trae muchos malos recuerdos… así que no me vuelvas a preguntar por favor.- dijo con una voz serena y fría como un hielo que hizo temblar a louise pero también sintió tristeza y dolor en su declaración asiéndola pensar que pudo pasarle para que reaccionara así.

-mira lo siento si te respondí de forma grosera… es que es muy doloroso y recordarlo mucho más si te lo digo… por ahora es mi secreto y quizás mas adelante te lo pueda contar ahora estoy muy cansado así que vamos a dormir mañana podremos conocernos un poco mejor.-

Después de eso los dos no dijeron nada solo un recordatoria de que la levantara temprano a lo que solo asintió afirmando la orden y se fueron a dormir esperando al nuevo día.

(A la mañana siguiente)

De mañana, Roy se levantó pronto. Acostumbrado levantarse temprano desde aquel suceso así que se dispuso a levantar a la joven maga.

Primero, le dio un tirón a la manta de Louise.

-¿Q-qué? ¡Qué está pasando.-Preguntó ella exaltada

-Ya es de día, dormilona.-Sonrió el como si nada.

-¿Eh? O-Oh… Espera, ¡¿Quién eres tú?-Gritó Louise sin poder articular bien las palabras. Su expresión estaba en blanco mientras su voz se bajó a un murmuro que daba pena.

-Soy yo, Roy, el que invocaste ayer.

-Ah, cierto-Comentó frotándose los ojos.

-Sí, y creo recordar que dijiste que te levantara temprano.

Louise se incorporó y bostezo. Entonces le ordeno a Roy:

-Ropas.

Él le tiro el uniforme que estaba tendido sobre una silla. Louise empezó a desnudarse torpemente.

Roy, simplemente contemplo con su único ojo abierto el cuerpo de la maga.

"_tiene el cuerpo más Loli que he visto nunca…enserio ¿cuantos años tiene? por lo que veo no más de 12".-_pensaba, oh que equivocado estaba y eso le traería dolor… mas adelante

-Ropa interior.

-Cógela tú misma.

-Está en la gaveta más baja… De ese armario… Allí.

Mordiéndose la lengua, él fue a la gaveta indicada. Había una vista increíble, estaba repleto de ropa interior. Cogiendo un uno al azar, él lo tiro por encima de su hombro sin ver hacia atrás.

Una vez que Louise terminó de ponerse la ropa interior, murmuro otra orden:

-Ropas.

-Pero si te las acabo de dar.

-Vísteme.

-Haz-lo tu sola.

Louise puso mala cara.

-Tal vez no sepas por que no eres más que un plebeyo, pero los nobles nunca se visten ellos mismos si hay un sirviente disponible.

-quizás es cierto pero no me hace tu esclavo así que si no recuerdas lo que te dije ayer cuando hablamos de ello te lo recordare, te protegeré, cuidare y ayudare a ser mejor pero me respetaras así como yo a ti, así que no abuses de tu posición.-Dijo el.-Lo menos que puedes hacer es vestirte tu sola.

-Bien, entonces. Como castigo para un familiar irrespetuoso; no desayunarás.- declaro Louise, levantando un dedo triunfante.

Poco le duró la sensación de triunfo.

-En tan caso, el familiar se declara en huelga, te defenderás por ti misma mientras recitas conjuros mientras yo cazo la comida.

-Pero...

-No, soy un sirviente no un esclavo-La cortó el- Hare las tareas si te parece, pero al menos vístete tu sola, eres una mujer noble, no un bebe.

-Es razonable.-Admitió ella.

-Por cierto-comentó el con una sonrisa maliciosa. Observé que muchos se burlaban de ti porque yo no tengo poder a primera vista. Si alguien lo hace...Puedo asustarle?

(Unos minutos después)

Cuando salió de la habitación con Louise y Roy (quien por suerte cuando lo chupo el portal llevaba una mochila con unos cambio de ropa igual solo que su camisa era negra con el mismo diseño del pentagrama de 6 puntas solo que en rojo y su banda en rojo sangre además de varios libros para leer entre ellos unos interesantes _coghpornocof_) vio tres puertas de madera idénticas a lo largo de la pared. Una de las puertas se abrió, y de ella salió una chica con un pelo rojo llameante. Era más alta que Louise, pero no más que Roy. Tenía una atmósfera bastante coqueta. Su cara era atractiva, y tenía un pecho cautivador. Sus senos eran como dos melones.

Los dos primeros botones de su blusa estaban desabrochados, dejando al descubierto un impresionante escote que atraían a los ojos. Su piel estaba bronceada, dándole una especie de vida y belleza natural.

-"_rayos! Son las tetas mas grandes que he visto".-_ pensó mientras su lado perverso maquinaba que tan grandes son.

Su altura, color de piel, atmósfera y tamaño de sus senos… Hacían un gran contraste con Louise, quien no tenía estos encantos. Le daban un toque exótico a la pelirroja.

Cuando vio a Louise, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-Buenos días, Louise.

Louise le devolvió el saludo con el ceño fruncido.

-Buenos días… Kirche.

-¿Es ese… Tu familiar?- Preguntó Kirche con un tono como de burla, señalando a Roy.

-Así es.

-¡Ajaja! ¡Así que de verdad es un humano! ¡Eso es asombroso!

-Algún problema con ello.-Preguntó el con la calma y una expresión aburrida pero aun asi podía sentir hostilidad y peligro de la misma

Esto le cortó la risa a la pelirroja, pero lo dejó pasar. Al menos tenía orgullo el chaval.

-Sólo tú podías invocar a un plebeyo con 'Invocar Sirviente.' ¿Que más se podía esperar de Louise la Cero?

Las blancas mejillas de Louise se sonrojaron a un roja vino.

-Cállate.

-Yo también invoqué a un familiar ayer. Y a diferencia una cierta persona, lo hice en mi primer intento.

-¿De verdad?

-Y, si vas a tener un familiar, tiene que ser uno bueno. ¡Flame!

Kirche llamó a su familiar triunfante. De su habitación, un lagarto rojo oscuro salió arrastrándose. Una ola de calor golpeó a Roy.

-¿Una Salamandra?-Identificó habiendo leído que antes se usaban animales para ayudar en batalla no se sorprendió por el animal poco usual devuelta a casa.

Esa criatura era al menos tan grande como un tigre pre-adolescente. La punta de su cola estaba envuelta en fuego, y su boca emitía chispas y pequeñas llamas inconscientemente.

Kirche se llevó la mano a la barbilla e inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, como para molestar a Louise.

-¡Una llama tan viva y grande quiere decir que proviene de Las Montañas de los Dragones de Fuego! ¡Es cómo una marca de fábrica! ¡Ni los coleccionistas le podrían poner precio a esto!

-Que bien.- Dijo Louise con voz amarga.

-Pse, Gran cosa, usar fuego. Hasta yo puedo hacer eso.

-JAJAJAJA...Si, claro.-Se burló la pelirroja pensando que un simple plebeyo no podía tener poder. Ahh...como eran los necios.-Bueno... ¡Al menos encaja perfectamente con mi afinidad!

-No me lo digas, tú afinidad es el fuego.-Dedujo el familiar humano.

-Pues claro. Después de todo, soy Kirche la Ardiente. El fuego de la pasión gentilmente ardiente. Por donde quiera que vaya, los chicos caen ante mis pies.

-Salvo yo por lo visto.-no es que no tuviera interés por las chicas…ni por su par de tetas… solo cerro su corazón así que pues por lógica no dejo entrar ningún sentimiento romántico ni nada.

ZAS. EN TODA LA BOCA. Esa Kirche no se la esperaba, ya que a diferencia del resto de hombres, este la miraba a los ojos y no balbuceaba incoherencias.

Esto le provocó una gota de sudor estilo anime a la pelirroja, pero le ignoró y siguió a lo suyo.

Kirche sacó se pecho hacia afuera en su orgullo. No queriendo perder, Louise hizo lo mismo, pero la diferencia de volumen era bastante triste.

_.-"no se si sentir admiración por louise por no ceder ante ella, o sentir pena por la evidente diferencia".-_debatía en su mente el chico

A pesar de eso, Louise miró mal a Kirche. Parece que ella de verdad odiaba perder.

-Yo no tengo el tiempo de coquetear con todo el mundo que veo, a diferencia de ti.-Espetó la pelirrosa

Kirche solo dio una sonrisa calmada. Después, giro hacia Roy.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Roy picazzo.

-Que nombre más raro.

-Por otra parte, nunca oí un nombre tan extraño como Kirche.-Sonrió el.-Es obvio, lugares distintos tipos de nombre distintos.

-Bueno, un placer, Roy.-Dijo ella, sonriendo contenta de que al menos la chica que consideraba su rival tuviera un sirviente con orgullo.-Bueno, ya me voy.

Acarició su rojo pelo y se marchó rápidamente. La salamandra la siguió con un lindo movimiento que resultaba raro en una criatura de ese tamaño.

-Una interesante resistencia a los comentarios y contrataques.-Comentó

En cuanto desapareció, Louise sacudió su puño fuertemente en su dirección.

-¡Ooh, esa chica me si me irrita! ¡Sólo por que invocó a una salamandra de Las Montañas de los Dragones de Fuego! ¡Argh!

-Tranquilízate, es sólo una invocación.-Dijo Roy.

-¡No, no lo es! ¡Puedes determinar el verdadero poder de un mago solo mirando a su familiar! ¿Por qué es que esa idiota consiguió una salamandra, mientras yo te tengo a ti?

-Hola... puedo controlar los rayos y el fuego.

-Cierto- Admitió Louise indignada. Su familiar era más poderoso que ella. Ugh.

-A propósito, ella te acaba de llamar ''Louise la Cero'', pero ¿qué significa el ''Cero''? ¿Es ese tu apellido?

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Mi nombre es Louise de la Valiere! ''Cero'' es sólo un apodo.

-Un apodo, ¿eh? Puedo entender por qué a ella le llaman ''La Ardiente'', pero, ¿por qué eres tú ''La Cero''?

-No necesitas saberlo.- Contestó Louise algo incómoda.

-Como sea.

El comedor de La Academia de Magia de Tristain era el más céntrico y alto de todos los edificios en el campus. Adentro, tres mesas extremadamente largas estaban colocadas en paralelo una al lado de la otra. Cada una de ellas parecía como si pudieran acomodar fácilmente a cien personas. La mesa en la que Louise y todos los demás del segundo año se sentaban era la del medio.

Al parecer los estudiantes se podían identificar según el color de sus capas. Mirando desde la entrada, todos los que estaban sentados a mano izquierda parecían ser más mayores y llevaban capas de color morado; los de tercer año.

Los estudiantes que estaban sentados a la derecha llevaban capas de color marrón; los de primer año.

Cada uno de los magos de este colegio, tanto estudiantes como profesores, se reúnen aquí para desayunar, comer, y cenar.

En un piso más alto, se podían ver a los profesores gozando de una entretenida charla. Todas las mesas estaban magníficamente decoradas.

Había un montón de velas, ramos de flores, cestos llenos de frutas…

-Bueno...puedo decir que hace que el castillo de Transilvania se vea sucia y sin clase…bueno sucia si es.-Murmuró el "sharingan no picazzo" (ese fue su apodo en el makai ósea en el mundo del ocultismo… fue porque el salió de eso pero realmente nunca se sale completamente del makai)

-Transilvania? Que es eso?-Se burló la pelirrosa.

-no necesitas saber.-Dijo.

-Como sea. Normalmente un plebeyo como tú nunca pisaría la comedor de Alvíss. Agradécemelo.

-Claro… Eh, espera, ¿Qué es un 'Alvíss'?

-Es el nombre que para las personas pequeñas. ¿Ves todas esas estatuas de allí?"

Donde ella señaló, alineadas cerca de la pared había una fila de estatuas muy elaboradas de personas pequeñas.

-Están bien hechas. Vuelven a la vida o algo por la noche, ¿verdad?

-Oh, ¿Ya lo sabías?"

-Solo lo imaginé.

Ya es suficiente de esto, saca mi silla, podrías? No eres un familiar muy competente,- Louise comento, cruzando sus brazos e inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, lo que hizo que su cabello de color fresa ondulara. Él le saco la silla de Louise para que ella se sentara.

Louise ni si quiera se lo agradeció cuando se sentó. Roy también saco una silla para él y se sentó.

-Sabes, los familiares se suponen que se queden afuera. Tú sólo estás aquí por qué yo lo solicité.

Y así, Roy se encontró de repente sentado en el suelo torpemente, mirando detenidamente al plato frente a él. En el habían algunos tristes pedazos de carne flotando en una sopa aguada. En la orilla había media rebanada de un pan duro.

Bueno, había comido cosas peores.

"O Gran Fundador Brimir y nuestra señora, la Reina, os damos las gracias por esta humilde comida que nos habéis proporcionado esta mañana."

El armonioso sonido de esta oración resonó por la sala. Louise también se unió, cerrando sus ojos.

''Humilde mi culo'' Pensó de nuevo el joven Cyclops.

Más tarde después de eso, fueron a echar un vistazo a la biblioteca, más que nada porque Louise quería tomar notas de lo que se podía lograr con el poder de su siervo

Decir que se puso celosa de lo que Roy era capaz de hacer seria quedarse cortos.

Se encontraban en el patio poco después y Louise se sentó en una mesa a leer todo lo que había apuntado para sus clases, así como algunos libros que le dio Roy.

-No hay clases hoy?-Preguntó el familiar.

-Hoy los de segundo tienen el día libre para aprender sobre sus familiares.

-Ohh...bueno, no es difícil para nosotros, ya que ambos podemos hablar. Te importa si doy un paseo? Pareces muy ocupada leyendo eso.

-Si, ves. He de admitir que es interesante.

-Jejeje...habría sido divertido tener el libro oculto de la iglesia romana, pero lo tiene el vaticano.

Louise, que ya tenía mucho que asimilar no preguntó mientras Roy se iba.

Mientras iba a por el té, Roy tuvo un tropezón con una sirvienta, y derramó su carga en el suelo.

La chica abrió los ojos, y vio al joven de pelo largo castaño y rizado con una cinta en la frente que cubría su ojo izquierdo en ropas extrañas. Nunca vio alguien así en el servicio y pensó que era un noble extranjero.

-AH. Lo siento señor...-Se disculpó ella temblando.-No le había visto...Yo...

-Nada, nada, yo no veo ningún desperfecto.-Sonrió el.- Además, no me llames señor, soy rico, no un noble.

-¿Por casualidad no serás el que se convirtió en el familiar de la Señorita Valiere entonces?

-¿Me conoces? Las noticias viajan rápido.

-Hay un rumor, que dice que un plebeyo fue invocado por una estudiante. Cuadras en la descripción, y dices no ser noble, así que...-Explicó ella. La chica sonrió dulcemente. Es la primera vez que el joven había visto una sonrisa tan despreocupada desde hace mucho, excepto sus hermanitas

-¿También eres una maga?- Preguntó Roy.

-Oh no, no lo soy.-Respondió ella agitando la mano- Soy una plebeya, igual que tú. Sirvo a la nobleza que vive aquí, haciendo tareas domésticas.

-Ya veo… Bueno, me llamo Roy picazzo, un placer.

-Que nombre más raro… Yo soy Siesta.

-Para mí ese nombre si es raro.

Siguieron hablando un tiempo, hasta que Roy decidió echarle una mano mientras conversaban.

Se colocaron un montón de pasteles en una gran bandeja plateada. Roy llevaba la bandeja, mientras que Siesta tomaba los pasteles con pinzas y los servía de uno en uno a los nobles.

-¿Y cómo es ser el familiar de Miss Valiere?

- Tenemos desacuerdos, pero la cosa va bien.-respondió despreocupado (como siempre)

-Llevarle la contraria a un noble...Debes ser muy valiente…- Siesta miró al extranjero.

-No, no es gran cosa, solo hay que ser lógico y persuasivo en la mayoría de casos.-Dijo el.-Además...

Pero un jaleo repentino le silenció, provocando que ambos dos miraran hacia la fuente del ruido.

Un mago en particular se levantó. Tenía el cabello rubio rizado, lucía una camisa con volantes y parecía ser un engreído. También tenía una rosa en el bolsillo de su camisa.

A su alrededor estaban sus amigos, que se estaban burlando de él.

-¡Así que, Guiche! ¿Con quién vas a salir ahora?

-¿Quién es tu amante, Guiche?

Parecía que el orgulloso mago se llamaba Guiche. Suavemente puso un dedo en sus labios.

-¿Salir? No hay ninguna mujer que se lo merezca. Después de todo, una rosa florece por el placer de muchos.

Este tipo se estaba comparando con una rosa. Un egocéntrico como este es un caso perdido, y la comparación no era muy heterosexual. Era el tipo de narcisista que hacía que los espectadores sintieran vergüenza ajena.

En ese momento, algo cayó del bolsillo de Guiche. Era una pequeña botella de vidrio con un líquido morado dentro.

-Este tipo no me cae bien, pero debo decirle que algo se le cayó. Disculpa un momento y enseguida sigo con lo que decía, Siesta.-Dijo Roy, antes de decirle al rubio-Oye, se te cayó esto del bolsillo.

Pero Guiche no le hizo caso.

Roy le pasó la bandeja a Siesta y se agachó para recoger la botella.

-Te dije que se te cayó esto, Don Juan.- La puso en la mesa. Guiche vio con una mirada asesina a Roy, y empujó la botella.

-Esto no es mío. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Pues ya me dirás que hacía en tu bolsillo. No estoy ciego, ¿Sabias?

Los amigos de Guiche se dieron cuenta de dónde había salido la botella e hicieron un alboroto.

-¿Oooh? ¿Ese perfume no es de Montmorency?

-¡Sí! ¡Ese color morado es el perfume que Montmorency solo mezcla para ella!

-Así que si algo así cae de tu bolsillo, Guiche, quiere decir que estás saliendo con Montmorency, ¿cierto?

-No, esperen, escuchadme. Estoy diciendo esto por el bien de su reputación, pero…- Cuando Guiche iba a decir otra cosa, una chica, que llevaba puesta una capa marrón y había estado sentada en la mesa detrás de ellos, se levantó y caminó hacia la silla de Guiche.

Era una chica linda con cabello castaño. Por el color de su capa, era una estudiante de primer año.

-Señor Guiche…

Y con esto, empezó a llorar incontrolablemente.

-Lo sabía, usted y la Montmorency son…

-Lo estás malinterpretando. Katie, escucha. La única persona que tengo en mi corazón eres tú…

Pero la chica llamada Katie abofeteó a Guiche tan fuerte como pudo.

-¡Ese perfume que dejaste caer de tu bolsillo es prueba suficiente! ¡Adiós!- Guiche se frotó la mejilla. En este momento, una chica con el cabello enrollado se levantó de su asiento un poco más lejos en la misma mesa. Roy la reconoció, era la chica que había discutido con Louise cuando él había sido recién invocado.

Con una expresión seria, se acercó a Guiche rápidamente dando pequeños pasos.

-Montmorency. Esto es un malentendido. Todo lo que hice fue acompañarla en un largo viaje a los bosques de La Rochelle…- Dijo Guiche, moviendo su cabeza. Fingía estar tranquilo pero una gota de sudor frío rodó por su frente.

-¡Tal como pensaba! ¡Has estado seduciendo a esa de primer año, ¿no es así?

-Por favor, Montmorency la Fragancia. No arrugues tu preciosa cara por la rabia. ¡Me entristece verlo!

Montmorency agarró una botella de vino que estaba en la mesa y vació el contenido en la cabeza de Guiche. Y entonces… "¡Mentiroso!" Gritó y se fue furiosa.

Hubo un gran silencio en el salón.

Guiche agarró un pañuelo y lentamente se limpió la cara. Moviendo su cabeza, habló dramáticamente.

-Parece que esas señoritas no entienden el significado de la existencia de la rosa.

-No sabes cómo ceder, eh?-Se cuestionó Roy empezando a irse.

Guiche le ordenó que se detuviera.

-Detente ahí mismo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado, Casanova?

Guiche estiró su cuerpo en la silla y cruzó las piernas con un ademán. El que cada acción reflejara arrogancia le causó un dolor de cabeza a Roy. No le gustaba la gente así. Le recordaba cierto pelinegro arrogante con un palo metido en su culo, enserio como alguien puede actuar así conscientemente.

-Gracias a que tú recogiste una botella de perfume sin pensar, la reputación de dos señoritas ha sido mancillada. ¿Cómo te harás responsable?

Roy contestó con un tono relajado y una sonrisa indiferente.

-Señalar que eres un idiota. Juegas a dos tiempos, con dos mujeres que interactúan a menudo, lo cual no es muy inteligente, sino que para colmo llevas encima las pruebas. No solo eres deshonroso, sino que llevas munición para restregar aún más tu error.- Los amigos de Guiche se empezaron a reír. "¡Exactamente, Guiche! ¡Es tu culpa!"

La cara de Guiche se tornó de un rojo carmesí.

-Escucha, sirviente. Cuando pusiste la botella de perfume en la mesa, ¿no me hice el loco? ¿Te hubiera afectado en algo el tener un poco de tacto y haberme seguido la corriente?

-Como quieras, pero si no querías que te descubrieran, no haberla llevado encima como una bandera indicando que eres un mujeriego, o simplemente no haber jugado con el corazón de dos mujeres inocentes. Ah, y otra cosa, no soy un sirviente

-Mph.… Ah, tú eres…

Guiche resopló, como tratando con superioridad a Roy.

-Tú debes ser el plebeyo invocado por esa 'Louise la Cero'. Fue error mío esperar que un plebeyo como tú reaccionase tan inteligentemente como un noble. Puedes irte.

-Intención de repetir eso, pequeño e insignificante gusano?

Quizás se conocían hace solo unas horas, pero empezaba a considerar a Louise una amiga. Si te metes con Roy, saldrás según como le dé el día. Te metes con sus amigos y...

Quieres tu cadáver poco hecho, al punto o muy hecho?

-Y sin embargo yo que de noble no tengo nada muestro mil veces mas inteligencia que tu, un noble pretencioso y débil.-Continuó.- Pero claro, eso no es muy difícil, una roca seria mas inteligente.

Los ojos de Guiche se entrecerraron.

-Parece que no sabe cómo dirigirse apropiadamente a un noble.-Murmuró Guiche.-Muy bien. Entonces te enseñaré una lección sobre respeto. Una manera perfecta de liberar el estrés.

Guiche se levantó.

Roy mostró sus dientes y gruñó. Tener un maestro que te dice las cosas enigmáticamente… todo el tiempo te deja con poca paciencia

Guiche se dirigió en dirección contraria a Roy.

-¿Estás huyendo?

-No seas estúpido. No puedo ensuciar el comedor de los nobles con la sangre de un plebeyo, así que te estaré esperando en el Jardín de Vestri.

-HA, Ahí está la prueba de que eres patético y débil-Espetó Roy, frenando en seco al rubio por la rabia, y haciendo que los demás le vieran con incredulidad.- Realmente eres mago? Uno podría arreglar este sitio de cualquier desperfecto con agitar la varita, pero tu buscas uno que no se vea muy afectado, y con menos gente...Sera que sabes que tan humillado vas a ser?

Los amigos de Guiche, que se veían emocionados, vitorearon. Pero Siesta miró fijamente al familiar, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, como el de Guiche, pero este de rabia. Roy habló con una gran sonrisa a la criada.

-Tranquila. No hay manera de que pierda ante ese debilucho. Qué noble, ¿huh?...

-Te… te van a matar.

-¿Qué?

-Si enfadas a un noble de verdad…- Siesta salió corriendo.

-Tu amiga es lista, necio.-Siseó el rubio mirando con odio al Cyclops, tras hacer que las mesas se despejaran mientras la gente miraba en círculo.- Prepárate.

Louise se acercó a él por detrás.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Vi todo lo que sucedió!

-Hola, Louise.-contesto de nuevo ignorando el ambiente de tensión que había.

-¡Este no es momento de estar diciéndome 'Hola'! ¡¿Cómo puedes andar por ahí prometiendo duelos como si tal cosa?

-Relájate, sabes que no puedo perder. Además, era muy irritante...no solo se burló de mí, también de ti. Además...recuerda lo que te dije...Créeme, voy a ganar fácilmente.

-De acuerdo. Mira que eres problemático.-Dijo ella retirándose a un lado del circulo de gente, mientras todos veían incrédulos que la noble creyera que el plebeyo podía ganar.

-¡Caballeros! ¡Es un duelo!-Comentó con arrogancia el rubio.

Guiche alzó su rosa artificial, provocando que los espectadores lo aclamaran. "¡Guiche va a pelear! ¡Su oponente es el plebeyo de Louise!" Moviendo su mano, Guiche agradeció la aclamación.

Roy y Guiche estaban de pie en medio del Jardín, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

-Antes de nada, ¡te felicito por tu osadía!-Recalcó Guiche como cantando, mientras giraba su rosa.

-Como si fuera a acobardarme ante un debilucho como tú, novato.-respondió con tono perezoso y serio… rara combinación

-Que inculto y soez. Bueno, entonces, comencemos.-dijo Guiche.

Guiche miró a Roy con una sonrisa y movió su rosa.

Un pétalo flotó hasta el suelo como bailando en el aire… Y se convirtió en una guerrera con armadura. Su peso era el mismo que el de una persona, pero parecía estar hecha de algún duro metal. Bajo la pálida luz del día, su piel… su armadura, brillaba

-Un golem?-Se cuestionó el familiar.

-Soy un mago, por lo tanto, peleo utilizando magia. Seguramente no tienes quejas, ¿cierto? Supongo que se me olvidó mencionarlo antes. Me llaman 'el Bronce', Guiche el Bronce. Como corresponde, mi golem de bronce 'Valkyrie' será tu oponente.

-o bueno viendo que tu amiguito es de metal voy a tener que usar algo un poco mas mortal.- terminando su discurso tomo su muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda concentrando su chacra diciendo.

-RAIKIRI.-entonces todos los presentes excepto louise se quedaron atónitos un plebeyo invocando y controlando rayos, era inaudito.-

-co-como pu-puedes usar magia se supone que eres un plebeyo.-farfullo guiche.

- bueno es simple… no estoy usando magia.- con esa declaración desapareció en un flash de velocidad apareció delante del golem atravesándolo con la mano como un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla, dicho golem se desintegro.

-ya terminaste? No pensé que un noble sería tan débil, tal vez el dicho que perro que ladra no muerde es verdad –declaro con un tono aburrido y burlón que a guiche lo cabreo.

-No, esto se supone que sería...-Susurraba Guiche.-NO SERÉ DERROTADO POR UN PLEBEYO.

En medio de ese grito, el mago convocó todos los golem que pudo, a lo que Roy solo dio un suspiro de cansancio y decepción.

-bueno honestamente espere más de ti pero creo que solo eres un mocoso arrogante que te hace falta que te pongan los pies en la tierra de nuevo.-dijo Roy.-es mejor que todos miren porque no mucha gente ha visto esto y vivido para contarlo.-señalando a guiche.-te enseñare que no importa quién seas, siempre habrá alguien mas fuerte que tu.-

Con eso dicho se levantó su banda de la cabeza mostrando su ojo izquierdo el cual tenía una cicatriz que atravesó dicho ojo, al tiempo que cerraba su ojo derecho el izquierdo fue abriéndose lentamente, mostrando una pupila roja con 3 tomoes.

Dicho ojo dejo, de nuevo, atónitos a todos incluso louise quien tampoco tenía conocimiento de ello.

-qu-que es ese ojo porque es diferente al otro?.-pregunto un estudiante al azar

-bueno este ojo se llama sharingan me permite leer los movimientos de mi oponente, copiar sus técnica siempre y cuando sea físicamente posible que pueda realizarlas e hipnotizar a la gente.-declaro Roy, lo que hizo que todos los presente se negaran a creer que un ojo podría hacer eso.

-NO CREO EN LO QUE DICES SOLO FANFARRONEAS!-grito guiche lanzando a sus golems a Roy.-

-idiota.-dijo Roy quedándose parado esperando a los golems

-muévete te van a matar!-grito louise que cayeron en oídos sordo viendo cómo iban a matar a su familiar

Los golems atacaron golpe tras golpe, ninguno conecto los esquivaba, haciendo parecer que era fácil, cansado de esquivarlos procedió al contraataque.

El primer golem golpeado contundentemente en el pecho y cuello, destrozándolo, Roy hizo una mueca de dolor, el golem era más duro que el puto acero.

-"_bueno…grh…creo que me rompí la muñeca esas madres son muy duras gracias a dios mi raikiri puede cortar el acero o me habría roto el brazo en golpear al primero golem".-_gruño Roy, esto se le salió de las manos por confiado y no analizar bien a su oponente

Buscando que hacer vio la espada del golem que había destruido tirado a un costado suyo. -"_bueno soy muy bueno con las espadas pero soy diestro, me va a limitar pero peor es nada".-_pensado rápido recogió la espada y sintió un repunte de poder, noto un brillo azul en su mano izquierda, donde las runas que quemaron su cuerpo apareció.

Dejando de lado eso se procedió a atacar y noto que no solo fue un power up, si no también, sus reflejos, velocidad y su habilidad con la espada aumentaron se preguntó su esto era causado por la runa en su mano.

-"_esto es raro, antes no podía ponerme al día a mi sharingan, ahora no solo lo puedo seguir sino lo estoy usando al máximo de su capacidad de percepción".- _ pensó con asombro mientras destrozaba a los golems sin piedad.

.-bueno creo que esta es una buena oportunidad de probar mi técnica en desarrollo.-concentrando chacra en su mano izquierda un rayo azul cubrió la espada haciendo un ruido similar a un millar de pájaros cantando.

.-CHIDORI NAGASHI.-grito y corto los últimos dos golems con mayor facilidad.

Camino a paso lento dirigiéndose con su técnica todavía activada a guiche.- ALEJATE DE MI!.-grito con miedo y cuando se puso en frente de él dijo unas palabras que quizás no lo supiera pero cambiarían su vida

Apagando su técnica dijo.-tú ganas.-sorprendiendo a todos.

.-estoy fuera de chacra y mi mano derecha fracturada aun si derrote todos tus golems no me garantiza que no puedas hacer más, creo que debo darte las gracias me has mostrado que todavía me falta crecer en resistencia y análisis de enemigos, admito me confié, pero puedo aprender de este error y seguir creciendo más fuerte para proteger lo poco que me importa.-dicho esto cerro su ojo izquierdo y lo volvió a cubrir y se procedió a ir a curar su mano.

.-no me vengas con esas tonterías, ¿Por qué debería aceptar esas palabras tuyas?-respondió guiche

.-si quieres creerla o no, no me importa, pero te puedo decir que dejes esa actitud tuya, si esta fuera de verdad una pelea a muerte tu habrías perecido más de 100 veces en nuestra pelea, mira no te estoy criticando ni nada, y no me estoy poniendo encima de ti, solo digo, con un poco de humildad y una buena razón, uno puede hacerse más fuerte para poder proteger lo que más amas, que puede ser tu familia, un amante, tus amigos, o incluso tu propio hogar, por ejemplo, muy a pesar de su personalidad agresiva y todo pero mi maestro louise es importante para mí, ya la considero una amiga y no dudaría en dar mi vida por ella.-dicha declaración hizo a dicha maga ruborizarse que podía rivalizar con el cabello de kirche.- el punto es si no dejas de ser arrogante puedes morir prematuramente si estalla alguna batalla, el nombre, rango o tu nobleza no sirve en un campo de batalla, porque incluso un aprendiz puede derrotar a un veterano con voluntad, astucia y conocimientos de uno mismo y su oponente, y da gracias que puedes ver tus errores aquí que en una batalla real porque puedes perder la vida tontamente o peor…-hizo una pausa mientras daba vuelta y caminaba.-puedes perder a alguien importante para ti y ese sentimiento créeme…no quieres experimentarlo.

Con eso dicho salió del patio dirigiéndose al castillo.

Todos especialmente guiche se quedaron pensando las palabras del familiar… realmente es así como decía el un estatus no te garantiza ser mejor que los demás.

Mientras todos reflexionaban louise salió de su trance y siguió a su familiar.

.-Roy!-

Él se giro y miro a louise.-oh louise hola viste la lucha?-

No es el momento de preguntar eso! ¿Porque no me dijiste lo que tu ojo podía hacer?-pregunto enojada

Mmm… era más divertido mostrártelo ¿no?-respondió con una sonrisa

-Bueno es verdad… pero eso que le dijiste a guiche ¿cual era la razón de decirle eso?.-

-porque conocí gente como el, engreída y arrogante, y la vi morir, por esa razón le dije eso, todavía tiene tiempo para corregir su camino y ser mejor no por su nombre o honor o cualquier tontería de esas, sino para poder cuidar y proteger a lo que realmente aprecia, para mi esa es la verdadera fuente para poder ser mas fuerte.-

No decir que louise se quedo sin habla, no podía contradecir eso era cierto que muchos nobles iban al campo de batalla a morir para traer honor a su familia, ella también pensaba en eso y conociendo a nuestra pequeña, lolita maga de pelirosa no se callo sus pensamientos

-no seas tonto morir en batalla es un honor para un noble, además de traer mas prestigio para nuestra familia, morir por nuestra reina y nuestro país es todo para nosotros.-exclamo con orgullo, pero para Roy era como una frase con la que le lavan el cerebro ala gente.

Queriendo evitar una discusión con ella le siguió la corriente.-bueno como quieras…ya sabes soy tu familiar además de tu amigo y te seguiré hasta el infierno si es necesario, por que te hice una promesa ¿no? y debes saber algo.-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con su mano izquierda mientras le sonreía.-yo no rompo mis promesas… no mas.-susurro la ultima parte para el.

Ella se quedo viendo su sonrisa… una sonrisa cálida, re-confortable y sobre todo que le hacia sentir que podía confiar en el ni siquiera en su familia, excepto su hermana,le sonreia asi, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse

.-bu-bueno mientras sepas tus obligación como mi familiar puedo soportarlo.-comento queriendo ocultar su rubor

-jeje… bueno ya que aclaramos esto me puedes decir donde esta la enfermería me quiero curar la mano, quizás no se note pero me duele mucho.-dijo mientras señalaba su mano rota que ya empezaba ponerse morada

-lo olvidaba, sígueme te llevare.-con eso lo arrastro hacia la enfermería, mientras en la mente de Roy pensaba en la posibilidades de este nuevo mundo al que fue convocado su primer encuentro con louise y su batalla con el chico rubio.

"_este lugar… puede que no sea tan malo…quizás pueda expiar mis pecados ayudándola… ¿no crees?... papa…mama…Any y Laura…-_pensaba mientras deducía que nuevas cosas traería el estar aquí.

(En la biblioteca de la escuela)

.-mmm… aja! Aquí esta… estas son las runas.-exclamo el profesor colbert mientras descubría el tipo de runas que aparecieron la mano de Roy

-Gandalf-musito el profesor sin saber que lo que descubrió cambiara el mundo de una forma que no podría esperar

* * *

**aqui esta terminado el primero espero que le guste y si se preguntar por que no hace sellos con las manos es porque me da flojera escribirlos y por que no me los se. bueno espero que les agrade y comenten estoy abierto a opiniones y criticas constructivas bueno hasta el proximo capitulo **


	2. problemas del pervertido

**Bueno gente que sigue mi historia, honestamente no esperaba tanto seguimiento, mas de 116 vistas y 2 favoritos siendo mi primera vez haciendo una historia como esta, de verdad, ilusiona, además si notaron puse que también hay romance pero… será alguien que ustedes no esperaban, ****hehehe hahahaHAHAHAHAHA COUGurt puag me ahogue de reírme maniáticamente**

**Bueno sin más pendejadas ni ñoñerías pasemos ala historia, excepto claro liberarme de algunas cosas legales blablablá iras preso blablablá, esas tonteras –**

**Mi no pertenecer Zero no tsukaima ni naruto, si así fuera, naruto se quedaría con hinata y saíto… no seria tan pendejo**

* * *

La ultima vez…

(En la biblioteca de la escuela)

.-mmm… aja! Aquí esta… estas son las runas.-exclamo el profesor colbert mientras descubría el tipo de runas que aparecieron la mano de Roy

-Gandalf-musito el profesor sin saber que lo que descubrió cambiara el mundo de una forma que no podría esperar

Ahora…

La real academia de Tristán, conocida por albergar y educar a los hijos de los mas importantes nobles de dicho reino, este es dirigido por el reconocido y respetado director osmond, quien tiene el deber jurado bajo la reina, guiar a sus estudiantes por el buen camino. Dicho hombre tenia apariencia de adulto mayor larga barba que llegaba por debajo de su rodilla, una gran gabardina negra con capucha, sosteniendo un gran bastón casi de su misma altura, su familiar es un simple ratoncito de color blanco

-hohoho un inesperado evento paso apenas ayer no-hablo osmond

-si osmond-sama quien hubiera pensado que la señorita Valiere, invocara un humano como familiar.- le respondió su secretaria y asistente la Srta. Longueville, dicha mujer aparente estar entrando en sus 30 años, tiene cabello largo verde atado en forma de cola de caballo, sus ojos son de color castaño claro llevando unos lentes delgados, vistiendo un traje color azul marino de manga larga de una sola pieza que llega hasta sus muslo, llevando una capa color rojo vino y una botas de color marrón.

-bueno esto es inesperado no crees mi pequeño amigo-osmond le hablaba a su familiar (aquí no se como se llama su familiar lo e estado buscando pero no lo encontré, o no me di cuenta) quien sospechosamente venia de la dirección de donde se encontraba loungueville, dicho familiar le expreso algo a su maestros recibiendo un premio por eso.

-ahh con que una tanga blanco eh… bueno creo que ala Srta. Longueville le queda mejor el negro.-

-¡osmond-sama, por favor no haga eso otra vez o lo informare a la oficina!-si señoras y señores nuestro honorable director es un viejo-pedo y pervertido… aunque Roy es igual o mas… pero lo sabe disimular, aunque es mas por su maestra que por otra cosa…pero nos salimos del tema, nuestro "honorable" director, en su infinita sabiduría le respondió como todo un conocedor y sabio que a vivido por mucho tiempo… le reprendió sobre su vida amorosa.

-¡no te enojes porque te espié los calzones!-declaro airadamente-¡por eso no te haz enganchado un novio y sigues solterona por reaccionar a esas pequeñeces así!- esa declaración le valió unas patadas en el trasero… literalmente, cuando de repente el profesor colbert irrumpió en la oficina.

-director tengo que mostrarle algo-mientras retomaban sus lugares respectivos, colbert le mostro un lo que había encontrado de las runas de Roy.

-mire al principio no las reconocí pero coinciden con esta-enseñándole la imagen donde se mostraba el mismo patrón que apareció en la mano del familiar de louise.

-mmm… nos permites un momento- en eso su secretaria abandono la oficina

-bueno esto es serio quien hubiera pensado que gandalf reaparecería después de mas de un milenio, y mas siendo la señorita Valiere quien lo hiciera, con esto de seguro afectara una de las esquinas perdidas del pentágono-declaro con severidad y una seriedad que dejaba atrás su comportamiento infantil y tonto.

-¡n-no será que es!-

-¡sea cual sea la verdad, tenemos que mantener esto entre nosotros!-a lo que solo asintió colbert dejando dudas sobre el repentino cambio en los sucesos que vendrían después de lo que descubrieron.

(En el patio del castillo)

Mientras eso sucedía en la oficina del director, nuestro perezoso, aburrido y pervertido de closet, alias Roy, entrenaba para elevar su resistencia y reflejos todavía recordando y admirando los hechizos de sanación, su muñeca quedo como si nunca se hubiera roto en un principio, además de que también restauro su chacra, dejando sus pensamientos para otro momento, se dispuso a revisar los libros que por suerte llevaba cuando fue invocado, y encontró un arte bastante peculiar, el santoryuu, o técnica de 3 espadas, en si es muy llamativo, portar 3 espadas una en cada mano y la ultima en su boca parecía un truco de circo, pero según el libro explicaba que, una vez dominado, este era casi invencible ya que el usuario puede atacar en puntos que solo un verdadero maestro de espadas podría defenderse.

Pensando en las posibilidades de este estilo y quizás si podía dominarlo, añadiendo su sharingan, podría hacerlo mucho mas peligroso de lo que ya es.

Pero esto dejo a Roy con un solo problema… no tenia ni siquiera una espada, y que decir para poder comprar una.

Un resignado y deprimido Roy regreso a su formación dando vueltas alrededor de la academia, haciendo flexiones, sentadillas, golpes y patas para poder ganar mas poder y resistencia , la cual le hacia falta recordando la pelea de ayer con guiche, que si no fuera por sus extrañas runas hubiera perdido por confiado y arrogante.

-¡uf! Que cansancio… y flojera, aunque todavía no termino con los quehaceres que me encargo louise.-si, el hacia los quehaceres, lavaba la ropa… si hasta la interior, eso no le importo, es mas hasta con ganas lo hacia, se la planchaba y guardaba, si, parecía criada, pero a él no le importaba habían llegado a un trato y el cumplía su parte, así ella no tendría argumentos para echarle bronca.

-bueno creo que es suficiente por hoy mejor me voy a dar un baño y acompañar louise a su clase… todavía no logro entender como me convenció, pero mejor no pienso en ello-

Y así después de un baño y de una vestida alcanzo a su maestra al salón.

-¡llegas tarde! La clase esta apunto de empezar-

-bueno es que venia caminando cuando un extraño dragón azul se cruzo en mi camino, así que tuve que regresar y tomar otra ruta solo para enterarme que me perdí en el camino de la vida-le contesto con una sonrisa inocente

Louise no sabia que pensar, pero una cosa si era clara para ella, era la escusa mas patética y poco creíble, excepto quizás el dragón, que había escuchado alguna vez.

-¡MENTIROSO! Como sea apurémonos a entrar-le dijo mientras lo arrastraba al interior del salón.

Por decir que la clase era aburrida, era quedarse corto, luchaba por no quedarse dormido, pero algo que si le llamo la atención fue la forma en la que aquí se utilizaba la magia, el concepto era similar al del chacra, donde cada uno podía ser afino a alguno de los 4 elemento, le llamo la atención que aquí no se podía manipular los rayos, bueno eso respondía alas mirada que recibió de algunos profesores de la academia, siendo raro el poder controlar un rayo, y mas, si eres un "plebeyo" les llamo la atención.

También descubrió por que a louise le llamaban la cero, era por que cada hechizo que realizaba acababa con una explosión…si, su apodo le caía como anillo al dedo, pensando mas profundamente sobre el tema de su maestra, era obvio que ella era especial, porque, seamos sinceros, una maga que cada hechizo que utiliza sea cual sea termina en explosión, que logra invocar un humano que, según lo que había escuchado no era posible, colocando que esta extraña runa me brindo poder al tomar la espada… ¿como nadie se daría cuenta de los extraños sucesos que se juntaron alrededor de dicha maga?.

O eran muy estúpidos, o alguien ya sabe de esto y lo mantiene en secreto…-pensó Roy asiendo una nota mental de investigar la runa de su mano.

Unas terminadas la aburrida clase salieron para dirigirse a su dormitorio Roy le pregunto

-así que… te dicen cero por que no haz podido, ¿ni siquiera alguna vez un hechizo normal?-

-si nunca he podido hacer mas que solo una explosión con mis hechizos-le respondió con voz plana pero que tenia tintes de tristeza

-buuueeeeeno creo que es por que no tienes afinidad con los 4 elementos, debes ser a algo mas pero la pregunta es ¿a que?-reflexionaba mientras louise lo miraba con una mezcla de rabia y confusión.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡Solo existen 4 elementos si yo no soy compatible con ninguno entonces soy un fracaso como mago!-exclamo con lagrimas en sus ojos

-yo no quise decir eso… pero mejor olvidémonos de eso, voy a dormir afuera porque me voy a entrenar mas ok, te veo mañana.- con eso se despido de su maestra y salió al jardín de la escuela.

Ya afuera después de repetir la rutina de la mañana, se dispuso a meditar un poco, para poder ganar un poco de control de si mismo… y porque se le olvido sacar su libro del cuarto de louise, y le daba pereza ir a buscarlo.

-Roy-san-

Sacado de sus pensamientos giro hacia donde lo llamaban.

-¿siesta? ¿Qué haces aqui?-pregunto

-oh nada solo terminando algunas cosas que hacían falta que atendieran, pero ¿que haces aquí?-

-acababa de terminar mi entrenamiento, así que me puse a meditar un poco-le respondió cuando un rugido proveniente del estomago del chico lo hizo apenarse

-uhhh… jeje creo que se me olvido comer algo-

-bueno no es saludable saltearse la cena… ¡ya se! Ven conmigo-Roy no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando fue arrastrado literalmente por la muy alegre sirvienta.

(5 minutos después)

Después de ser llevado (arrastrado) por siesta, llegaron a la parte inferior del castillo donde se sitúa la cocina de la academia, ahí fue recibido como un héroe… lo cual incomodo un poco a nuestro amigo, pero no pensó mas solo lo acepto y dejo que fluyera todo con normalidad, tomando la comida que le ofrecieron, se quedo admirado por el gran sabor de la misma.

-debo reconocer, quizás esto sea lo mas rico que haya probado alguna vez.- dijo con su usual tono perezoso pero que extrañamente parecía estar combinado con admiración y excitación…era incomodo y extraño pero los demás no les importo

-HAHAHA yo soy el jefe cocinero, Marto, hare lo que sea para crear un sabor exquisito y milagroso-exclamo con orgullo y confianza- además no crees que también es una forma de magia.

-tienes razón, no importa las habilidades que tengas, uno puede realizar magia con ella si tienes pasión y amor a lo que realices.-opino Roy sabiamente (que sea un pervertido de closet y perezoso a morir no hace un tonto… o un idiota)

-HAHA eres un buen hombre, ¡me gustas chico que más podíamos esperar de nuestra espada!, ¡por favor, déjame besarte!-

Decir que Roy cambio de color mas rápido que un camaleón era quedarse corto, paso de su color natural a rojo, pálido, verde, azul y extrañamente morado.

-¡muchas gracias por su consideración, pero cortésmente lo rechazo!-exclamo con miedo y desesperación, mientras desesperadamente trataba de quitárselo de encima.

-¡eres muy modesto chico!- soltándolo a lo que Roy resoplo de alivio, mirando a siesta que solo le dio una sonrisa.

Después de la comida, y la terrible experiencia con el cocinero, salieron al patio, donde ambos admiraban el cielo nocturno adornado por la belleza del brillo de las lunas, y las estrellas que parecían bailar alrededor de ellas.

-por favor, vuelve a visitarnos otra vez. ¡Todos son tus admiradores, Roy-san!-le dijo siesta a Roy

-claro… "_ Siempre y cuando ese marto, no me intente besar de nuevo, ¡o le empujare un raikiri por el culo!-_exclamo mentalmente

-pero sabes, creo que e encontrado algo que me deja mas tranquilo, gente humilde, dedicada y sobretodo, por lo que e visto, que valora a otros y viven feliz con aun lo poco que puedan tener y eso me da algo mas que quiero proteger, me da esperanza y además-dijo mientras puso su línea de visión en siesta_-_amigos a los cuales quiero proteger… debo proteger, louise, tu, marto y todos los chicos de la cocina-termino, sonriéndole a la criada que se quedo viéndolo con admiración y un pequeño rubor adornando su rostro, aunque también noto que su ojo tenia tintes de tristeza, dolor y soledad lo cual la intrigo.

-¿porque dices eso?, si mal lo recuerdo solo llevamos mas de 2 dias que nos conocemos-pregunto un poco confundida, ¿Quién haría eso por alguien que apenas conoce?

-bueno… de donde yo vengo… e perdido mucha gente importante para mi, lo cual me hizo aferrarme a lo poco importante que tengo en mi vida, lo cual pasaría a ser mis amigos, pero por mas que intentara, siempre era incapaz de protegerlos-declaro Roy cuya voz se empezaba a agrietar y sus ojos amenazaban con romper en lagrimas, a decir verdad, el no sabia por que le decía esto

-siempre pensé que era obra del destino decirme que estaría solo… cada persona que fue muy cercana a mi murió o fue asesina frente a mi, me odiaba tanto, siempre era el que sobrevivía no importa cuan grave era la lesión yo vivía… ¡¿y mis amigos QUE?!, los veía morir, una y otra y otra y otra vez cada noche, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, revivía como morían, por eso me volví desinteresado de todo, eso lo pudiste ver siesta, por como me comporto y lo que le dije a ese rubio, esa actitud es como una mascara que cubre mi dolor y soledad, pero ahora estoy aquí, y honestamente la primera impresión cuando llegue aquí y fui marcado como familiar fue que tendría que pelear de nuevo, y por mi pasado perder de nuevo a la gente que me importa, pero… ¡NO MAS!, no puedo seguir revolcándome en el pasado, por eso viendo como tu, marto y los demás son así, herk incluso louise con su actitud, me hago este propósito, no dejar morir a nadie mas cercano a mi, aunque tenga que sacrificarme, esa es mi promesa a mi mismo y no pienso romperla esta vez, moriré con fin de cumplirla-

Termino con lagrimas corriendo sobre sus mejillas, aun no sabia por que le conto esto a ella pero muy en el fondo, sabia que podía confiar en ella… quizás era por que le recordaba demasiado a sus hermanas, pero nunca pudo pensar el porqué.

Con siesta, ella se quedo callada y en shock por lo que le dijo Roy, nunca espero este tipo de respuesta, y nunca imagino que alguien tuviera una vida así, ver morir a la gente que mas aprecia era una tortura muy cruel, ella hizo que Roy nunca espero lo abrazo y lloraba con el.

-¡no te sientas culpable por eso!, ellos no querrían que estuvieran culpándote por sus muertes, ellos desearían que pudieras ser feliz, olvidar el dolor, no eso, quizás todavía no te conozca bien, pero puedo decir que eres un buena persona, que desinteresada ayuda a los demás, y por lo que me dijiste, no importa acerté daño por proteger a quienes no pueden hacerlo-dijo mientras trataba de consolar a un ya roto Roy quien, reviviendo viejos y dolorosos recuerdo, se encontraba de rodillas y sollozaba en los brazos de siesta, él no había derramado tantas lagrimas desde que había perdido a su familia, es cierto que lloro cada amigo que perdía, no se rompía tanto como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Después de 10 minutos se controlo y rompió el abrazo con un sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro.

-l-lo siento siesta, siento que hallas visto y escuchado esto… en realidad me resulta difícil de creer que casi te derrame mi pasado, que es algo que realmente quiero olvidar-

-no importa, sin embargo creo saber porque lo hiciste, quizás necesitabas decirle a alguien lo que te afligía, y yo termine estando cuando no pudiste aguantarlo más.-

-si… creo que tienes razón, eso y que me recuerdas un poco a mis hermanitas-

-¿como es eso?-

-bueno tu, cara me recuerda a mi hermana Any y la forma en como actúas y el aura de tranquilidad y confort me recuerda a mi otra hermana Laura, ella podía hacerme feliz en los días donde me sentía deprimido y Any, je era la pequeña hiperactiva, siempre se metía a mi habitación a despertarme como ella solo podía… brincándome en el estomago-eso hizo que siesta riera un poco-si era muy gracioso, siempre la reprendía, pero no podía enojarme con ella, ni con Laura, eran mis soles y jure que protegería sus inocentes sonrisas hasta que ellas tomaran su propio camino en la vida.-su sonrisa se fue borrando de su rostro y solo una cara de tristeza y dolor se podía observar-…hasta que ese incidente paso y las perdí.-

-¿Qué paso?-

-no quiero decirlo… quizás más a delante, te diga todo referente a mi vida, ahora solo haz visto la punta del iceberg-

-esta bien, respetare tu deseo, pero creo que deberías decirle lo que me dijiste a la señorita valiere, después de todo, ella es tu maestro y debes poder confiar en ella también sobre tu pasado.-aconsejo siesta

- quizás tengas razón, pero todavía no quiero decir, todavía estoy sorprendido de abrirme tanto a ti, pero no importa, luego le contare a louise y luego les diré a ti y ella todo mi pasado, todo lo que me paso después de aquel día…- contesto Roy, realmente queriendo olvidar esos dolorosos recuerdos que lo afligían.

Después de despedirse de siesta, Roy se dispuso a dormir cerca de la fuente de agua, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por el sonido de gruñidos y movimientos escamosos.

Buscando el origen del ruido, encontró el familiar de kirche, la salamandra de fuego, la cual hizo algo que le dio mucho dolor a Roy, un golpe en la joyas.

Nuestro perverso amigo recito mas groserías que en un seminario de control de ira, después de el desafortunado suceso fue arrastrado, por segunda vez en la noche, por la salamandra, quien lo llevo a un cuarto oscuro, solo iluminado por una velas y un olor que Roy identifico muy bien, afrodisiacos, lo único que circulaba en su mente era ¿Quién podría hacer esto? Aunque el ya lo sabia, solo era una pregunta retorica.

-bienvenido-comento una voz que Roy identifico rápidamente como la de kirche.

Mirando a su ubicación, nuestro amigo tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para detener la hemorragia nasal que amenazaba con asesinarle.

En frente de él, ella vestía solo con un conjunto de lencería de color morado, no dejo nada, y digo absolutamente nada a la imaginación, la mente de nuestro buen y pervertido amigo estaba a mil por hora y solo comentar que sus pensamientos fueron clasificados como SSS-XXX ultra prohibido… da una idea de lo que imagino.

-k-k-Ki-kir-kirche-dijo o intento, su mente todavía volaba por la hermosa imagen en frente de el… (Cabe decir que inconscientemente se levanto la banda para memorizar eternamente con su sharingan el cuerpo casi desnudo de la maga pelirroja)

-bienvenido a mi dulce habitación, R-O-Y-kun-dijo seductoramente con los brazos cruzados, haciendo levantar su nada pequeñas tetas.

-¿eh?-fue lo único coherente que pudo salir de sus labios.

-pienso que es erróneo, pero mi apodo es la "Ardiente", tal como una antorcha que se enciende con facilidad-

-si… veo porque-

-oh así que lo entiendes, estoy enamorada. Si… ¡enamorada de ti!-confeso mientras posaba seximente.

En su cabeza había un chibi-Roy festejaba mientras gritaba "anotación" mientras bailaba el extraño gangnam style.

-el amor ataca de forma repentina y sin avisar-

-s-si, diría eso-

-La forma en que derrotaste y humillaste a guiche…fue tan genial- dijo inclinándose así Roy dejándolo ver el gran par de pechos-¡después de ver eso, kirche la Ardiente se convirtió en kirche la Pasión!

-bue-bueno-

Ella se disponía a besarlo cuando alguien los interrumpió.

-¡kirche!-llamo un hombre desde la ventana

-¡oh, styx!-el ahora identificado como styx hablo

-vine porque no te presentaste ala hora en que quedamos, ¿y esto…?-señalando a Roy quien todavía no salía de su aturdimiento y sus fantasías perversas.

Y kirche solo le respondió-cambiémosla para 2 horas mas tarde-.

-¡eso no es lo que esperaba!-

Después de eso nuestro perverso amigo por fin salió de su mundo erótico y pregunto por algo que le llamo la atención del chico de la ventana

-estamos en un tercer piso, ¿no?-

Después de la estúpida declaración de Roy, kirche en un movimiento de su varita manipulo una llama de una de las velas y formo una serpiente de fuego que ataco a pobre chico y cayo del 3° piso.

-así que… ¿Quién era?-

-oh solo un amigo-dijo como si nada- en cualquier caso, del que estoy enamorada ahora es de…-se disponía otra vez a besarlo, pero fueron interrumpidos otra vez.

-¡kirche!, ¡¿Quién es ese hombre?!-exigió esta vez un chico diferente- no se suponía que ibas a calentar la noche junto a…-no pudo terminar la frase cuando fue golpeado por otra serpiente de fuego creada por kirche.

-…así que otro amigo-

-si… volviendo a lo nuestro. La noche es corta, no quiero perder más de ella y no estar junto a ti.- se puso de nuevo a darle un beso pero otra vez fueron interrumpidos esta vez por 3 chicos.

Ya cansada de todas las interrupciones, ordeno a flame que se deshiciera de ellos, y su salamandra solo les lanzo una gran flama…que original.

Después de todo ese desmadre, kirche se abalanzo sobre nuestro buen amigo, presionando sus enormes pechos en los pectorales de Roy.

-"_esto es malo, muy malo…puedo sentir sus pezones… ¡y están duros!"-_grito mentalmente poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse.

-te amo Roy-

-"_¡tengo que salir de aquí!, si no lo hago rápido hare algo de lo que arrepentiré luego"-_pensando que hacer recordó algo que su sensei siempre le inculco cuando estuviera en estos casos

-"_vamos, recuerda lo que siempre sensei decía… {Siempre usa cond…}… ¡NO!… {Un par de grandes pechos compensa un desdichado cu…}… ¡ESO TAMPOCO! … {Siempre trata de encontrar el punto g para…}… ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?… {Nunca mezcles ron con tequi…}… ¿¡QUE CLASE DE CONSEJOS SON ESOS!? ¡Con razón estoy como estoy!-_

Sin saber que hacer, hizo lo único que podía hacer… dejar que las cosas fluyeran y dios, kami, buda o cualquier de ellos lo ayudara.

Lastima que sus suplicas no fueron contestadas cuando kirche le planto un beso muy apasionado en los labios.

La mente de Roy estaba un chibi-Roy corriendo en círculos y llorando como niña, porque se preguntaran… bueno en su mente otro Roy con cara de perverso mundial lo perseguía para noquearlo y tomar posesión de la mente de nuestro amigo, para poder poner en marcha todos los pensamientos prohibidos que maquino su imaginación.

Pero regresando a lo nuestro, su beso no duro cuando alguien volvió a irrumpir en su habitación pero esta vez no fueron unos chicos y no fue por la ventana, fue Louise que prácticamente tiro la puerta de una patada.

-¿eh?-kirche exclamo confundida

-¡Louise!-lloro Roy viendo a su amo rescatándola de las garras de la perversión y la lujuria… no es que no quisiera pero meterse en problemas apenas unos días de haber llegado aquí, era estúpido y no quería tener que meterse en asuntos problemáticos que al final le darían flojera hacer frente.

-kirche-dijo louise

-no ves que estoy ocupada, valliere-

-Zerbst, ¿de quien crees que es ese familiar al que estas acosando?-pregunto louise

-no se puede evitar. El amor y el fuego son el destino de un zerbest.-encogiéndose de hombros-nuestro instinto nos lleva a abrazar el amor.-

-ven- le ordeno a Roy, el cual estaba felizmente de hacer el mandato de su maestra cuando fue interrumpido por kirche

-¡espera! ¡Puede que sea tu familiar, pero sigue siendo humano!-defendía ella-¡es una tiranía entrometerse en su romance!-

-"_romance mi culo… ¡casi me violas!-_gritaba mentalmente Roy, quien no esperaba que kirche pusiera su rostro entre sus pechos.

-verdad Roy- le dijo, lo cual llevo a su mente a otro de la ya larga lista de debates de moral y perversidad que habían pasado por su mente durante los 10 minutos que estuvo en esa habitación, o dejarse caer en la tentación o salir antes de que se agravaran las cosas.

En su gran sabiduría solo pudo expresar unas palabra incoherentes y levantarse para salir, pero el no esperaba lo que kirche tenia preparado hacer.

-¿eh? ¿Ya te vas?-le dijo mientras hacia el mas temido de todas las técnicas que pueden existir, ninguna dimensión esta a salvo de ese técnica y solo las mujeres podían hacerlo… si mis compañeros hombres Roy fue atacado por los ojos de cachorro no jutsu.

-"_¡NOOOOO! … !Todo menos es! Eso es lo único a lo que no puedo resistirme"- _lloraba Roy mentalmente, ser atacado por el peor enemigo de un hombre, eso era bajo muy bajo.

-Roy no le hagas caso eso lo usa para todo el mundo-le dijo louise

-O-ok- dijo mientras era arrastrado por 3° vez en la noche por su amo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-esto no ha terminado valliere me oyes-dijo decidida a hacer a Roy su hombre.

* * *

(Más tarde en la habitación de Roy)

Ya dentro los 2 paso algo que Roy louise exploto

-¡¿Qué es lo que eres, un perro callejero en celo?!- le grito expulsando un aura que hizo a Roy estremecerse.

-¡DIABLOS NO!, fui arrastrado por su estúpida salamandra a su habitación-dijo tratando de defenderse, a lo cual louise no le creyó.

-si claro, crees que me lo voy a tragar esa excusa-

-si, espero que me creas o… ¡no puede se!-dijo Roy mientras pensaba el por que el de la ira de su amo.

-¿Qué?-

-¡estas celosa! ¿No?-dijo empalagosamente burlándose de su maestra, pero no esperaba cierta acción dolorosa que experimento no hace mucho… un golpe en la hombría… de nuevo.

Roy gimió de dolor y cayo de rodillas, lo siguiente que paso fue que su cabeza fue aplastada por louise.

-¡¿Por qué sentiría celos de ti?!-

-no, me equivoque, perdóname…-lloro desde el suelo.

-mira no me importa con quien salgas, pero ella nunca me oíste.-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto nuestro adolorido amigo

-¡la familia de kirche los zerbest y mi familia los valliere son enemigos irreconciliables!-explicando el asunto- ¡seria una deshonra permitirles tocarnos un mechón de cabello o incluso a un simple familiar con complejo de perro, ¡¿entiendes?!-

-lo entiendo-

(Después)

-¿entonces… dices que la salamandra te golpeo bhu en las bolas y te arrastro a su habitación?… bhu hahahahaha.- reía de la desgracia de su familiar

-si ríete de mi desgracia- dijo mientras lloraba lagrimas de anime

-que patético. Y según eres un guerrero espadachín, ¿no?-

-no, nunca dije que era espadachín, si soy bueno, pero lo que viste era causado por esta runa-explico señalando la su mano izquierda.

-mmm… entonces es quizás la habilidad especial que recibe cuando una convocación se vuelve un familiar, por ejemplo un gato puede tener la habilidad de hablar.-deducía ella.

-bueno eso responde a eso, pero no deja de necesitar una espada para poder luchar y aprovechar esta habilidad, "_y de paso aprovecharme y conseguir las 3 espadas para empezar a practicar el santoryuu".-_ pensaba aprovechándose de su maestra… si es patético depender de una maga pelo rosa y mas plana que una tabla de planchar, pero en tiempos de necesidad hay apoyarse de todo.

-tienes razón. Ya que mañana es el día de nada (seria el domingo para nosotros), podemos ir mañana a conseguirte una espada así que veta a dormir, mañana nos levantaremos temprano-

-ok-

(a la mañana siguiente)

En una habitación muy conocida con una muy conocida pechugona pelirroja, cuyo pensamientos eran igual de conocidos

-¿Cómo seduciré hoy a Roy?-se preguntaba cuando un ruido le llamo la atención, asomándose por su ventana vio a Roy con louise montando un caballo saliendo del castillo con rumbo a pueblo.

-¿Dónde irán?… bueno, creo que puede aprovechar esto para hacer mi movimiento, si la táctica de encontrarnos por coincidencia-dijo mientras se dirigía a alguna parte

En otra habitación se encontraba una chica que no aparentaba mas de 13, su cabello corto de color azul, vistiendo el uniforme normal de la academia con gafas rojas y un libro verde que por ahora leía, también portando un bastón con forma de signo de interrogación.

Escucho llamando a su puerta vio a kirche hablando pero como tenia un hechizo de silencio hasta que lo levanto fue que pudo escuchar lo que decía su amiga

Después de una conversación de poca importancia salvo el nombre de la chica ahora conocida como tabitha, la convenció de que la acompañara a pueblo para acos… ejem buscar a su amor.

Con la ayuda del su familiar que resulto ser el extraño dragón azul de la excusa de Roy, cuyo nombre es slyph salieron volando en busca del Cyclops.

En el pueblo un adolorido Roy miraba los puesto ambulantes a su alrededor, le recordaba cuando fue a Italia para resolver con unos amigos una serie de desapariciones referentes al makai…pero eso es otra historia, el cansado y aburrido Roy seguía mirando a la gente pasar, despreocupada de la vida, viviendo feliz y sencillo… los envidiaba, cuanto no daría por tener una vida normal, pero como decía su sensei, dejar de llorar por lo que perdiste y construir tu futuro con lo que tienes.

Después de como 15 minutos caminando llegaron a una armería. Hay un tipo con dientes como de ardilla y unos bigotes como espagueti los atendía.

Mientras observaban las armas louise le pregunto al encargado por un arma para su familiar

-quiero un espada grande y gruesa para el-señalando a Roy

-bueno según mi experiencia, es probable que una de tamaño mediano sea el mas apropiado para el.-le sugirió el herrero

-¡dije que quería una mas grande y gruesa!-le repitió con tono peligroso y altanero.

-S-si-dijo mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera del establecimiento-que noble tan novata e ignorante… hehehe una presa fácil.-

-entonces… ¿si me vas a comprar una espada?-Roy pregunto

-si seria peligroso que te volviera a secuestrar kirche-

-vaya, honestamente no me esperaba que si me lo compraras-

Después de unos minutos salió el encargado con una espada grande, dorada como si estuviera bañada en oro, con guardia en cruz y adorno de esmeralda.

-¡esta es la mejor espada de la tienda!, ¡sorpréndete al oír que el famoso alquimista germaniano, lord shupei, la fabrico! Corta el hierro como mantequilla -explicaba el herrero.

A Roy no le convenció mucho sus palabras, pero algo que si sabía es que un arma fabricada por alquimistas emitía energía de ella, y su sharingan podía verlo, así que se levanto la banda para observar el arma con su ojo izquierdo, al comprobarlo dicha espada no emita energía alguna, era una espada normal… pero noto una variación en el lugar, volteando a ver alrededor de la tienda vio una firma de energía emitida por una desde un barril de la esquina, así que primero tenia que sacarse de encima al vendedor y esta espada y ver si podía llevarse aquella espada que parecía abandonada por el propietario de la armería.

-es buena pero no creo que mi amo pueda pagarlo nee-

-¿cuánto cuesta?-pregunto louise

-¡3000 nuevos oros!-dijo el propietario

-¡pero eso cuesta un castillo en un valle!-

-una buena espada es tan valiosa como un castillo-

-pero solo traje 100 nuevos oros- dijo louise

-una espada decente cuesta al menos 200.- decía el propietario encogiéndose de hombros

-¿ni tienes una que pueda cortar y que cuesta 100?-pregunto avergonzada louise

-buena tengo una-dijo mientras buscaba en el barril donde Roy observo la firma de poder, sorprendentemente fue la misma espada que el observo.

-esta es un poco vieja, pero su la cuidas bien, te será útil.-dijo dándole una espada de grosor como el una katana, guardia corta y color oxido, realmente a Roy no le importaba, esta espada tenia un poder escondido y a juzgar por como se la ofrecía el hombre, no tenia idea de lo que podía hacer.

-bueno… para mi esta bien, ¿no tienes una funda?-pregunto Roy, y le entregaron una (prácticamente es igual a la de kirito en sword art online),

-bien me la llevo- después de pagar salieron solo para ser observados por kirche a lo lejos y tabitha que seguía en su libro.

-¡esa chica vino aquí para hacerlo dudar de sus sentimientos comprándole un regalo!-exclamo enojada e indignada-¡Qué engreída, Louise la cero!

(En el castillo, habitación de louise)

Después de regresar del pueblo, tanto louise como Roy no esperaban el arribo de kirche con la espada dorada que Roy identifico como una falsificación de un arma alquimista, regalándose-la como símbolo de un amor y esa tonteras que Roy experimento anoche, bueno ¿Cómo es que kirche pudo comprarla siendo tan cara?, la respuesta fue simple, con la ayuda de sus enormes encantos engatuso al herrero y se la dejo por una sexta parte de lo que quiso vendérselo a louise.

-¿te gusta?- le pregunto la pelirroja tetona a Roy

-bueno no me quejo-en realidad esta feliz consiguió 2 espadas, una mas y podía empezar a entrenar con el santoryu.

-¿Qué significa esto, Zerbst?-pregunto louise

-por coincidencia, me encontré con una espada que se vería bien con Roy y se la traje de regalo. Eso es todo.- dijo inocentemente encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras las dos gatas seguían en su pelea Roy se presento con la otra chica de la habitación.

-¡Yo! Soy Roy picazzo encantado, si no te ofende puedo preguntar tu nombre-

Tabitha solo aparto para ver a hombre y reprimió rápidamente un sonrojo que amenazaba asomarse en su rostro, era la primera vez que observaba claramente su rostro y era guapo, mentalmente se reprendió, nunca había tenido esos pensamientos con otros hombre y llega este con una sonrisa perezosa y la hace sentirse así.

Ocultando su cara detrás del libro le respondió

-tabitha- respondió detrás de su lbro

-ehh solo tabitha, mmm bueno no soy nadie para criticar, pero debo decir es un bonito nombre para una bonita mujer-si nuestro amigo Roy a veces le sale lo coqueto sin que se de cuenta.

Esa declaración le valio que dicha maga peli-azul se sonrojara mas, pero su interacción no duro mas cuando la pelea de las otras 2 llego hasta el amigo Roy.

-En ese caso, dejemos que Roy lo decía.- expreso kirche, Roy no tenia idea de que por que estaba hablando con tabitha, así que dejo que siguiera la corriente.

-¿yo?-

-si, tu. Estamos peleando por tu espada-dijo louise

En eso Roy saco de la funda la otra y las comparo

-"_bueno si lo que dijo de cortar el hierro es verdad, la dorada me ayuda, aparte de que esta otra tiene poderes ocultos, si le agregamos que quiero aprender el santoryu las dos me sirven como ataque y apoyo…"-_reflexionaba en sus pensamiento, luego miro a las dos chicas y empezó a sudar frio-"_realmente no me dejaran elegir las dos ¿no?" _–pensó lo ultimo nerviosamente, así que pregunto.

-¿y si me quedo con las 2?, me sirve para mi técnica de espadas-aclaro rápidamente pero de nada le sirvió fue golpeado por las dos en toda la cara.

Después e ignorar al adolorido Roy se pusieron de nuevo en su pelea.

-es una buena oportunidad, así que te lo diré. ¿Sabes? Te odio.-aclaro kirche

-je lo mismo digo-respondió la maga Loli

-¡ES UN DUELO!-dijeron al unísono

-ma~~ma, vamos a tranquilizarnos por favor-trato Roy de ser el pacificador pero sucedió algo que no esperaba.

-**¡cállense de una vez, estúpidas mujeres!-**grito la espada dejando a Roy sudando de nerviosismo por la reacción de las mujeres

-¿estúpidas…?-inicio kirche

-¿…mujeres?-finalizo louise, dándole ambas una mirada de muerte a Roy que gimió como niña, algo que si sabia y temía mucho era la ira de una mujer, y ahora teniendo a 2, dejaba al infierno como un paraíso.

-¡N-No no fui yo!- suplicaba pero fue salvado por tabitha

-la espada-dijo ella, a lo que ellos miraron a la espada

-**me despertaron de mi sueño…-**dijo la espada, Roy dio una cara plana y dijo- Eh… hablaste "!_¿ESA ERA LA GRAN HABILIDAD ESCONDIDA DE ESTA MADRE?!-_gritando para si mismo.

**-¡estoy impresionado!, tienes la cara de un guerrero que ha visto la muerte y la a superado, tienes mucha habilidades. No me extraña haber despertado.-**dijo la espada.

-es una espada con intelecto, una "espada inteligente".-aclaro kirche-vaya, volviste a comprar un objeto extraño.-

-no tenia ni la menor idea. Voy a regresar inmediatamente esta cosa.-dijo Louise

-**¿Qué año es?** **y antes de eso, ¿Dónde estamos? ¡vamos, respóndeme!-**pidió la espada

-bueno te lo explicare luego pero primero las presentaciones, soy Roy-presentándose a su nueva espada

-**¡y yo derflinger! Bienvenido, mi hermano.-**se presento el ahora conocido como derflinger, mientras Roy le llenaba con lo poco que sabia las otras dos chica seguían en su cosas, una decepcionada por que su amor eligió la espada parlante que la suya y la otra quejándose de por que todo lo raro se le acerca.

(Lugar desconocido)

Una figura con capa negra miraba hacia el cielo oscuro sus ojos eran de color carmesí con 3 tomoes que giraban sin parar hasta formar lo que parece ser un átomo.

-**así que alguien mas con el mismo poder que el mio a aparecido, bueno parece ser que tendré que hacerle una visita.-** declaro la siniestra figura que fue arribada por otra pero un poco mas pequeña y con el pelo mas largo.

-**entonces -danna ¿podre enseñarle mi arte un?.-**pregunto la otra figura

-**ya lo veremos… ya veremos…-**y con eso las dos figuras desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche dejando una presagio de peligro y muerte para el futuro

* * *

**bueno terminado el segundo, espero que les haya gustado, ademas también a los que si les importa mi historia, perdón por el retaso, la universidad y estar enfermo me quito tiempo pero voy a tratar de no tardar mucho para el siguiente, sin mas que decir me voy cuídense y comenten aunque sea para mentarme la madre pero comente si.**


	3. Revelaciones al ciclope

**ya regrese cabrones... no se crean ando medio feliz y enojado, feliz ya casi termina la universidad y son vacaciones y mas tiempo para mis fic, enojado por que por enfermo me lleve algunas a recuperacion. pero olvidadando eso aqui el nuevo de roy el perverso de closet, ademas se revela la pareja de roy hahahahahahah quisiera ver tu cara gajeel cuando lo leas, pero dejando eso aqui la historia**

* * *

Ultima vez

-**así que alguien mas con el mismo poder que el mio aparecido, bueno parece ser que tendré que hacerle una visita.-** declaro la siniestra figura que fue arribada por otra pero un poco mas pequeña y con el pelo mas largo.

-**entonces -danna ¿podre enseñarle mi arte un?-**pregunto la otra figura

-**ya lo veremos… ya veremos…-**y con eso las dos figuras desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche dejando una presagio de peligro y muerte para el futuro

* * *

Unos días han pasado desde el intento de violación y el incidente de las espadas, ahora en la oficina de director osmond se llevaba a cabo una importante con un noble… (Honestamente me da flojera describir esto así que nos saltemos esto y seguimos después de eso).

Después de terminado el asunto entro la asistente del director

-y bien, ¿Qué tarea imposible nos ha pedido ahora el palacio?-pregunto la Srta. Longueville mientras acomodaba unos cuantos libros.

-¿eh? Solo vino a aconsejarme que tuviera cuidado con un ladrón.-contesto osmond.

-¿ladrón?-

-si, recientemente apareció un ladrón llamado fouquet, el cual se centra en robarle sus tesoros a los nobles usando magia para causar revuelta y pánico entre público- explico

-¿hablas de Fouquet la "tierra desmoronada"?- pregunto ella

-si, bueno, nuestra escuela tiene a su cuidado una atesorada reliquia de palacio, el báculo de la destrucción.-

-¿báculo de la destrucción? Que nombre tan sanguinario…-

-no me importa que tan bueno hechicero sea fouquet, la habitación del tesoro ha sido fortificada por muchos hechiceros de tipo cuadrado. No hay de que preocuparse.

Terminaron su conversación y osmond pues… siguió con el acoso sexual que le valió otro golpe como el del otro día.

(Más tarde en la noche)

Nuestro buen y perverso amigo estaba entrenando otra vez, pero ahora estaba leyendo un libro diferente, este decía que había una forma de moldear su chacra por medios de signo y así evitar el gasto innecesario de energía, esto lo golpeo, ¿quiere decir que él estaba haciendo sus técnicas erróneamente todo este tiempo?, el pobre se dio contra la pared del jardín por ser tan estúpido, eso le hubiera resuelto muchos problemas antes, donde se cansaba rápidamente en una pelea y tenia que administrar sus técnicas, dejando su episodio de estupidez estudio los sellos y pudo llegar a comprenderlo tan que pudo adaptar los necesarios para su **karyuu endan, raikiri y raikiri okami, **pero eran necesarios de 12 a 15,mientras que para su experimental **chidori nagashi y chidori eison, ** solo necesitaba 3 a 4, lo que los hacia mas rápidos de utilizar, pero como no los dominaba todavía no podía depender de ellos, probando el limite de usos ahora con sellos puestos en sus técnicas descubrió que podía hacer su **raikiri** hasta 4 veces y el **raikiri okami **hasta 2 antes de caer cansado, era un gran progreso a lo que antes podía, el tenia que decidir entre 2 **raikiris** o un solo **raikiri okami**, y su **karyuu endan** era mas poderoso que antes y tenia mucho mayor control del mismo.

Después de eso se puso a descansar un poco, había llegado al punto donde estaba mareado y empezó a hiperventilarse… había llegado a un punto critico en el cual estaba al borde de la muerte por usar demasiado de su chacra y usar todo era morir… era algo que deseaba evitar si podía.

En eso vio a alguien que se acercaba y observo que era siesta.

-oh… siesta ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Roy con un tono mas perezoso de lo habitual.

-nada aquí viendo lo que hacías… veo que no era mentira lo que decían los rumores, que puedes utilizar rayos para atacar, pero no sabia que podías utilizar el fuego también-dijo siesta impresionada por las habilidades de Roy

-jeje pues no me preguntaste y aparte la única que sabía era Louise-dijo despreocupadamente… (Ósea me preocupa este chico, ya sé que yo soy el que escribe esta historia pero maldita sea es muy ocioso y calmado de todo que es desesperante… pero una vez mas fue mi error como escritor de esto)… ok…después del episodio dramático de nuestro querido autor, volvamos donde nos quemados… así Roy era de nuevo despreocupado de la opinión de los demás.-bueno pero ¿porque no me dices exactamente porque estas aquí tan tarde?-pregunto, ya que realmente el tenia un don para observar por encima de las mentiras de la gente… parecía que podía ver el alma, pero la verdad era que con su sharingan podía ver el cambio repentino de flujo de chacra en el interior de la gente así como saber que están sintiendo exactamente, como la excitación, enojo, envidia, pereza(la cual conoce a la perfección) y otras mas.

-uh….- divagaba siesta un poco incomoda por la pregunta

-sabes mejor no me digas, no quiero presionarte mejor hablemos de otra cosa-tratando de calmarla

-si… bueno me preguntaba ¿de donde vienes?-pregunto curiosa

-bueno de una tierra muy lejana, con sus propias peculiaridades y peligros, queda muy lejos de aquí, pero no creo que pueda volver a ella ya que creo o mas bien tengo la certeza de que estoy en otra dimensión-explicaba Roy

-¿otra dimensión?-

-si, o en otras palabras otro mundo, veras cuando louise me invoco de donde yo soy, estaba caminaba a la organización a la cual yo trabajo un portal extraño se me cruzo en el camino y me arrastro aquí… estuve pensando muy profundamente e invocar un familiar es el transportar de un lugar a otro así que llegue a la conclusión que dicha transportación no se limitaba al mismo mundo si no a otros mas, así que ya no estoy mas en mi mismo mundo estoy anclado aquí hasta encontrar una forma de volver que no creo que sea muy pronto-explicaba Roy cansado de hablar mucho, la verdad ya quería irse a dormir… muy flojo el bastardo.

-así que estas no sabes cuanto tiempo te quedaras ¿no?-

-exactamente-

Después de hablar un poco mas sobre su propio mundo, algunos amigos y una que otra cosa que hay de diferencia entre los dos, se dispusieron a tomar cada uno su propio camino a su dormitorio, pero a Roy no se le quitaba de la cabeza que algo le oculto siesta pero lo dejo a un lado y siguió.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de los dormitorios fue sorprendido por kirche por el mismo conjunto de ropa de la noche que Roy nombro como _la pesadilla de la lujuria_ sé que no es un nombre original, además no siempre puede ser bueno en todo aunque es perezoso y pervertido.

-buenas ~noches~~-dijo kirche empalagosamente sexi

-¡hola y adiós! Estoy cansado y necesito levantarme temprano mañana… nos vemos-exclamo mientras intentaba huir, el realmente si se ponía en la misma situación del otro día no estaba seguro de poder resistirse esta vez.

-oye. ¿Recuerdas la espada que te traje?-pregunto

-ah aquella dorada, ¿Qué hay con ella?-

-bueno como me costó mucho dinero, y para mi es inútil te la daré ¿Qué piensas?-

-¿enserio? así nada mas-él dijo algo escéptico por el ofrecimiento.

-por supuesto-le dijo mientras lo arrastraba a su habitación

-ok gracias por la espada… pero algo me preocupa y es Louise-comento preocupado por su maestra un poco voluble… a quien quería engañar estaba aterrado por lo ella le haría.

-no te preocupes por valiere. Este es un símbolo de nuestro amor.-decía seductoramente

-oye, hablando de eso, te quería preguntar algo.-

-¿que?-

-¿Por qué yo?, si bien me siento alagado de que estés interesado en mi, tienes a prácticamente cada chico de aquí comiendo de tu mano, ¿Qué viste en mi?-pregunto Roy pero algo dentro de el ya sabia la respuesta.

-por que tú tienes cosas que ellos no.-dijo alegremente.- no vale la pena compararte con ellos.

-¿en serio? Dime algunos.-

-bueno tienes una manera de comportarte muy peculiar y no respetas fácilmente a alguien, al igual de tu aparente aburrimiento de todo y tus ojos demuestran que eres un pervertido de closet.-le explicaba

Roy tenia su único ojo abierto como un plato… ella fácilmente vio a través de su mascara que ocultaba lo único aparte de su dolor que quería que nadie supiera nunca… su perverseness… así que hiso lo único que podía hacer en este caso… salir corriendo como niña con el corazón roto. (Inserte la imagen de aikawa ayumu cuando corre en vergüenza…no soy dueño de kore wa zombie desu ka ni ninguno de sus trajes o vampiros ninja… maldita sea)

Kirche trato de persuadirlo pero nada tuvo éxito para meterlo en razón… así que se abalanzo sobre el dejándolo en el suelo con ella encima.

-o-oi déjame salir-le dijo Roy

-no lo hare, por que la sangre cazadora del amor, mi sangre von zerbts esta muy emocionada.-le dijo seductoramente mientras acariciaba sus pechos contra su espalda.

-¿a que te refieres con cazador?-pregunto nerviosamente

-que me excito más cuando mi presa no se deja atrapar fácilmente.-le respondió presionando aun mas sus pechos en su espalda.

Rezando por ser salvado, parece que esta vez alguien si escucho sus suplicas por que louise hiso acto de presencia de nuevo tirando la puerta de una patada.

-¡Louise!-grito de jubilo Roy provocando que nuestra ardiente pelirroja se apartara de él.

-y así aparece la plancha rosada-dijo kirche

-¡nos vamos a casa!-dijo…mas bien exigió a Roy

-¡cl-claro!-grito y salió rápidamente del cuarto

Después de que regresaron a su habitación louise procedió a regañarlo y golpearlo por volver a caer en la engatusada de kirche y el pobre termino la noche, cansado, mojado y golpeado por pendejo.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Las cosas iban como costumbre los estudiantes en sus clases, Roy seguía entrenando y perfeccionando nuevas técnicas y practicando con otros elementos y el director seguía acosando a su asistente, la cual le seguía golpeando… lo normal en un mundo no tan normal, pero Roy no se sacaba de la cabeza de que algo faltaba.

Ya terminado su entrenamiento y con hambre fue, inesperadamente golpeado por la espalda por el cocinero acosador sexual marto.

-¡hola "nuestra espada"!- saludo de golpe literalmente a Roy, el cual adolorido lo volteo a ver-que tal si vuelves a venir a la cocina-le dijo

-claro-respondió con el estomago, era normal teniendo hambre no pensó mucho

Ya en la cocina Roy literalmente se devoro todo a su paso el cual con modestia agradeció por la comida y el servicio que le daba el cocinero.

-realmente debo de pedirte disculpas, siempre me tratas muy bien, a pesar de que no nos conocemos bien-decía apenado el pervertido de un solo ojo

-no sea tan modesto chico, son solo sobras de los noble.- le contesto marto

-por cierto, ¿Dónde esta siesta?, no la eh visto desde anoche y ya es casi medio día-pregunto Roy un poco preocupado por la chica que le recuerda a sus hermanas, realmente muy en el fondo él se preocupa por ella.

-¿siesta no te lo dijo?-y marto le explico que ella fue llamada para servir a un noble cuyo nombre era conde Mott y que esa misma mañana se había ido.

-¿eh? ¿Pero porque tan de repente?-pregunto tratando de contener su ira

-al final, nosotros los plebeyos debemos hacer lo que los nobles quieran que hagan-dijo algo resignado el cocinero.

-"_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pude haber hecho algo por ti"-_pensaba con mas enojo

Después de eso, le pregunto a louise si conocía al hombre y le explico todo lo relacionado de él, como es un mensajero imperial y un noble arrogante.

-pero ¿Qué quiere de siesta?-pregunto a un mas enojado

-**cuando un noble pide a una muchacha especifica, suele significar que ella va convertirse en su amante.-** explico derflinger-**¿ni siquiera sabias eso? **

-¿su…mujer?-dijo lentamente mientras su ira iba aumentando aun mas, si era posible-¿es cierto eso louise?-

-bueno he oído muchas historia sobre eso.-explico ella.-es verdad que existen muchos tipos de nobles.-termino dejando a Roy en sus propios pensamientos.

(Después)

En algún lugar del castillo estaba un cierto rubio que seguía en su faceta de gigoló, pero ahora no actuaba tan egocéntrico, dicho chico estaba tratando de otra rubia que estaba en el problema anterior… (Honestamente me da flojera escribir esta escena solo imaginen).

-¡maravilloso un colgante de mitril¡-decía la chica rubia admirada del regalo que le daba guiche.

-te queda perfecto, ¿no te parece, Montmorency? –dijo a la ahora identificada como Montmorency.

-¿acaso intentas borrar lo que hiciste no?-dijo acusadoramente

-¿vas a creer en lo que un simple familiar..?-dijo un poco nervioso recordando el incidente anterior y en ese instante apareció Roy frente de el pero pudo notar que estaba furioso pero no sabia porque.

-¡Roy! ¡¿Planeas volver a interponerte en el camino de mi amor?!-

-no… esta vez no, quiero saber mi me puedes decir algo-dijo muy seriamente

Guiche se sorprendió de la actitud en la que le hablo muy diferente a la del día en que pelearon. Roy le pregunto acerca del conde mott y él le dijo todo lo que sabia y donde estaba su castillo sin mas que decir Roy le dio las gracias y se fue rápidamente.

En el comedor louise busca a Roy quien después de escuchar lo que le dijo su espada no había regresado ni siquiera a comer.

-¿eh? ¿Y Roy?-pregunto kirche que recién había llegado donde louise esperaba a Roy

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto la maga Loli apuntando al carrito lleno de comida

-oh ¿esto? Me da pena que solo coma sobras así que pensé en traerle un poco de lo mio-respondió

-¿ahora vas a seducirlo con comida?-

Después otra vez de pelear como gatas guiche escucho el pleito y hablo.

-es cierto. No hace mucho, me pregunto donde quedaba la mansión de conde mott.-les dijo

Después de eso kirche se burlo de ella sobre familiares que traicionan maestro y se van a buscar a otros, ignorando todo eso fue tras Roy para evitar que se metiera en problemas…si supiera.

Roy corría lo mas rápido que podía, que por cierto era mas rápido que una persona normal le tomo solo 15 minutos llegar al castillo del noble y si tenia algo que decir es que era enorme y lujosa pero eso le importaba una mierda el iba por siesta y lo demás no le importaba, si tenia que hacer un camino de cadáveres quemados para llegar a ella lo aria, se escondió por si había guardias, esta por noquearlos cuando paso algo que el no tenia previsto que ocurriera en este preciso momento… su enfermedad lo ataco.

-thum…thum-empezo a hacer su corazón lo cual le hizo llevarse su mano a su pecho y toser sin control y escupir sangre-"_mal-maldición…por que ahora de todo el tiempo"-_pensó cuando sus piernas cedieran y se derrumbo lo cual escucharon los guardias y se lo llevaron frente al conde mott.

Mientras tanto dicho hombre estaba haciendo algo un poco…ya saben a siesta pero fue interrumpido cuando por sus guardias para decirle sobre el intruso y fue a ver a dicho hombre.

Después fue a ver Roy quien era sostenido por los guardias ya que aun se sentía débil por el ataque que tuvo, pero el conde se puso de arrogante importándole el asunto y como se veía Roy y lo mando a sacar del castillo, cabe decir que Roy no pudo oponerse por lo débil que estaba, pero reunió toda la fuerza que pudo para hablarle.

-es-espera, tengo algo que decir-dijo muy débilmente.

-habla chico-

-es verdad que pido a siesta para que sea su amante-pregunto enojado pero no se podía distinguir por lo cansado que estaba.

-es verdad, ahora siesta es una sirviente formal de mott Estate, y como el amo trate a su sirviente esta bajo su propia jurisdicción.-termino de explicar eso hizo 2 cosas la primera que Roy se enojara mas y la segunda que el conde mott siguiera diciendo cosas de los nobles y plebeyos que a Roy simplemente le estaba hartando.

-¡no me jodas! ¡Solo porque eres noble no quieras abusar de dicho poder y aprovecharte de que siesta no pueda negarse! ¡Y hare lo que sea para liberarla de esta estupidez!-grito con rabia pero en eso tuvo otro ataque y cayo de rodillas llevándose la mano a la boca para parar el mar de sangre que salía de ella.

En eso siesta salió para auxiliar a Roy inclinándose frente a mott para pedir que lo perdonara y tomar el castigo que le pusiera a él, naturalmente Roy quiso detenerla pero estaba un poco ocupado con el dolor de su enfermedad o mas bien la maldición que recibió hace algún tiempo (esto se aclarara mas adelante) y no podía hacer nada.

-tu nombre es Roy cierto. Dijiste que harías lo que sea ¿verdad? ¿Es eso cierto?-

-claro…haría lo que fuera para salvar a las personas que son importantes para mi-dijo con convicción y un poco de dolor.

-Ok creeré en ti, mira siento un profundo afecto por mi colección de libro y hay un libro que deseo.-hablo el noble – en un libro que fue invocado accidentalmente a este mundo cuando cierta hechicera experimentaba con magia.

-Al parecer, una distinguida familia de Germania lo ha guardado como su tesoro, su hija esta estudiando en tu escuela.

-… ¿de casualidad no es la familia zervst?-pregunto Roy

-¿como lo supiste?-pregunto un poco sorprendido el hombre.

-creo que se lo puedo conseguir… pero el método para hacerlo no me va a gustar-declaro gimiendo en la ultima parte.

-entonces ¿tenemos un trato?-pregunto mott

-claro… siempre y cuando usted cumpla su parte-dijo Roy

-mph ¡no dudes de la palabra de un noble plebeyo!-

Con eso dicho Roy corrió de vuelta a la academia, pero claro con la maldición atacándolo no podía moverse libremente.

-"_joder…porque hago las cosas sin pensar, honestamente si Rin se entera que estoy haciendo me matara antes de que esta madre lo haga"-_pensó para el mismo recordando el por que cargaba una maldición encima

* * *

**Flashback hace 2 años**

La quinta guerra santa por el grial la batalla entre magos y sirvientes que son héroes mitológicos que pelean a muerte para obtener el santo grial el cual concede cualquier deseo al que lo obtenga, Roy solo tenia un pensamiento acerca de eso, y era mucho trabajo y mucho dolor y gimió de como accedió a hacer este trabajo… y recordó cuando su jefe le dijo que solo tenia que hacer de observador para cuidar de que los idiotas magos no dejaran salir a la luz el secreto de lo sobrenatural a la sociedad normal civil.

Pero como sabemos la vida de Roy no es fácil se vio involucrado con un chico llamado emiya shiro y su siervo saber además de la chica, la cual Roy bautizo (para molestia de ella) la reina tsundere tohsaka Rin y su siervo archer.

Para resumir las cosas fue golpeado, empalado, encadenado, hechizado, y cortado por los otros siervos además de manoseado por unos insectos asquerosos (en orden por berserk, lanzer, rider, caster, y assassin de los sirvientes, y sakura y sus insectos siniestros) todo en la misma semana… (Eso es estar salado) además de que dejo a un enojado y adolorido Cyclops.

Salteando todas las peleas problemáticas en la cual estuvo… además de sostener una pelea a muerte con assassin, la misma que apenas gano y en el final de la guerra tomando un ataque que se diría a shiro, el cual era un hechizo maldito que era de la misma índole que le quito la vida al padre adoptivo de shiro, emiya kiritsugi.

Una vez ganada la guerra shiro y su harem (bastardo afortunado) auxiliaron a Roy, Medea y Rin curaron todas las heridas de su cuerpo, pero no pudieron romper la maldición que Medea identifico como el sello infernal de 5 puntos mortales, el cual era un tatuaje siniestros de 5 calaveras que formaban una estrella en donde su corazón esta, alrededor de ella tenia un circulo grande como un reloj el cual parecía que avanzaba lentamente.

Medea explico que esa maldición mataba al usuario lentamente y que no había forma de romperla así que Roy estaba condenado a morir y según por lo que dedujo Medea junto con Rin tenia como más 3 años hasta que lo matara, pero Roy como fue siempre en su vida, bueno desde que murió su familia hace 2 años no le tomo mucha importancia y dijo.

-mmm así que me estoy muriendo.-dijo tirado en el suelo observando el cielo con los brazos y piernas extendidas.-…bueno honestamente no creí que me fuera a morir tan rápido… pero lo bueno es que ahora se cuando me llegara la hora ¿ne?- dijo despreocupado lo cual dejo impactado a los demás ¿tan poca importancia tenia por su vida?

-¿! COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO ALA LIGUERA ¡? ¡ES TU VIDA LA QUE SE ESTA EXTINGUIENDO!-grito Rin enojada y preocupada de la reacción de Roy, pocos sabían que se enamoro secretamente del ciclope perezoso en el transcurso de la guerra, principalmente por la forma en la que encaraba y se sobreponía sobre los espíritus heroicos, aun con todas las desventajas que tenia contra ellos.

-¡si como puedes tomar esta noticia así! ¡No tienes honor como hombre o guerrero!-esta vez fue saber o arthuria quien durante las mismo conflicto había llegado a respetar a Roy por su valentía en el campo de batalla, pero la forma en que hablo y como tomo su inevitable muerte dándose por vencido la enojo.

Siguieron las protestas de las otras chicas y principalmente de shiro quien le dijo que era un cobarde y le pregunto porque se daba por vencido

-…no tengo por que escucharlos-dijo Roy mientras se levanta-mi vida…debió haber terminado hace casi 2 años… solo soy un cascaron de lo que alguna vez fui…o lo que pude haber sido-hablo ocultando su sharingan con su banda y alejándose-…lo perdí todo… mis manos manchadas de la sangre de mi familia… estas manos que no pueden ni podrán sostener otras nunca… mi camino esta lleno de muerte… soledad… arrepentimiento… culpa… y sobre todo lleno de pecados… pecados que solo podre saldar con mi muerte… je si me vieras sensei.-dijo mirando al cielo.-caí en el camino que te empeñaste hasta tus últimos días de tu vida en la que no callera… la auto-destructiva.-termino de decir mirando a los chicos y diciendo lo que serian las ultimas palabras que expresaría a ellos…o eso pensó el.

-no tienen por qué preocuparse por mi… deberían ver por si mismo… han recibido una oportunidad de vivir…feliz y sin preocupaciones…y algunos otros-mirando a saber, caster y raider.- una segunda oportunidad de cumplir su sueños…-finalmente volteo a ver a shiro que aun estaba enojado-y shiro cuídalas-esa declaración lo sorprendió -quizás yo no aprecie mi vida, tu antes tampoco lo hacías, pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe por las personas que son importantes para mi, ahora debes vivir por ellas y proteger sus sonrisas…por que si no lo haces-dijo mientras deja salir una gran intensión asesina que hizo temblar a todos los presentes- regresare y aun moribundo te empujare un **raikiri** donde no brilla el sol entendido-dijo dejando a un shiro moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente y procedió a abandonar el lugar cuando fue detenido por el grito de Rin.

-¡Roy! No importa si no quieres vivir me dedicare junto con Medea a encontrar la forma de romper esa maldición y que puedas vivir… ¡es una promesa!-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y una convicción que hizo a Roy abrir su único ojo visible y sonreír y acercarse a ella.

POKE

Golpeo su frente con su dedo índice y medio, lo que hiso que tropezara un poco hacia atrás.

Ella solo se quedo frotándose la frente y mirándolo, cuando se disponía a gritarle por que la golpeo comenzó a hablar y dijo con una sonrisa.

-je… bueno entonces creo que tendré que darte una promesa de igual valor si estas tan empeñada en salvarme-dijo sonriéndole-prometo que luchare y viviré hasta que encuentres una forma de romper mi maldición y tratare…no, sobreviviré mas de los 3 años para poder hacer que cumplas tu promesa ok.-

Con eso dicho se despidió y abandono el lugar pensando en sus palabras a Rin, y en su futuro con esta maldición y reflexiono que, aun si ella no puede romperla, el viviría por sus pocos personas importantes sin miedo a morir esperando, quizás ver a su familia al final del camino.

Después de eso siguieron en contacto a insistencia de Rin para monitorear el sello maldito, decir que era hilarante ver a Rin teniendo problemas con la tecnología que una vez frustrada disparó un rayo al monitor cortando la señal dejando a Roy con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

**Fin del Flashback **

* * *

Terminando de recordar la causa del sello procedió a inspeccionarlo y se quito su camiseta y observó que la manecilla había pasado ya por la 3 calavera, y llego a la conclusión que eso era el repentino mar de dolor y daño que recibió…se le estaba acabando el tiempo, a lo mucho 1 año mas.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de louise montada en su caballo, luego de discutir llevo a Roy de regreso al castillo donde discutieron más y al final Roy del cansancio y dolor cayo rendido en un profundo sueño.

**Sueño de Roy **

Teniendo la sensación de estar flotando abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un lugar lleno de la nada pura oscuridad.

-donde demonios estoy-pregunto

**-estas en mi dominio mortal-**le respondió una voz femenina suave y angelical.

-¿Dónde estas?-

-**detrás de ti-**le dijo, Roy volteo a donde la voz provenía y se encontró algo que hizo al pervertido de closet tener una masiva hemorragia nasal, vio a la epitome de la belleza femenina, la mujer no era mas alto que el, con largas piernas y cuerpo de reloj con un gran busto quizás copa D, un rostro hermoso que cualquier hombre se enamoraría de él, largo cabello negro que llegaba hasta su culo, que decir era bien regordete y unos ojos negros ónix, su piel blanca como la nieve, que vestía un kimono negro apretado, en resumen la mujer perfecta para Roy.

-¿qu-quien eres?-pregunto mas rojo que un tomate por la imponente belleza de la mujer enfrente de él.

-**jeje, parece que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre Roy-kun-** dijo desconcertando al pervertido

-un momento ¿Cómo sabes quien soy yo?-pregunto cautelosamente…ya que esta persona emitía un aura de poder tan grande que Roy alguna vez había sentido

-**chico te conozco muy bien, siempre eh estado viéndote…-**dijo alegremente pero luego su sonrisa se volvió una cara triste-**especialmente desde el día en que murió tu familia.-**eso puso en guardia al ciclope

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Y ¿Quién eres?-pregunto enojado, ¿Cómo sabe que murió su familia?

-**chico…yo soy la segadora de la vida y la recolectora de las almas…soy el shinigami-**le dijo a Roy quien se quedo un momento procesando la nueva información que recibió de la mujer.

-…creo que estoy alucinando… ¡MALDITO SELLO! ¡ME HACE VER COSAS!-y dicho eso hizo una desmán gritando sobre malditos sueños y drogas estúpidas, hasta que fue detenido por el shinigami quien le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-** ¡DEJA DE GRITAR IDIOTA!…-**causando al ciclope pervertido encogerse de miedo ante la ira de una mujer y mas si ella es una diosa-** bueno antes de que me interrumpieras para explicarte las cosas, mira chico-**apuntando a Roy-** tu fuiste elegido por mi para ser mi soldado o mi caballero en el mundo de los vivos-**le explico haciendo que la mandíbula de Roy chocara contra el suelo, pero antes de que lo volviera a interrumpir a la diosa de la muerte levanto la mano para detenerlo-**sé que te preguntaras porque te elegí… para ser sinceros…m-me gustas chico-**le confeso con un pequeño rubor en la cara.-** vi tu futuro en la clase de hombre que te convertirías y me cautivo por eso te elegí, pero algo salió muy mal, al parecer cuando te concedí el poder que ejercerías como mi caballero todo tu destino cambio, ni siquiera kami misma puede predecir como serias de ese momento en que te bendecí y a lo largo de tu vida, solo podemos ver tu últimos momentos antes de tu muerte y debo decir que… me sorprende como sacrificaras tu vida.-**dijo lo cual hizo que pasara un par de cosas, el primero fue la rabia que provoco de que por culpa de ella su destino cambio por ende su familia murió, y lo segundo fue que dicha furia desato la activación del sharigan en su ojo derecho sin que se diera cuenta, además de activar su **raikiri **y desatar la mayor cantidad de intensión asesina que alguna vez libero.

-¡NO ME JODAS! ¡ME QUIERES DECIR QUE POR TU CULPA MI FAMILIA MURIO!-grito furioso mientras inconscientemente canalizo mas chacra a su técnica que desato que el rayo normalmente azul se volviera negro.-no te lo perdonare… ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE!-con eso corrió directamente con un único pensamiento pasando por su mente asesinar, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse a ella fue detenido por cadenas negras que brotaron de la nada.

-¡MUEVETE MALDITA SEA… MUEVETE!-gritaba al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba por liberarse de las cadenas, después de 15 minutos llego al limite de su fuerza y cayo tanto su **raikiri **como su sharigan se desactivo, aflojándose las cadenas, pero todavía sujeta a ellas cayo de rodillas dejando caer su cara al suelo mientras se golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el piso-¡¿porque?!... ¡¿porque?!... ¡¿PORQUE?!-grito llorando con tanta fuerza como aquella noche donde su futuro…su familia…y principalmente sus amadas hermanas…murieron y todo por el maldito capricho de una diosa.

-** Roy-k.-**pero antes de terminar de hablar el la interrumpió-¡NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO DE DECIR MI NOMBRE, SI LO VUELVES A HACER TE MATARE… NO IMPORTA SI ERES UNA DIOSA!**-**le grito a lo cual causo a ella a abrir ligeramente los ojos a ver que en sus palabras no había duda, el realmente la mataría si le volvía a llamar por su nombre, su rostro quizás no lo expreso pero las palabras de Roy la hirieron mucho con tristeza cumplió y no le volvió a mencionar su nombre.

-**Esta bien… mortal-**dijo con una tenue tristeza-**antes que nada quisiera pedirte perdón por causarte tanto dolor en tu vida…!Realmente lo siento mucho!-**dijo tirándose de rodillas frente a Roy lo cual lo dejo un poco asombrado, ¿realmente una diosa se inclino pidiéndole perdón?-**¡siento haberte puesto en esto haber destruido tu familia y todo lo que amabas!-**grito lo ultimo llorando, esto si desconcertó totalmente a Roy quien por un instante olvido su odio por la diosa de la muerte.

-no tienes que pedirme perdón de nada, yo no soy el que perdió la vida… tampoco el que se le arrebato la oportunidad de vivir…tus disculpas guárdatelas para alguien que realmente… le interese-termino de decir con voz muy pero muy ajena realmente ignorando lo que una diosa hizo por su perdón.-mejor explícame realmente por que me trajiste aquí.-

-**es-esta bien…te traje aquí para decirte acerca de tu futuro como mi caballero, al igual que kami que ya tiene uno y en estos momentos esta haciendo sus trabajos, me vine a presentar ante ti para decirte tu papel como el mio.-**dijo con voz triste, era normal apenas hace unos momentos estaba llorando.

-¿y que te hace pensar que trabajare para ti?, por mi te puedes ir al infierno o donde tu dominio este… eres realmente ingenua para ser una diosa, después de todo lo que me hiciste ¿piensas que te ayudare?…hahaha…no me hagas reír, por mi el mundo se puede ir a la mierda y no metería las manos para salvarlo, si eso es seguir alguna orden tuya.-dijo con odio-pero… no soy estúpido los contratos con los dioses son algo realmente problemáticos, no solo son irrompibles, además de que causarían no solo mi muerte si no terminaría siendo un alma errante sin posibilidad de descanso…-resoplando resignado termino con la siguiente frase- realmente odio tener que trabajar para ti pero es la única forma de cumplir con el acuerdo…pero te dejare claro esto-mirándola a los ojos.-Te odio…no se cuanto tiempo lo hare y quizás nunca te perdone por lo que me hiciste… pero si llega el día en que pueda perdonarte… te lo hare saber, mientras solo tendremos una relación jefe-subordinado ni mas ni menos.-

-**esta bien… para resumir las cosas tendrás el papel de guardián y guía en los mundo que yo gobierno.-**explico-entonces ¿como?-pregunto el-**mira existimos muchos dioses y cada uno tenemos nuestros respectivos mundos que observar y cuidar, yo por ejemplo domino tu mundo, este de hagielka, el de etherland junto con su contraparte de edolas, un mundo igual al tuyo solo que esta tiene una guerra secreta entre demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, además de otros mas, y kami que controla el mundo shinobi, el de los piratas, y el de los shinigamis… antes de que preguntes por que no tengo domino sobre ese mundo, digamos que era muy problemático y no quería hacerme cargo de ello, además de otros mas, a lo que quiero llegar es que estos mundo tiene una historia que se debe cumplir, cueste lo que cueste y cada mundo tiene su elegido, pero por una extraña razón para nosotros lo dioses los mundo están en desequilibrio y poderes de uno se filtran en otro, un ejemplo eres tu y tu extraño amigo Erick, ustedes tienen poderes y ojos que solo en el mundo shinobi uno pueden obtener, además de que en tu mundo hay escritos sobre como utilizarlos lo cual debería ser imposible, aparte del sello que te esta matando tampoco es tu mundo… quizás esa bruja Medea sabia cual era por que es hija de un dios pero no por eso es de este, provienes de un mundo demoniaco regido por asura, y aunque puedo quitarlo, no puedo intervenir en asuntos mortales tan directamente, lo único que puede es retrasarlo mas hasta que tu amiga Rin pueda hallar la forma de quitártelo.-**con eso dicho la diosa se acercó a Roy y las puntas de sus dedos se prendieron en llamas y las coloco sobre cada calavera del sello haciendo gritar de dolor a Roy, el sello formo una espiral en el centro con varios símbolo escritos alrededor del circulo, esto hizo que la manecilla que ya había cruzado el la 3° calavera retrocediera hasta la mita de entre la primera y la segunda.-JODER que duele como una perra.-

-**con eso estará ahora tienes otros 3 años mas de vida, pero eso no es lo único a lo que vine.-**dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la frente de Roy.-**también viene a modificar tu cuerpo… veras puedes que hayas despertado misteriosamente el sharingan y puedas utilizar el chacra del mundo ninja, en tu mundo también es posible, pero es muy difícil, lo que quiero decir es que tu cuerpo no es apto para cargar con un sharingan, por que no es el de un uchiha y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, te fatigas muy rápido, apenas ahora que descubriste los sellos de la mano es que regulas las perdida de chacra, pero eso no es suficiente, tengo que modificar tu cuerpo para que seas capaz de utilizar el máximo de su capacidad, además de que daré mas reservas de chacra, para ayudarte de lo que viene en un futuro cercano.-** con eso dicho las cadenas que sostenían a Roy empezaron a cambiar de negro ónix a dorado y comenzaron a entrar en el cuerpo de Roynoto que su cuerpo creció un poco mas, paso de sus 1.85 a casi 1.90, quizá no era mucho pero también su mas muscular creció, no tanto como para verse tosco, sino mas como un atleta olímpico de gimnasia, además de que su cabello creció un hasta llegar a formales un fleco que le tapaba los ojos, lo cual provoco que la shinigami se ruborizara al máximo posible y le sangrara la nariz(hasta los dioses son pervertidos…) después de salir de sus pensamientos pervertidos termino de explicarle a Roy.-**… bueno ahora tu cuerpo es el de un uchiha y tus reservar son tan grandes como las de un bijuu, mmm quizás tanto como el niibi.-**

Roy no pregunto que era un bijuu, por que él había leído que eran demonios de gran poder y teniendo en cuenta que si sus reservas rivalizaban con la del niibi entonces se había vuelto muy poderoso.

-**creo que es todo… sé que no servirá de mucho quiero también darte esto como muestra de mi arrepentimiento.-**con eso se acercó y lo beso en la frente, que hizo ruborizarsey su cabeza le empezó a doler cuando un pensamiento empezó a correr en su mente y como si estuviera hipnotizado alzo su mano derecha y empezó a canalizar chacra en la misma, su chacra empezó a girar y tomar forma de una pelota del tamaño de una de basquetbol y lo dejo confundido que técnica hizo.

-ehh… ¿que es esto?-pregunto un poco asombrado esta técnica no consumía mucho chacra y solo es moldeo de la misma.

-**este es una de las técnicas mas poderosas en el mundo shinobi se llama Rasengan y solo es girar tu chacra para utilizarlo, pero esta incompleta, según el que la creo esta solo es llevar la manipulación de la forma del chacra a su máxima expresión dando resultado esta esfera en tu mano, pero la técnica completa es canalizar ** **tanto la manipulación de la forma como la de la naturaleza, esta ultima tu ya sabes cual es, tu Raikiri es la máxima expresión de la manipulación de la naturaleza.-**le explico a Roy.

-entonces para terminar la técnica debo fusionar tanto mi **Raikiri **como el **Rasengan **no.-

-**mas o menos, parece que es mas complicado que eso.-**dijo mientras el empezaba a desaparecer.-**parece que se me acabo el tiempo estas apunto de despertar… espero que sigas bien y te deseo suerte en lo que viene para ti…-**se despedía con una sonrisa triste

-espera-dijo sorprendiéndola-mira… no puedo estar enojado contigo todo el tiempo y menos con toda la ayuda que me haz dado, además mis hermanas se enojarían y me matarían si se enteran que hice llorar a una hermosa mujer.-eso hizo ruborizarse como un tomate.-quizás… no pueda perdonarte todavía, por eso empecemos de nuevo soy Roy Picazzo, ¿tienes nombre? Porque llamarte shinigami es muy largo y me da flojera llamarte así.-

La diosa se quedo viéndolo con cara de WTF por la actitud de Roy, no es que ella no sabia pero no lo había visto en acción y empezó a reírse.-**bueno en eso tienes razón mi nombre es Ayumi.-** le contesto

-bueno Ayumi-sama un placer y gracias por lo que me diste.-con eso dejo el dominio de Ayumi

-**no fue como espere pero, sin duda no me equivoque contigo, tienes un corazón que no puede albergar odio ni malicia… creo que debí decirle que sus hermanas están vivas… no mejor espero a ver su reacción jeje.-** dijo divertidamente y aliviada de que el no odiaba.

**Fin del sueño.**

* * *

Roy se levanto, mirando a su alrededor al parecer durmió toda la noche y Louise aun no se despertaba, levantándose se miro al espejo y vio que su cuerpo cambio así como su cabello creció, y recordó el sueño que tuvo, y todo lo que se le revelo a él, la diosa Ayumi, su destino cambiado y los regalos de la diosa por ser su caballero además de explicar su misión, dejando eso para otro momento recordó por qué regreso al castillo y fue a buscar a kirche para conseguir el libro para el que el conde liberara a siesta.

(Habitación de kirche)

Roy estaba ante la prueba mas difícil de su vida, mas duro que luchar contra espíritus heroicos, contra zombis, contra vampiros, era… seducir una mujer… aun cuando su maestro fue el mayor pervertido del mundo y lo corrompió, no estaba a su altura, tanto en perversidad como en trato con las mujeres.

Retomando valor toco la puerta, rápidamente kirche abrió para ver a Roy pero se quedo viéndolo con un gran rubor en su rostro y con ojos llenos de lujuria, eso era mala señal para Roy quien gimió en fastidio.

-¿Roy? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto asombrada por el cambio del chico ciclope

-si quieres saber una hermosa hada (Ayumi) me vino hablar en mi sueños y me regalo algo.-dijo perezosamente prácticamente no mentía pero tampoco decía la verdad.

-¿eh?-dijo ella

-olvídalo necesito algo tuyo, dime que sabes del tesoro de tu familia.-

-¿el tesoro de mi familia? Ah eso.-y entraron a su habitación y kirche con un movimiento de su varita atrajo el dichoso libro-recuerdo que me lo dieron como regalo de bodas.-

-… ¿regalo de bodas?-

-se dice que este libro tiene el poder de estimular el deseo de los hombres-explicaba mientras miraba el libro.

Esas palabras hicieron que la mente de pervertida de Roy comenzara a colocar las piezas en su lugar el cual era:

Un libro invocado + libro con poder de seducir los hombres + un conde con aire de perverso + dichoso libro deseado por dichoso pervertido= libro erótico mas probable un doujins.

El realmente no sabía que pensar acerca de esto así que solo hizo lo que normalmente hace… dejo sus pensamientos de lado…otra vez y empezó la negociación con la maga tetona.

-sé que me arrepentiré de esto pero, no me lo darás nada mas así ¿verdad?-

-si tienes razón, a cambio del libro tienes que salir conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?-

Realmente a Roy no le gusto esa declaración, aprovecharse de la necesidad que tenia para poder tenerlo… eso era muy bajo y el no tenia tiempo para estas tonterías así que procedió a salir de la habitación sin antes decirle algo a la maga pelirroja.

-me das pena… ¿tan bajo caerías por seducir a un hombre? ¿Y te dices un noble?, no necesito nada de alguien con tan poco respeto por si mismo.- y salió de la habitación dejando a ella atónita por las palabras duras y directas de Roy

En otra habitación tabitha quien estaba durmiendo se levanto por el sonido de alguien quejándose en voz alta afuera en el patio del castillo, curiosa se asomo para ver quien era y observo que era Roy quien despotricaba en un idioma que ella nunca había escuchado (bueno verán cuando Roy maldice tiene el habito de hacerlo en ruso… no se porque pero lo hace en ese idioma), luego el hiso algo que la sorprendió empezó a moverse a una velocidad muy rápida, mas que la que un caballo podía alcanzar.

Después de eso tanto kirche como ella fueron a la habitación de Louise y le contaron sobre el asunto a lo cual se dirigieron rápidamente a detener a Roy de hacer algo estúpido… si supieran.

Roy esta vez llego mas rápido que antes, solo 8 quizás 10 minutos en llegar, se hacia mas fuerte, pero su cuerpo todavía no se adaptaba un a los ajuste que Ayumi le había hecho, lo que causo que otra vez fuera detenido rápidamente por los guardias y llevado frente al conde mott.

Después de un acalorada discusión termino con Roy desafiando al mago a un duelo para obligarlo a soltar a siesta.

-¡nunca he conocido a un plebeyo tan estúpido como tu!-dijo arrogantemente

-ya me lo han dicho mucho en el pasado… y aun sigo vivo.-dijo desafiante pero realmente estaba preocupado… su cuerpo todavía esta adaptándose a los cambios y no sabia a ciencia cierta cuanto podía utilizar de su poder, así que fue a por todas desde el principio y revelo su ojo izquierdo y tomo posición de pelea.

-mi apodo es mott de la ola. Soy un hechicero triangulo.- dijo confiadamente

-"_demonios si controla 3 afinidades… entonces puede al menos controlar 2 sub-elementos, y apenas estoy aprendiendo a utilizar la tierra y con el agua apenas conozco 2 pero son muy básico… entonces dependo de mis rayos."-_pensó rápidamente analizando a su oponente.

En un movimiento rápido esquivo un látigo de agua y haciendo rápidamente los sellos necesarios realizo su técnica firma **Raikiri ** y con ella corto flechas de hielos lanzadas por mott, y en una explosión de velocidad fue en línea recta directo al conde, pero antes de asestar su golpe asesino fue detenido por el grito o mas bien la explosión del hechizo de Louise, enviándolo directamente ala pared contraria de la habitación.

-l-Lou-Louise…-dijo antes de derivar a la inconciencia debido al golpe que se dio en la cabeza.

Después de un rato despertó y fue regañado por su maestra, luego de una discusión que me da pereza escribir termino con kirche entregando el libro que le pidió a Roy y descubrió que no se equivoco, el dichoso libro era un doujin y con cara plana se despidió de todos y salió para evitar enterrarle un **Raikiri ** en la cara por hacer todo este desmadre por un poco de porno… por alguna razón se sentía hipócrita y dejo de hablar sobre el asunto.

Ya de regreso en el castillo se encontró con siesta

-muchas gracias Roy-san.-dijo ella inclinándose como agradecimiento.

-no, me agradezcas al final fue kirche la que resolvió todo esto.-dijo con voz perezosa

-es verdad, pero fuiste tu el que no se rindió.-dijo con un rubor en su rostro.-además que te paso cambiaste un poco… te vez mas alto _y sexi__**.-**_pensando lo ultimo para ella misma.

-bueno digamos que un ángel vino a visitarme en mis sueños y me bendijo con un regalo.-contesto perezosamente era verdad pero no una mentira al mismo tiempo, pero antes de seguir hablando fue callado por un beso rápido en los labios que hizo que su cabeza hiciera corto por un momento.

Dicha acción fue seguida por la rápida corrida de la criada avergonzada y gritando buenas noches a Roy quien seguía en corto por el beso, cuando un pensamiento inundo su mente…Rin le había puesto un hechizo para que supiera si estaba con otra mujer… no era que ella fuese su novia, pero era casi eso, además de que su tsundereness nunca la dejaría admitir que amaba al cíclope pervertido y lo trataba como a un novio, fue el miedo que sintió lo que lo saco del trance y grito.-

-¡RIN ME VA A MATAR AAAAAHHHH!-su grito fue escuchado por todos en el castillo.

* * *

(Ciudad fuyuki- casa de los Emiya)

En la cocina de la casa de los Emiya dicha reina tsundere mejor conocida como Toshaka Rin sintió que su sello especial para la fidelidad que puso en Roy hormigueo y dejo caer fuertemente el cuchillo que sostenía cortando tanto las verduras como la tabla de madera, además dejo salir un aura asesina.

-¿así que engañándome Roy-kun?-dijo dulcemente-espero que vuelva pronto…! PARA CORTARTE A TU PEQUEÑO AMIGO MALDITO INFIEL ¡-grito con furia despedazando la cocina de la casa.

Las personas testigo de lo que vieron solo tuvieron un pensamiento en general y era orar por el alma de su pobre y perezoso amigo que tenia que enfrentar la furia de una tsundere despechada cuando los visitara y esperaban que el sintiera que no tendría que acercarse a Rin en el periodo corto de tiempo.

* * *

(De regreso al castillo en Tristán)

Roy sintió un mal augurio de muerte próxima si llegaba a asomar su cabeza en la ciudad fuyuki y llego a la conclusión de no visitar a Rin si salía de aquí…realmente ahora le agradecía a Ayumi-sama de haberle extendido el tiempo de la maldición para no pararse enfrente de ella ahora.

* * *

(ubicación-frontera de Hagielka con Romalia)

En dicho lugar se veía un camino de sangre y cadáveres tirados tanto de guardias de Romalia como de hagielka un poco lejos de esa escena se veía al responsable de dicha acción.

Era un hombre, no mayor a Roy con cabello largo negro atado con una cola con una capa negra con un símbolo de una cruz en su espalda, una cadena con piedras con forma de magatamas y con los ojos rojos… el sharingan al igual que Roy, pero la única diferencia era que él lo tenía en ambos ojos.

-mph… gente débil y sin valor… espero que no me defraudes, portador de mi mismo poder.-dijo con voz plana

-¿no crees que te pasaste un poco Drake-danna un?-dijo otra persona que tenia el cabello rubio con un gran flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho con la misma ropa del ahora identificado Drake.

-no creo Deidara… además si no fuera por su arrogancia como nobles, no hubiera recurrido a matarlo a todos.-le contesto

-bueno… no importa ahora ¿Qué hacemos?-

-a lo que vinimos… a ver a este nuevo adversario-dijo transformando su sharingan en el Mangekyu sharingan que tenia forma de un átomo.

Con eso dicho retomaron su rumbo hacia la academia de magia donde en poco chocarían dos usuarios de sharingan, cuya batalla desataría cambios en el mundo que ellos no sabrían que pasaría.

* * *

**terminado. no se lo esperaban no ya se revelo a las figuras siniestras y si tengo mucho camino para realizar para el pobre roy desde soportar ala reina tsundere hasta otras cosilla que me las guardare para mas adelante hehe hahahaha bueno los dejo comenten y se cuidan ¬¬**


	4. sharingan vs sharingan drake llega

**Bueno aquí con otro capitulo, antes de hablar del mismo y responder una duda, quisiera agradecer a los que se interesaron por mi historia ya 400 visitas con solo 3 capitulo, me halaga, bueno la duda de algunos de por que Deidara esta en hagielka, bueno digamos que en después de que se auto-destruyo tratando de matar a sasuke, en lugar de morir se transporto, al mundo de Louise, y conoció a 3 personas que tienen poderes del mundo shinobi. Bueno sin mas que decir aquí el capitulo. **

**Ultima vez**

* * *

-¿no crees que te pasaste un poco Drake-danna un?-dijo otra persona que tenia el cabello rubio con un gran flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho con la misma ropa del ahora identificado Drake.

-no creo Deidara… además si no fuera por su arrogancia como nobles, no hubiera recurrido a matarlo a todos.-le contesto

-bueno… no importa ahora ¿Qué hacemos?-

-a lo que vinimos… a ver a este nuevo adversario-dijo transformando su sharingan en el Mangekyu sharingan que tenia forma de un átomo.

Con eso dicho retomaron su rumbo hacia la academia de magia donde en poco chocarían dos usuarios de sharingan, cuya batalla desataría cambios en el mundo que ellos no sabrían que pasaría.

* * *

Una semana a pasado desde el encuentro de Roy con la diosa Ayumi, su revelación como la responsable de la muerte de su familia y la explicación como su papel como su caballero, además del incidente con el noble Mott .

Durante esa semana, nuestro amigo pervertido cambio su entrenamiento, ahora no solo se pasaba ejercitándose físicamente, sino gracias a otro jutsu como Ayumi-sama le dijo que se llamaban las técnicas ninjas, llamado **Kage Bushin** pudo agilizar su entrenamiento con la manipulación elemental tanto de la tierra como la del agua, además de reforzar su control del fuego, y así otra vez gracias a los conocimientos que Ayumi-sama le dejo pudo aprender el Doton: **Yomi Numa (pantano infernal) y el Doton: Doryuuheki(pared de tierra), **además que para el agua o suiton aprendió el **suiton: Suijinheki(pared de agua) , ** el ** suiton: Suishouha (onda acuática) **y el **Suiton: Suiryūdan(dragón de agua)****, **aparte de los básicos **kawarimi no jutsu y shushin no jutsu, **que eran técnicas de remplazo y tele transportación de corta distancia respectivamente** ,** pero por una extraña razón el viento nunca pudo controlarlo, como si el mismo elemento lo rechazara **.**

Ya dominando tanto su nuevo cuerpo como sus nuevas técnica, todavía tenía un pendiente y era completar el **Rasengan **lo cual lo tenia frustrado, porque él ya era un maestro en el elemento rayo y cada vez que intentaba combinar el** Raikiri **con el **Rasengan ** le explotaba en la cara,así que lo dejo por el momento, y se dispuso a averiguar por que había tanto alboroto en la academia, así que hablo con su maestra quien sutilmente, lo insulto diciéndole como no sabia algo tan básico, y él le recordó que no era de este mundo, así que seguido de una acalorada discusión Roy salto por la ventana hacia el jardín y se fue a investigar que diablos pasaba.

-¿Qué demonios hacen? Todos aquí parece que tratan de hacer algún espectáculo para alguien-dijo un poco molesto de que por tanto ruido no podía acostarse a ver las nubes o dormir.

-¡Roy-san!-le llamo una voz que conocía muy bien, ya que dicha voz pertenecía a la mujer que provoco una sentencia de muerte al ciclope, pero eso lo dejo pensando… porque si sintió el augurio de muerte cuando lo beso ella y no kirche… nunca lo sabría.- ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-ya sabes, comiendo, entrenando, durmiendo, flojeando, molestando a Louise y dormir… lo normal-dijo sin ganas.

-¿no estas practicando para la exposición evaluativa?-pregunto confundida

-¿eh? ¿Qué es eso?-

-es una demostración que hacen todos los alumno de segundo año junto con sus familiares y este año es especial porque Henrietta-sama vendrá este año.-dijo emocionada

-¿Henrietta-sama?-pregunto y siesta empezó a llenarlo de la información necesaria como ella era la reina de Tristán y algunas otras cosas.

Mientras conversaban se dirigían al jardín principal donde algunos alumnos practicaban con sus familiares, iban desde kirche con su salamandra dando una muestra de su gran control sobre el fuego, hasta guiche con su topo y su gran ego de hermosura y esas pendejadas del gigoló y tabitha quien despreocupada leía su libro.

-ya veo… así que la gran princesa va a venir.-dijo sin tomarle mucho interés a ella, habiendo tratado con gilgamesh no le había dejado una buena impresión de algún rey, salvo claro Arthuria claro esta.

-Henrietta-sama es un símbolo del pueblo, desde que su majestad falleció.-explicaba

-así que es muy querida…me recuerda a una amiga que también es reina o mejor dicho era rey.-le dijo pensando cuando Arthuria le conto a él y shirou su pasado como el rey Arturo.

-¿conoces a alguien de la realeza?-pregunto asombrada de la amistad del chico de un solo ojo tenia con un Rey

-SIP, además tuve el honor de pelear a su lado, bueno tu no lo sabes pero ella era una legendaria heroína que tuvo su propia historia y leyenda de su valentía en el campo de batalla.-le explico dejando impresionada a la sirvienta por la historia de un rey combatiendo con su ejercito, en lugar de quedarse en su castillo.

Siguiendo hablando de otras cosas, le llamo la atención lo que los chicos hacían para ganar la exposición.

-je, de verdad son personas después de todo-dijo con una sonrisa viendo que aun con toda su arrogancia se divierte como los chicos que son, causando a la sirvienta reirá.

-nosotros también estamos ocupados preparando todo para su llegada, con permiso.- con eso se alejó de Roy.

-si, nos vemos.-se despido moviendo su mano perezosamente.

En eso siesta inesperadamente se dio la vuelta y sostuvo la mano de Roy con una cara soñadora que hizo a Roy ruborizarse.

-¡Roy-san, tu también esfuérzate mucho!-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-s-si-dijo torpemente viendo como ella corría fuera de su vista, se quedo un rato mas en trance hasta que sus sentido anti-tsundere (que desarrollo gracias a los "cariñosos" tratos de Rin) lo alertaron… otra vez el sello le había avisado a Rin de su supuesta infidelidad, cuando ellos… no son novios, pero esta vez no fue como la vez anterior, esta fue mas intensa y con mas malas intenciones, que lo pusieron mas pálido que un hueso.

-"_lo bueno…es que ella no puede encontrarme aquí… ¿verdad?"-_pensó rogando a kami y Ayumi-sama de que Rin no supiera donde esta sino terminaría como un cadáver irreconocible y humeante, por lo que ella le haría… y conociéndola no lo dejaría morir tan fácilmente.

A la mañana siguiente todas las personas de la academia se encontraban en la entrada del castillo esperando a su majestad con ansias.

En eso Roy pudo escuchar el sonido del galopeo del carruaje y observo que ya había llegado, era una caravana de 4 carruajes llevados por 14 caballos divididos en cada uno de ellos, se detuvieron frente al director, el mas lujoso de ellos se abrió y salió la dichosa princesa Henrietta, cuya belleza no paso desapercibida por el perverso de closet.

Si el tenia que opinar de que pensaba de ella les contestaría…que es sencillamente una de las mas hermosas y elegantes mujeres que había tenido el privilegio de ver, su cuerpo bien proporcionado con pechos copa c, y hermoso cabello violeta y ojos azules fríos pero que miraban con calidez a todos los presentes, vestida con un muy hermoso vestido blanco con adornos de zafiros en el centro del pecho y en el cuello, en sus hombros llevando una capa del mismo color de su cabello… si pudiéramos ver lo que hay en la mente de Roy encontraríamos que 3 chibi-Roy tenían una discusión extraña, el primero decía lo mas perverso que pudieras oír, el segundo tenia problemas para controlarse sobre sus acciones y no saltarle encima a esa hermosa mujer y el ultimo que representaba la conciencia les recordó a los otros lo que cierta tsundere les aria si llegan a hacer algo con otra mujer, esa declaración dejo temblando y en posición fetal a los otros dos murmurando sobre ser un hombre fiel y no engañar a la hermosa Tohsaka-sama lo cual dejo con una gota de sudor al ultimo chibi-Roy.

Mientras eso sucedía en su mente, Roy escucho los murmullos de la gente sobre la princesa, uno de ellos era guiche quien como siempre decía y admiraba su belleza, otra fue kirche quien decía que ella era mas hermosa, cosa que Roy no compartía, buen no negar que era sexi la pelirroja, pero la princesa tenia un aura de inocencia y pureza que la hacia resaltar mas, y también noto que al parecer tabitha seguía siendo la misma, enterrada en su libro, sin tomar nota de lo demás.

-…debo reconocer ella es una de las mas hermosas mujeres que tuve el honor de ver en mi vida… pero todavía le falta madurar su belleza.-comento Roy sabiendo que una mujer ya entrando en sus 20 maduraba su femenina belleza y viéndola ella no era mas de los 16 o 17 años, pero ese comentario no lo tomo muy bien su maestra Loli de cabellos rosados.

-¡cállate! No deberías de hablar así de su majestad muestra respeto-dijo con voz fuerte, él iba a responderle pero se detuvo observando su rostro que mostraba una rara sonrisa como de orgullo o felicidad así la princesa, pensando un poco llego a la conclusión de que Louise conocía de alguna manera a la princesa Henrietta.

Mientras tanto la princesa Henrietta se presento ante el director y empezó a conversar con el.

-me disculpo por mi repentina y egoísta petición, sr. Osmond.-escuchando Roy las palabras de ella hacia el director, decir que lo impresiono, el tono de su voz era angelical y cálido además de que no mostraba nada de arrogancia, solo serenidad y amabilidad, y el solo sonrió, era una digna gobernante en los estándares de Roy.

-para nada. Junto con todos los estudiantes, estábamos aguardando su llegada. –respondió respetuosamente el director.

-tenia muchas ansias de ver a los estudiantes de este año con mis propios ojos.-le respondió ella

-¿Cuál es la razón?-pregunto el director

-es un asunto personal-contesto con una sonrisa

* * *

Ya de noche con todo el alboroto de la llegada de su majestad al castillo calmado, en la habitación de Louise se llevaba acabo una conversación muy importante…bueno para Louise, a Roy le importaba un rábano.

-eh… así que quieres que muestre alguna de mis habilidades en la exposición.-hablo Roy

-así es, con tu poderes seguro ganare el primer lugar.-dijo un poco emocionada, por fin su familiar le serviría para algo, aparte de molestarla y meterla en problemas.

-ok, no hay problema para mi… pero ¿que quieres que haga?, manipulación de fuego, rayos, tierra o agua.-le pregunto, dicha declaración dejo en shock a Louise.

-¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON AGUA, FUEGO, TIERRA O RAYOS? , ! Si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que solo controlabas el fuego y los rayos no el agua y la tierra ¡-dijo o mas bien grito ella.

-si tienes razón, pero como sabrás desde que llegue he tenido mucho tiempo libre, lo que me dio la oportunidad de mejorar y aprender a hacer con los otros elementos.-dijo con una sonrisa, lo cual llevo ala maga plana a hervir en enojo, su familiar controlaba 4 elemento sin ser un noble o mago y ella siéndolo nunca pudo hacer mas que una explosión con sus hechizo, era francamente un golpe mortal a su ego y honor como noble.

Pero su rabia fue interrumpida por el golpeteo de la puerta, llamando la atención de los dos quienes se preguntaron ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora?

-ya abro-dijo el perezoso, y al abrirla rápidamente una figura encapuchada entro y cerro la puerta en la misma velocidad, por instinto Roy en un movimiento aun mas rápido se puso entre la misteriosa figura y Louise, sin tiempo para hacer sellos, formo su **Raikiri ** a la antigua y se puso en posición de combate.

-no sé que busca señor, pero si vienes a lastimar a mi maestra considérate muerto-advirtió Roy al desconocido.

-ha pasado un tiempo Louise y veo que tienes una buena persona cuidándote.-dijo la figura desconocida, en ese instante Roy apago su técnica y se movió ya que identifico la voz, era la princesa Henrietta la que tenia enfrente de ella, en el instante que se movió ella se abalanzo sobre Louise aplastándola con un abrazo

-¿¡Hime-sama!?-pregunto asombrada.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos más Louise ella rompió su abrazo y hablo.

-¡no puede su alteza!-dijo y se inclino ante ella, Roy vio esa pose y le recordó la misma posición que uso Archer cuando uso su Unlimited Blade Works, en contra de Berserk cuando shirou, saber y Rin escapaban del castillo Einzbern.

-no puede venir a un lugar tan humilde por si sola-le respondió desde su posición.

-por favor, deja de comportarte de esa manera tan formal, Louise.-le dijo y Roy pudo ver en su cara que se sentía incomoda de como la trataba su maestra.-somos amigas.-

-esas palabras son muy amables, Hime-sama-dijo con tenue sonrojo

-disculpa la interrupción maestra, pero veo que se conocen ¿verdad?-pregunto el familiar de un solo ojo, interesado por la conexión que ya había notado entre su maestras y Hime-sama.

-si, cuando Hime-sama era joven, tuve el placer de ser su compañera de juegos.-dijo dulcemente, lo cual sacudió a Roy, nunca la había escuchado hablar así antes a nadie, sonriendo pensó que Louise realmente aprecia su amistad con la gobernante de Tristán.

-por favor, di que éramos amigas de la infancia.-dijo con lagrimas de alegría.-siempre quise verte…-comprendiendo que salía sobrando se alejó a una esquina y se recostó contra la pared, cruzando los brazos y cerrando su único ojo visible, con una pequeña sonrisa en su labios, dejo que hablaran las dos.

-Hime-sama…-dijo Louise preocupada

-lo siento. Desde la muerte de mi padre, no he tenido ninguna persona con quien abrir mi corazón.-dijo con tristeza, esa declaración hizo a Roy fruncir el seño, sabiendo exactamente como es ese sentimiento, afortunadamente pudo salir de ello gracias a su sensei quien lo rescato de suicidarse consumido por la soledad y la culpa.

-Hime-sama, me sorprendió cuando recibí su carta.-dijo sosteniendo sus manos, como lo hicieron cuando eran niñas.

-ya veo-hablo Roy llamando la atención de ambas.-así que por eso me dijiste que hiciera algo en la exposición, je solo pensé hacerlo para zafarme de problemas contigo, pero viendo que lo haces por tu amiga, sacare mi mayor técnica para que todo lo vean.-dijo con una cálida sonrisa, que Louise solo una vez le dio, ek nunca lo había visto sonreír así a nadie mas.

-¿¡que haces estando de pie en presencia de su majestad!? ¡Inclínate rápidamente idiota!-dijo o grito a Roy.

-y yo te lo dije la primera vez que nos conocimos ¿no?, no me inclino ante nadie que no se haya ganado mi respeto así que no me puedes obligar a nada…pero Henrietta-sama se a ganado mi admiración y un poco de mi respeto.-le respondió a Louise quien lo miro en shock, ella había tratado de hacer que su familiar lo respetara y llega Hime-sama y se lo gana así nada mas.

-veo en tu cara de como paso eso, je, bueno ella tiene algo que yo mismo respeto, por sobre toda las cosas la humildad, aun siendo la gobernante de Tristán, es sencilla y además de que trata a los demás con cariño y sensibilidad, y valora la amistad que tiene contigo maestra, yo valoro eso mas que el poder, la riqueza y la posición social, ya que al final los lazos con tus amigos, estarán incluso después de perderlo todo.-explico con una sonrisa melancolica.

Louise como siempre quiso rezongar pero Hime-sama hablo primero.

-veo que es cierto lo que dicen, no respetas a nadie, como cuando te enfrentaste al conde Mott.-dijo sorprendiendo a ambos de que tenia conocimiento de ese incidente.

-además, también quería verte.-dijo y dejo pensando a Roy sobre-"_por favor, kami Ayumi-sama o cualquiera de los dioses de los mundos, no me metan a otra mujer, aunque hermosa, no vale la pena si Rin recolecta mas cosas para matarme cuando regrese".-_llorando mentalmente.

-quería saber que tipo de persona era este familiar que se atrevió a enfrentar a un noble-dijo a Roy quien suspiro aliviado de que no era eso que pensaba.

-quédate tranquila, Louise. Hubo un poco de conmoción en la corte, pero no habrá represalias.-explicándole las cosas a la maga Loli.

-eso significa que usted. Hime-sama-dijo sorprendida

-¿lo olvidaste? Te prometí que cuando estuvieras en problemas, iría a rescatarte.- dijo con una sonrisa-además, ahora soy la reina.-

-Hime… ¡no se como agradecerle!-dijo inclinando su cabeza en el suelo.

-Louise, invocaste a un buen familiar-

-¡para nada! ¡es irrespetuoso y perezoso es el peor error en mi vida!-

-si… habla mal de la gente cuando no este presente, quieres maestra-dijo con flojera, no es que le molestara lo que dijo, pero le empezaba a irritar que lo repitiera cada vez que tenia la oportunidad.

Después de un tiempo de rencuentros y golpes para Roy, Henrietta se despidió de su amiga y se fueron a dormir, pero a Roy le empezó a arder su sharingan…eso era un mal augurio para le ciclope y espero que mañana no pasara nada.

* * *

Al día siguiente empezó la presentación de los familiares, fue un evento muy movido y emocional, cada estudiante hacia que su familiar se viera genial, Roy no se impresiono mucho y no veía mucha competencia… salvo el dragón de tabitha, porque, seamos honesto un dragón azul que hacia piruetas en el aire, era impresionante incluso para el, pero no la dejaría ganar tan fácilmente.

-¡y esa fue tabitha de la ventisca!-grito el maestro Colbert.

-mmm. Bueno ya me toca… deséame suerte Louise-dijo perezosamente a su maestra.

-¡quien sigue es la Srta. Louise de la valliere!-presento el sr. Colbert

-solo no ve avergüences frente a Hime-sama- le dijo a Roy

Con eso solo Roy salió al escenario y miro al público quien empezó a murmurar ofensas a él y a Louise, y harto creo un **Raikiri Okami** y lo hizo aullar llamando la atención de todos y dejándolos impresionados por el lobo hecho de relámpagos.

-bueno ahora que tengo su atención, me presentare…-dijo tomando una bocanada de aire y dijo.-¡YO SOY LA ESPADA QUE DERROTA EL MAL Y EL ESCUDO DE LOS DEBILES, AQUEL QUE A CAMINADO JUNTO ALA MUERTE, SOY EL QUE HA IDO AL INFIERNO Y REGRESADO DEL MISMO…!-dio una pausa dramática y invoco dos **kage bushins **que pasaron por los sellos para hacer el **Suiton: Suiryūdan y el katon: Karyuuendan.**-¡SOY TAMBIEN EL PORTADOR DEL OJO DE LA MUERTE, MALDECIDO CON LA SOLEDAD… MI NOMBRE ES ROY PICAZZO EL "SHARINGAN NO PICAZZO"!-y con eso las dos técnicas se lanzaron a cielo enroscándose los dos dragones como serpientes y nulificandose entre si cuando llegaron a una considerable altura dejando una nube de vapor sobre el castillo.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y con la boca abierta por la muestra del poder de Roy, el cual solo dejo ver su sonrisa de satisfacción, dejando el escenario miro a su maestra quien también estaba impactada.

-que tal Louise-chan, estuvo a la altura de tus expectativas.-pregunto inocentemente, pero Louise todavía no salía de su shock al igual que la mayoría de las personas testigos de su gran evento.

Dentro del castillo una figura femenina trataba de irrumpir en la bóveda de la escuela al notar que el conjuro defensivo era demasiado fuerte, así que sin perder mas tiempo salió al patio e invoco un golem gigante de piedra para tumbar abajo el hechizo defensivo.

Mientras tanto cierto chico de un solo ojo, acompañado de cierta maga peli-rosa, caminaba hablando acerca de la exhibición del perverso de closet.

-¡fue increíble como manejaste los dragones de agua y fuego!, ¡estoy segura de que ganamos! , ¡En tu cara kirche!-decía mientras bombeaba el puño en el aire, Roy solo sonreía a la actitud infantil de su maestra, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando observo el golem enfrente de ellos.

-¿un g-golem? - Tartamudeo Louise.

-este no es su día de suerte.-una voz dijo y Roy sintió el peligro y rápidamente quito a Louise del camino, pero se quedo sin tiempo para reaccionar y fue aprisionado por el golem.

Louise confundida por el golpe miro a Roy en la mano del gigante golem.

-¡Roy!-grito

-¡Louise, huye!, ¡ya me liberare yo mismo!-dijo pero antes que pudiera hacer algo fue aplastado con mas fuerza que lo obligo a gritar y escupir sangra.

-¡arg!, "_mierda creo que me quebró un par de costillas_"-pensó para si mismo, mientras ideaba como liberarse.

-¿¡que demonios haces!? ¡Te dije que yo me encargaría de esto!- dijo preocupado mientras que un recuerdo se sobreponía en donde estaba Louise, dicha persona era una mujer de cabellera gris y bonito cuerpo, lamentablemente bañado en su propia sangre mientras le decía "t-te dije que te c-cuidaría l-la e-espalda mi amado Roy-koi…" y la vida abandono sus ojos. Eso hizo reaccionar a Roy quien desesperado intentaba liberar alguno de sus manos del ferro agarre del golem.

-"_con un demonio, no quiero que se repita lo de ella… ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE VUELVA A PASAR!_"-pensó con furia

Mientras tanto Louise recitaba un hechizo y el golem se disponía a capturarla pero en eso ella termino el conjuro y grito.

-¡bola de fuego!-durante unos segundo nada paso, pero de repente hubo una exposición que dio certeramente donde estaba Roy, errándole por unos centímetros, que también alcanzo la torre dañándola y a Roy liberarle su brazo derecho.

-¡estuviste a punto de matarme pero me liberaste!-dijo Roy mientras se concentraba.- ¡**Rasengan**!-grito e impacto el orbe giratorio en el brazo, destruyéndolo y liberándolo.

Concentrando chacra en sus pies amortiguo su caída, pero el daño recibido era más de lo que pensaba y lo obligo a encogerse del dolor.

Mientras eso ocurría, tabitha había ganado la exposición, por que, seamos un puto dragón azul que hace piruetas en el aire y puedes montarlo, es genial.

La reina premio a tabitha y le pidió si podía hacerlo volar de nuevo a lo que ella accedió, mientras lo volvía a hacer un temblor sacudió el lugar

-¡protejan a su majestad!-grito uno de los guardias, y tabitha busco rápidamente el origen del temblor, y descubrió que un golem había golpeado la torre principal del castillo, también observo que debajo de él estaban Louise y Roy.

En eso la encapuchada entro ala torre y saco un maletín largo y se dispuso a huir.

-¡Te lo agradezco!-le dijo a Louise

-¡hija de puta!-grito Roy enojado por sus heridas y porque ataco a Louise, el contrataco.

-¡**Chidori Eison**!-grito y uso su lanza de rayos cortando el brazo del golem que sostenía a la ladrona, pero eso no fue suficiente para detenerla y huyo del lugar.

-¡maldita sea!-grito frustrado Roy.

Después de un rato llego la guardia imperial e investigaron que se robaron y quien había sido, Roy escucho que al parecer lo que se robaron fue un articulo llamado el "báculo de la destrucción" y fue robado por el infame ladrón Fouquet, la Tierra Desmoronada, mientras el fue tratado por sus costillas lesionadas por el golem.

Después de salir se encontró con Louise quien estaba frustrada por dejar que algo así sucediera pudiendo haberlo evitado.

-¡yo! Louise, dime que piensas de esa ladrona.-le pregunto.

-mmm, para poder controlar a un golem, significa que debe ser, mínimo, un hechicero de tipo triangulo.-explico ella.

-bueno, ya que se como actúa la próxima vez que la encontremos la detendremos, así que no te preocupes si.-dijo tratando de tratando de tranquilizarla, al parecer funciono.

-¡Louise!-grito alguien y ambos giraron para ver la reina Henrietta corriendo hacia ellos.-que bueno que ambos están bien.

-Hime-sama, me disculpo por no lograr proteger el tesoro del reino.-dijo inclinándose hacia ella, acción que siguió Roy quien hablo.

-me disculpa pero no fue su error.-dijo que llamo a ambas a mirar que estaba inclinado ante la reina.- fue mi culpa, por una distracción mía fui capturado y Louise trato de salvarme, al final ella pudo, pero resulte herido y no pude hacer mas que cortarle un brazo al golem, si alguien debe pagar por la culpa soy yo.-dijo esperando la respuesta de la reina.

-no, no fue su culpa, aunque me alegro de que seas su familiar, cuidándola de todo, además fue solo un error.-dijo para tranquilizar a los dos.

-debo informar lo sucedido a la corte real, sin embargo, volvamos a vernos en el futuro. Louise, familiar-san.- con eso paso a retirarse, pero Roy sintió algo en el aire y dolor en su ojo sharingan, era como si el mismo trataba de decirle algo, así que se levanto la banda y abrió su ojo y vio una firma de chacra aproximándose volteando a ver a la derecha y a la izquierda no encontró nada, y luego miro al cielo y vio unos pájaros pequeños, pero lo extraño eran su color blanco y que parecían acumular chacra rápidamente como si fueran a explo-

-!-Roy se percato de que, esas aves eran bombas de chacra y a juzgar por la cantidad que tenían podían hacer una notable explosión y destruir una buena parte del castillo.

Rápidamente salto al techo y con rapidez realizo un **Suiryūdan ** y controlo el dragón para tragarse a las aves explosivas y alejarse lo mas que pudo del castillo, una vez lejos las aves explotaron fuertemente alterando a todos incluyendo a la reina quien se disponía a abandonar el lugar.

-¡que demonios fue eso!-grito Louise viendo que Roy arriba del muro

-¡Louise!-llamo Roy-¡reúne a todos y llévalos dentro del castillo!-ordeno a ella, quien le rezongo, pero Roy sabia que no estaba el tiempo para eso así que le grito

-¡haz lo que te digo! ¡No es tiempo para hacer tonterías! ¡Lleva a Hime-sama y a los estudiantes a refugiarse!-dijo con desesperación que noto Louise quien se pregunto que podía ponerlo así.

Así que fue para hacer lo que decía, pero la conmoción llevo a todos investigar que había pasado, incluso Henrietta fue a donde Roy y Louise estaban.

-¿Qué paso Louise?-le pregunto a su amiga

-no lo se, pero Roy, esta muy tenso como si tuviera miedo.-dijo con preocupación, en el poco tiempo tratándolo el nunca mostro miedo a nada y ahora en sus ojos había terror.

Roy estaría mintiendo si digiera que no tenia miedo, es más, tenía pavor, porque no solo identifico a una firma, sino dos y eran tan poderosas como la suya, pero eso no era lo que le tenía aterrado, era por la malicia y odio que sentía de una de ellas, era como si su chacra estaba podrida.

-salgan, ya sé que están aquí.-dijo con voz firme, ocultando su miedo, era una de las principales reglas en el campo de batalla que aprendió de su sensei, no mostrar temor ya que le das ventaja a tu rival.

-me sorprende que nos hayas detectado, tan rápidamente.-dijo una voz plana y se mostro un chico quizás de la misma edad que el con el cabello negro largo atado de cola de caballo, la expresión de su cara era de un póker muy bueno, vestía un manto negro, con unas sandalias tipo ninja, lo mas extraño era que mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-parece que no es tan débil como pensábamos no crees Drake-danna, para detener mi **Bakuton** es algo hun-dijo la otra persona quien tenia el cabello largo rubio con un gran flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho y llevaba una vestimenta similar a Drake.

-tienes razón, Deidara… y veo que tienes los mismo ojos que yo.-dijo y abrió los ojos mostrando su sharingan a Roy quien lo observo y amplio su ojo abierto.

-sharingan-murmuro asombrado de enfrentar a un usuario de sharingan al igual que él.

-Drake-danna ¿te ayudo en esta pelea hun?-pregunto Deidara

-no, solo vigila que no interfiera nadie.-dijo calmadamente.

-ok hun.- y dejo a los dos en el tejado del castillo.

Mientras tanto Louise, Henrietta y los demás alumnos veían y escuchaban la interacción entre el familiar de la Zero y los intrusos finalmente fue kirche quien rompió el silencio que reino durante el tiempo de la charla entre ellos.

-¿Quién demonio son ellos?-grito ella

-no se pero para que el familiar de Louise se pusiera así, deben ser poderosos.-dijo guiche quien quizás no lo admitiría pero sabia que él era fuerte y se imponía sobre los demás.

En eso Louise se disponía a ayudar a su familiar cuando una voz desconocida le advirtió.

-seria mejor si nadie interviene, o podrían morir hun.-dijo Deidara quien estaba sentado al otro extremo del jardín, sobre el otro muro.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?-dijo Louise

-no es de importancia para ti, pero te sugiero que no te acerques a ellos, mejor siéntate a observar, no siempre uno puede ver una pelea a muerte entre dos usuarios de sharingan hun.-dijo seriamente- pero si quieres tendrás que pasar sobre mi y…-dejando volar una pequeña gruya de arcilla al cielo.-Tendrías que enfrentar mi arte… ¡Katsu!-grito y la gruya hizo una gran explosión que dejo a todos con shock y miedo de las habilidades del rubio.

Regresando con Roy y Drake.

La tensión entre ellos aumento y sin avisar ambos salieron disparados uno así el otro, mientras ambos pasaban por rápidos sellos de manos y gritaron cada uno sus técnicas.

-**¡katon: goukakyuu no jutsu!-**exclamo Drake y una enorme bola de fuego se dirigió a Roy quien contrataco con el suyo.

-**¡suiton: Suiryūdan!-** grito el y ambos ataque chocaron y así empezó una pelea que seria llamada desde ese día como El ocaso de los demonios de ojos rojos.

* * *

**aqui la primera parte de la batalla entre roy y drake, voy a ver si puedo tener la batalla entre ellos para el marte o miercoles de la proxima semana asi que los dejo y opinen si algo no le agrada se valora su opinion se cuidan y feliz ultimos 19 dias hasta el fin del mundo. **


	5. sharingan vs sharingan: fin y fouquet

**Bueno gente aquí estoy no anda muerto andaba de mendigador con el maldito profe de programación de web y base de datos distribuidos solo por una pregunta no me paso y me mando a extra, pero bueno aquí tengo la segunda parte de la batalla entre Roy y Drake,soy nuevo en eso de escribir batallas pero hice me mejor esfuerzo, además quiero agradecer de nuevo a los que siguen mi historia, me hacen tener confianza para escribir esto ya que son más de 600 visitas, bueno sin más que decir aquí el capitulo.**

* * *

**Ultima vez**

La tensión entre ellos aumento y sin avisar ambos salieron disparados uno así el otro, mientras ambos pasaban por rápidos sellos de manos y gritaron cada uno sus técnicas.

-**¡katon: goukakyuu no jutsu!-**exclamo Drake y una enorme bola de fuego se dirigió a Roy quien contrataco con el suyo.

-**¡suiton: Suiryūdan!-** grito el y ambos ataque chocaron y así empezó una pelea que seria llamada desde ese día como El ocaso de los demonios de ojos rojos.

* * *

**Ahora:**

Ambas técnicas ocasionaron creando una gran cortina de vapor que nublo la visión de ambos, Roy miro tomando guardia de su alrededor escucho en a su espalda un grito.

(Sonido Naruto shippuden OST 2-midaregami).

-**Futon: shinkyuyaku (explosión de ráfaga).-**y una multitud de ráfagas de vientos del tamaño de balas que fácilmente traspasaban las losas del techo fueron disparadas a Roy, quien brinco fuera de su camino, evitando la mayoría excepto una que dio en la región izquierda baja de su abdomen haciéndolo gruñir de dolor.

-parece que tengo la primera sangre.-dijo Drake con una sonrisa sádica en su cara.

-je… no te creas que me ganaras solo por hacerme esta pequeña herida.-le contesto valientemente Roy, pero maldecía interiormente por ser tan distraído y recibir una herida mortal tan rápido, así que rápidamente se quito su camisa y la uso para amarrársela alrededor de su abdomen y presionar la herida para detener la hemorragia .

-¿Por qué luchas?-pregunto Drake a Roy dejándolo confundido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-lo que pregunte cual es tu razón de pelear, lo que te impulsa a ser mas fuerte, tengo curiosidad por que yo lo hago por el placer de luchar, el fervor de que me hace sentir poner mi vida en la línea, el éxtasis que me provocar el olor de la muerte rondando sobre ti esperando a que cometas un error y reclamar tu vida… no compartes mi punto de vista HAHAHAHAHAHA y contigo parece que he encontrado alguien que me lo pueda otorgar.- termino riendo maniáticamente dejando a Roy sin habla por unos momentos.

-estas demente, si esa es tu razón de ser fuerte… me niego a perder contra una razón tan patética, yo lucho para proteger a las personas importantes para mi y me hago mas fuerte para no volver a perder a alguien amado-dijo recordando a cierta chica de pelo gris y ojos rojos, sus padres y sus hermanas.-además de que soy importante para alguien y tengo una promesa que debo cumplir a ella.-termino recordando a Rin, shirou y las demás chicas, aparte de sus amigos en la organización.

-bueno… si esa es tu respuesta terminemos con esto.-termino Drake y saco unos Shurikens y se los lanzo a Roy seguido de unos sellos de mano exclamo.

-**Kage Shuriken Bushin no jutsu- **y los 5 que lanzo rápidamente se volvieron 300 cubriendo casi la visión que Roy tenia sobre Drake.

Sin perder tiempo salto hacia atrás y utilizo **Doton: Doryuuheki **para invocar un muro de tierra protegiéndose de los proyectiles, una vez terminado el aluvión de shurikens salto sobre el muro y procedieron a iniciar un intercambio de golpe y patadas.

* * *

Los presentes vieron con impresión la batalla entre ambos usuarios de ojos rojos, el intercambio de ataques elementales y ahora teniendo un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡I-increíble!-dijo guiche al ver el despliegue de poder de ambos combatientes.

-¿¡en serio el familiar de la Zero es un plebeyo!? –dijo una persona entre la multitud negándose a creer que un plebeyo tenga tal poder.

Louise quien también era testigo de lo ocurrido solo podía esperar y rezar que su familiar ganara esta pelea, ella en realidad quería ayudarlo pero viendo lo sucedido y la amenaza del chico rubio, no podía hacer mas que ser una carga para el.

Regresando a la pelea ellos seguían intercambiando golpe, y bloqueándose uno tras otro, los ataques que se tiraban hasta que Roy asesto uno en el abdomen, pero de repente sintió un aumento de chacra en Drake.

-**Bushin...Daibakuha (clon explosivo****)** – susurro y en el exploto lanzando a Roy a donde la pared de tierra llena de shirikens estaba.

-"_demonios… si no hago algo rápido quedare clavado por los shirikens"-_pensó y rápidamente ideo un plan.

-¡**katon: Karyuuendan!-**exclamo y disparo el dragón de fuego que destruyo el muro y desvaneció los clones Shiriken y dicha explosión detuvo un poco el vuelo de Roy para maniobrar y detener su andar.

-reaccionaste bien a esa situación.-alabo Drake y se lanzo nuevamente a Roy quien esquivo los intento de corte de un chokuto que saco de su capa.

Esquivando los ataque de Drake maldijo de no haber traído a Derflinger para defenderse, pero como si hubieran escuchado sus pensamientos, alguien le lanzo la espada parlante, mirando quien habría sido vio a tabitha sobre su dragón, ella fue por su espada y se la proporciono.

-¡gracias tabitha me salvaste!-grito agradecido y desenfundo a Derflinger.

-**¡compañero esta nuestra primera batalla juntos! ¡Así que no mueras!-**le dijo Derf

-lo se, además no tengo pensado morir en el corto periodo de tiempo.-le respondió y se disparo a Drake chocando ambas espadas, mirándose a los ojos un momento Drake hablo.

-tienes una curiosa arma.-

-lo se, es genial ¿no?-

-pero no aguantara contra esto **Futon: Kaze no Yaiba (espada de viento).- **y con eso el chokuto de Drake se cubrió de una capa de aire verdoso, presintiendo peligro salto hacia atrás, pero el logro córtale el pecho en horizontal, desconcertándolo.

Tocándose la herida-"_¿pero como?, si no me alcanzo a tocar con la hoja de su chokuto, lo que me toco fue ese…!_ , _Ya veo si es como lo hizo, esta utilizando chacra de viento para extender el alcance de su chokuto y tener mayor penetración y corte_"-pensó llegando a la entender su técnica y luego vio a Derflinger.-"_no puedo estar seguro si Derf aguantaría el poder de esa espada"-_

_-_Derf, ¿podrás aguantar una técnica que pienso utilizar en ti?-

**-¡claro no nada más soy una espada normal!-**

-esta bien, aquí voy.-con eso arremetió de nuevo a Drake, quien se disponía a destruir la espada de Roy, pero no esperaba lo que iba a suceder. -**¡Chidori Nagashi!-**y con eso justo antes de que ambas espada chocaran Derflinger se vio envuelto en un relámpago azul, haciendo que el chacra Futon y Raiton lucharan por el dominio, sin ganador ambos salieron patinando de regreso.

Ambos reanudaron su pelea con espadas, mostrando dominio en el arte de la esgrima, los espectadores observaban fascinados y aterrados ante la hermosa pero mortal danza de espada que mostraban los dos combatientes, así como la energía verde y azul de las espadas sacaban chispas cada vez que chocaban entre ellas.

Los dos continuaron el intercambio de estocadas, golpe tras golpe, buscando matarse el uno al otro, el riñón, los pulmones, el corazón, el hígado, la vena yugular, cada ataque busca esos puntos mortales del cuerpo de oponente, sin tener éxito alguno los dos.

Después de un tiempo, y de haberse llenado de pequeños corte en todo su cuerpo, en un choque mas fuerte ambos perdieron el agarre de sus respectivas armas, ya desarmados Drake fue el primero en atacar.

-**Katon: Housenkan no jutsu (flor del fénix)-** y lanzo una multitud de proyectiles de fuego a una corta distancia de Roy, quien sin tiempo de hacer algo se sustituyo por una losa suelta atrás de Drake evitando ser quemado vivo por poco, pero no pudo evitar que su mano izquierda fuera alcanzada por los proyectiles de fuego.

-HAHA la segunda y tercera sangre fueron también mía, si sigues así te vas a morir chico.-le dijo Drake con una sonrisa sádica plasmada en su rostro.

-"_demonios sigo sin poder asestarle un golpe, tengo que pensar… puedo utilizar __**eso**__ pero no estoy seguro cuando duraría aun con mis grandes reservas de chacra… ¡ya se! Pero tengo que alejarlo del castillo para no hacer tanto daño"-_pensó rápidamente Roy

Y puso su plan en acción, creo 2 **kage Bushin, **y los dejo atrás mientras arremetió contra Drake, haciendo sellos rápidamente activo su técnica firma.

-¡**Raikiri!-** ya muy cerca de Drake sin tiempo de esquivar recibió la cuchilla eléctrica apuñalándolo en el estomago.

-¡AHHHRG!-grito de dolor y lo dejo con un horrible agujero quemado donde impacto el **Raikiri, **además de paralizado por la corriente eléctrica.

Una vez hecho eso, Roy lo cargo y se alejó del castillo seguido de los dos clones quienes en el camino pasaban por rápidos sellos de manos, una vez lo suficientemente lejos puso su plan en acción.

Primero repitió al atacarlo con rayo y usando el **Chidori Nagashi, ** lo paralizo de nuevo y se puso en posición con los otros clones.

-¡aquí terminas demente!-y empezó rápidamente a hacer su técnica.

-**¡katon: Karyuuendan!-**grito el primer clon.

-**¡suiton: Suiryūdan!-**grito el segundo.

-**¡Raikiri Okami!-**exclamo el original Roy.

Y los dragones de fuego y agua seguido del lobo de rayos se precipitaron a Drake, quien sin poder moverse cerro los ojos y antes de que impactaran los ataque los abrió de golpe revelando su Mangekyu sharingan, antes de que fuera oculto por la nube de fuego producto de los ataques del ciclope.

(Fin de la canción)

* * *

(Momentos antes del multi-ataque de Roy)

Louise observo que su familiar tomo al intruso y lo alejo del castillo seguido de sus copias, sin perder tiempo lo siguió junto con todo el mundo y cuando salieron miraron el múltiple ataque de Roy.

-**¡katon: Karyuuendan!-**grito el primer clon.

-**¡suiton: Suiryūdan!-**grito el segundo.

-**¡Raikiri Okami!-**exclamo el original Roy.

Y miro una vez mas asombrada los 3 ataque que realizo Roy que dejaron un gran cráter humeante donde el desconocido para ellos estaba.

-¡E-Es imposible que alguien que no es noble tenga semejante poder!-dijo una chica entre la multitud

-¡realmente es algo Roy, solo lo deseo mas!-dijo kirche asombrada y excitada por la muestra del poder del pervertido de un ojo.

-¡ahora veo porque perdí contra el! ¡Nunca tuve oportunidad!-esta vez fue guiche quien estaba aterrorizado de Roy y su fuerza.

-¡Louise realmente invocaste a alguien impresionante!-le dijo Henrietta, a lo que todos lo presentes asintieron de acuerdo, dejando a Louise quien avergonzada dijo.

-realmente… ¡aunque es perezoso y holgazán!-exclamo admirada y enojada por los malos hábitos del ciclope.

* * *

(De regreso en la batalla)

Roy callo en una rodilla por el cansancio y se desvanecieron los clones, luego observo donde yacía el cuerpo de Drake, su capa se desvaneció por completo mostrando que llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa sin mangas del mismo color y una malla de metal bajo de ella, además de que producto de los ataques perdió el brazo izquierdo.

-sigh… realmente fue mi pelea mas tensa y peligrosa, si no fuera por el aumento de chacra que recibí de Ayumi-sama, hubiera muerto.-dijo y cuando se disponía cubrir su sharingan sucedió algo que lo dejo helado.

-¿realmente piensas que me ganaste nada mas con eso?-dijo una voz que provenía del cráter, la voz pertenecía a Drake quien lentamente se paro.

-eres el primero que me obliga a usa mi máxima técnica para sobrevivir-dijo mientras salía del cráter.

-¿Qué demonios eres?-pregunto aterrado Roy, ese ataque que lanzo, incluso gilgamesh hubiera muerto.

-solo un adicto a las batallas y has sido el primero que me pones tan cerca de la muerte… debo felicitarte, me encantaría seguir con nuestra lucha pero me obligaste a utilizar casi toda mi fuerza en esa técnica… así que por ahora me voy… pero prepárate por que la siguiente vez, solo uno de los dos sobrevivirá.-dijo y le mostro su Mangekyu sharingan a Roy, que lo dejo mas aterrado que antes y con eso Drake fue cogido por Deidara en una gran ave de arcilla y se alejaron del lugar.

Roy del dolor de las heridas y el temor que empezó a tener del Mangekyu lo hicieron caer de trasera y quedo pensado un momento.

-"_tiene el Mangekyu… entonces solo jugo conmigo, ¿que tan fuerte es?".-_pensó temblando de miedo al tener que enfrentar los 3 poderes del ese ojo en un futuro.

* * *

(Mientras tanto con Drake y Deidara.)

-Drake-danna, realmente te dio una paliza, no hun.- le dijo

-si… es mas fuerte de lo que pensé, además creo que el, al igual que yo se contuvo de usar algunas técnicas contra mi.-dijo tratando de recuperar el alimento y no perder el conocimiento por la herida en su estomago.

-hun, creo que deberíamos ir con Dimitri, con su **Jiongu, **puede curarte esas heridas y reponer tu brazo.-le recomendó a Drake.

-si… tienes razón, vamos.-y con eso fueron con destino desconocido y esa seria la ultima vez que lo verían en el corto periodo de tiempo.

(De regreso con Roy)

El seguía en shock por lo que le había mostrado Drake, pero el grito de Louise lo saco de su transe.

-¡Roy!-grito y se acercó a él.- ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupada por las pintas de Roy

-s-si estoy bien-dijo no tan convencido de el mismo, la herida en su abdomen y pecho no habían dejado de sangrar y se empezaba a sentir débil.

Y sin previo aviso perdió el conocimiento dejándolo escuchar la voz de su maestro mientras abrazaba la oscuridad de la inconciencia.

* * *

Time break

Había pasado 2 días desde el robo del tesoro del castillo y la batalla de Roy contra el desconocido, el mismo no había despertado todavía, además de que por ordenes de Henrietta recibió el mejor trato medico que tenían a su disposición, lo que los médicos encontraron fue algo que nunca habían visto o escuchado, una persona con tales cicatrices y además las heridas que recibió, la cual había perforado su riñón izquierdo y dejado un corte muy profundo en su pecho tanto que podían ver su caja torácica, dejándole una hemorragia que, explicaron ellos, debió haberlo matado, una vez curado y sacado del estado de peligro con ayuda de la magia curativa y los métodos convencionales, le informaron tanto a Henrietta como a Louise y le explico que solo esperaran cuando despertara, durante ese tiempo recibió la visita de Louise, guiche, Montmorency, kirche, el director, Colbert así como muchas personas curiosas de ver mas de cerca a Roy después de su demostración de poder. (Antes que pregunten el sello maldito de Roy no es visible, solo lo es cuando las manecillas del reloj pasan por una calavera, pero Rin puede verlo gracias a cierta magia que ella posee).

Hasta que empezó a levantarse en la noche del 3 día.

-ugr… demonios duele.-dijo Roy queriendo moverse, mirando a su alrededor vio que estaba en el ala medica del castillo y suspirando llegando a la conclusión, por sus heridas perdió el conocimiento, luego escucho los leves ronquidos de alguien miro y vio a Louise recostada en la orilla de su cama dormida, el no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que su arrogante maestra estaría preocupada por el.

-Louise, despierta.-le dijo moviéndola ligeramente

-eh…-gimió y se frotaba los ojos hasta que vio a Roy y reacciono.

-¡Roy!-y con eso salto para darle un aplastante abrazo, que provoco que el ciclope reprimiera un grito de dolor, ella aplastaba las heridas que todavía no se habían cerrado.

-¡idiota no vuelvas a asustarme así!-le grito mientras lloraba en su pecho vendado.

-vamos, no tienes fe en mi, he tenido peores que esto, además no puedo morir, todavía tengo que cumplir una promesa aparte de que si muero quien detendría a ese sádico.-le dijo para tratar de tranquilizarla cosa que aparentemente funciono.

-oye Louise, a habido noticias del ladrón.-le pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

-no, pero hace unos momentos me llamaron para ir a la oficina del director.-

-ok, deja que me cambie y te acompaño.-dijo y procedió a levantarse muy alas protesta de Louise, se cambio y todavía adolorido y con solo la mitad de su chacra restaurado fueron con el director.

Ya en la oficina estaban aparte de Louise y Roy, tabitha y kirche parados frente al director su asistente, Colbert y algunas personas representando a la reina.

-Roy-kun ¿estas seguro que deberías moverte con esas heridas?-pregunto el director Osmond preocupado por el chico, sabiendo de la magnitud de las heridas que recibió.

-si… aunque no me crean he recibido peores que esto.-dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes, que podía ser peor ¿Qué podría ser peor que tener perforado un riñón además de tener una herida profunda en el pecho y desangrarse sin control?. Bueno la respuesta es ser perforado por 8 espadas en todo el torso… y eso le paso por enfrentar a yamata-no orochi en su misión a Rusia recordando que fue enviado con el estoico de Erick Bluefox y su Byakugan, hablar con él era incomodo, solo contestaba con "si", "ok" o "esta bien", era muy reservado para su propio bien, pero regresando a lo que fueron hacer, solo era una misión de investigación, pero Roy siempre fue salado termino encontrando una secta que trataba de invocar ala serpiente de 8 cabezas sacrificando 8 vírgenes, resumiendo entre Roy y Erick terminaron con el monstruo de 8 cabezas, pero Roy termino con 8 espadas clavadas en su torso y Erick con una gran cicatriz en forma de "x" en su pecho, después de eso siguieron haciendo misiones debes en cuando hasta que el desapareció en Kiev sin dejar rastro.

-yare, yare mejor pasemos a lo que nos interesa director-san.-le dijo Roy para cambiar el tema.

Luego paso a explicar las cosas su asistente, sus movimientos, donde se encontraba e incluso un dibujo de cómo es físicamente, eso a Roy no dejo muy tranquilo, era muy sospechoso que obtuviera esa información en tan solo 3 días, ni siquiera con los recursos de la organización Sephiro (es a la que trabaja Roy) podían encontrar a alguien tan rápido o como era físicamente.

Después discutieron si ir a por ella o informar a la reina de eso, además del hecho de los 2 individuos que irrumpieron cuando su majestad estaba presente decidiendo quienes se harían cargo de la ladrona, que son tabitha, kirche y Louis, y procedieron a tener información de los 2 desconocidos guerreros.

-bueno resuelto este pasemos a lo siguiente, esas 2 personas que llegaron después del robo, obviamente no iban por ningún tesoro, solo llegaron a pelear, ¿sabes algo Roy-kun?-pregunto el director.

Roy se puso tan serio que las 3 chicas se impresionaron por el cambio de actitud.

-bueno director-san, por lo que escuche el tipo de cabello negro se llama Drake y el rubio Deidara, voy a decirle algo sobre sus habilidades, pero prométame no enviar a nadie por ellos.-dijo serio impresionando a los demás, pero Louise siendo ella protesto.

-¡¿porque no?!-pregunto un ofendida.

-porque están muy fuera de su nivel, no sostendrían ni una vela en contra de esos 2 monstruos, primero Drake quien tiene los mismos ojos que yo y ustedes saben que poderes tiene, ya que se los explique una vez, pero eso no es todo sino lo ha llevado a un nivel que todavía no he alcanzado yo, se le llama Mangekyu sharingan, y déjame decirte que enfrentar esos ojos es una sentencia de muerte, en primera el usuario no solo obtiene mejor visión y percepción de las cosas, sino 3 poderes más que son aterradores, no estoy seguro que controle todos, pero en nuestra batalla uso uno para salvarse, llamado **Susano, **esta técnica es la defensa definitiva, para ponerlo en comparación ponlo que es un golem pero hecho de flamas moradas irrompible e impenetrable ya que te rodea, y lo peor sería si su **Susano **llegara a tener la **Totsuka** o la **Yata no Kagami,** ya que en mi mundo son 2 tesoros ancestrales que le pertenecían al dios que cuyo nombre tiene la técnica, la primera puede matar a un dios y aun mortal lo sella en una vasija por el resto de la eternidad y el segundo es el escudo espiritual definitivo cual sea el ataque que le dispare será rechazado o reflejado a ti devuelta, las otras dos técnicas son el **Amateratsu **y el ** Tsukuyomi , **la primera se traduce como la diosa del sol y uno puede producir un fuego negro tan caliente como las llamas del sol, son inextinguibles y una vez que te han tocado solo puedes escapar de ella como cenizas, la segunda es traducida como la diosa de la luna y es la más terrorífica de las 3, te lleva un mundo ilusorio donde el invocador es dios, te hará sufrir 3 días seguidos sin descanso, usara tus miedos más profundos y tus secretos mejor guardadas en tu contra y lo peor es que solo 3 segundos pasan fuera de dicha ilusión, esta puede incluso destruir la mente más fuerte sin esfuerzo.-les explico tomando un respiro.

-el otro chico Deidara no se queda atrás por lo que me dijo usa **Bakuton** que es uno de los sub-elementos más peligrosos a lo que uno puede enfrentar, es un explosivo andante, ustedes lo vieron no, como uso su arcilla para hacer sus figurillas explosivas y manipularlas para ataque de larga distancia y de gran alcance, así que les repito no vayan tras ellos, solo enviarían a soldados a una muerte segura, yo me encargare de ellos, soy el único con las habilidades para hacerlo.-termino dejando a los otros con miedo de lo ellos son capases de hacer y más aterrador lo que el tipo Drake es capaz de hacer.

-aunque creo que no aparecerán por un tiempo.-dijo tranquilizando a los demás pero curioso pregunto Colbert

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-sencillo, a Drake le hice un agujero en el estómago y le corte el brazo izquierdo, así que le tomara tiempo para venir a por mí de nuevo.-le contesto

-¿Cómo estás seguro que vendrá por ti de nuevo?-pregunto tabitha, preocupada por el chico de un solo ojo, aunque no lo demostró su cara, seguía siendo estoica y de póker.

-bueno ¿recordar lo que les dije del Mangekyu?-pregunto y todos asintieron en afirmación.-bueno el poder que te otorga esos ojos no es gratis, el Mangekyu también es conocido como la espada de doble filo, ya que causa ceguera si lo utilizas mucho tiempo, la única manera de evitarlo es robarle los ojos a otro usuario de sharingan e implantártelo.- le contesto incomodando a los demás esa explicación.

-así, ¿que el viene a por tus ojos?, nada más sin más solo eso.-dijo kirche espantada por el precio que uno tiene que pagar por ese poder.

-si, por eso si ellos vuelven a aparecer no interfieran, me será difícil pelear y proteger a alguien al mismo tiempo.-dijo con un tono de finalidad del asunto, pero algo lo dejo preocupado y era su sello de fidelidad que Rin le coloco cuando lo checo brillaba dorado… nunca había brillado así, solo brillo una vez y fue cuando siesta lo beso y era morado… algo estaba haciendo Rin para localizarlo, pero la pregunta era ¿porque?

* * *

Después de eso las 3 magas juraron, blablablá tonteras blablablá que a Roy no le intereso, después se fueron en dirección donde la ladrona fue vista acompañados de la Sra. Loungivlle, en el camino conto su vida como perdió su nobleza, lo que la hacía más sospechosa para el ciclope.

Llegaron a una cabaña abandonada en medio del bosque, sospechosamente tranquila y Roy lo planificador que es le dijo a tabitha que verificaba si había trampas, a Louise que viera el perímetro junto a Loungivlle, así que tanto tabitha como kirche lo acompañaron al interior de la cabaña.

Dentro se veía una casa que no había sido habitada en años, moho por todos lados y polvo, pero noto que alguno era más nuevo, observando más de cerca noto que dicho polvo tapaba las pisadas de, por el tamaño era una mujer adulta joven, y eso reforzó sus sospechas, la ladrona era la Sra. Loungivlle, iba a avisarle a los demás pero fue distraído por tabitha quien traía el maletín con el articulo robado y cuando kirche procedía a inspeccionar el objeto dentro, el techo fue arrancado por el golem de la otra vez, así que rápidamente tabitha ataco con viento, y kirche con su fuego, ninguno tuvo efecto sobre el golem, tabitha rápidamente llamo a su familiar dragón y actuando rápido Roy tomo a ambas de la cintura y salto fuera de la cabaña antes de que la misma fuera aplastada por el gigante de piedra, para aterrizar sobre el dragón azul.

El ruido atrajo a Louise quien se encontraba inspeccionando una parte del bosque, Roy la vio y le grito.

-¡sal de aquí no eres rival para el!-

-¡soy un noble! , ¡No puedo darle la espalda al enemigo!-grito ella, e intento lanzar un hechizo al golem… no funciono, Roy rápidamente salto del dragón y quito del camino a Louise, para evitar que el golem la aplastara, ya medio a salvo la re-putio en pocas palabras.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás pensando?! ¡¿Piensas que esto en un juego?! !Valora tu vida maldita sea¡

-¡no te entrometas!-le grito y empezó a despotricar de como la llamaban la Zero y como era humillante para ella, enojando a Roy, quien hizo algo que él nunca había hecho y pensó que haría… golpear a una mujer, le dio una bofetada y dijo.

-ya no te reconozco como mi maestro, no luchare alado de alguien tan patético que valore más lo que los demás dicen de él que lo que le pase, ¡tabitha!-grito y la maga peli-azul lo observo.- ¡llévatela solo me estorba aquí!-le ordeno a lo que ella asintió y se llevó a Louise.

Roy quedo frente al golem y al verlo le dio una sonrisa nerviosa pensando.-"_demonios… ¿Por qué hago las cosas sin pensar?, todavía estoy herido de la batalla anterior, apenas tengo como el 15% de mi chacra restaurado así que no puedo utilizar mis técnicas más poderosas y destructivas sin que caiga por cansancio… así que solo me queda mi runa extraña en la mano… pero no se activó cuando pelee contra Drake, así que no estoy seguro si me responderá ahora… qué diablos, al demonio los planes si voy a morir que así sea."-_con eso desenfundo a Derflinger y la espada Germania, y se abalanzo al golem, ignorando el dolor de sus heridas volviéndose a abrir, pero como si alguien hubiera querido que el ganara su runa brillo y una oleada de poder inundo su cuerpo, no lleno ni toco sus reservas de chacra, fue más como un impulso de adrenalina, haciéndolo olvidarse de su dolor dejándolo poder luchar más a gusto.

Golpeando, cortando y esquivando, fue lo que Roy únicamente podía hacer en esos momentos, y estaba funcionando hasta cierto punto, porque cada vez que destruía un brazo o una pierna del golem tan rápido como caía se volvía a regenerar y eso empezaba a enojar y cansar al chico de un solo ojo.

Mientras tanto Louise se ponía a reflexionar las palabras de Roy, pero siendo tan terca, enojada e indignada tomo el bastón de la destrucción para destruir el golem, y salto del dragón ayudada por tabitha quien amortiguo su caída.

Mientras tanto Roy seguía tratando de destruir al gigante de piedra, entonces noto a Louise que caía de regreso al campo de batalla, antes que pudiera gritarle noto lo que llevaba en sus manos y se quedó atónito, ¿Qué demonios hacia un lanzacohetes en este mundo?

La atención del golem fue tomada por Louise quien trataba de activar el arma, pero sin el conocimiento de que era no podía accionarlo, Roy corrió rápido a su auxilio y antes de que pudiera ser aplastada por el golem.

-Louise porque regresaste… no importa esto lo estas utilizando mal.-y rápidamente le quito el arma, quitando el seguro y preparándolo para accionarlo apunto al golem y grito a Louise.

-¡al suelo!- y con eso disparo al golem destruyéndolo y mientras el mismo se desmoronaba así que rápidamente cubrió a Louise, quien quedo impresionada por el poder del báculo de la destrucción.

-sugoi-dijo ella

-¿Por qué demonios esta esto aquí…?-dijo el mientras miraba el lanzamisiles, sin tomar en cuenta como la miraba Louise, Pero el encanto termino con Roy siendo aplastado por los grandes pechos de la pelirroja.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que un plebeyo como tu podría usar un báculo mágico?-dijo excitada mientras el pobre Roy, quien por tanto choque de los grandes activos de la chica sucumbió ante su sangrado nasal mientras su cara mostraba una cara de idiota, pero dicho idiota sintió una oleada de celos proveniente de Louise y ¿tabitha?. Esta última hablo.

-¿Fouquet? ¿Dónde está?-pregunto ella, haciendo reaccionar soltando a Roy.

-si el golem estaba aquí, significa que ella debe andar cerca.-los cuatros miraron a su alrededor hasta que apareció la Sra. Loungivlle quien tomo el arma.

-bien hecho.-dijo ella

-Srta. Loungivlle… ¿Dónde estaba hasta ahora?-pregunto Louise pero ignorando la pregunta ella respondió.

-le hace honor a su nombre del báculo de la destrucción.-mientras se soltaba su cabello y quitaba las gafas.-hizo pedazo a mi golem.-dijo sorprendiendo a todos menos Roy.

-así que al fin muestras tu verdadera cara no Fouquet-dijo Roy

-oh, así que lo sabias, ¿Cómo te enteraste?-dijo ella

-bueno siempre he sido un observador muy bueno, lo primero fue como obtuviste la información de la ladrona y su retrato muy rápido, desde ay me empecé a sospechar de tus intenciones, además de que encontré huellas de calzado de mujer en la cabaña.-le explico, así que rápidamente trato de tomar a Derf para defenderse pero fue detenido por el grito de Fouquet-

-no te muevas-le dijo apuntándolo con el arma-robarlo fue bueno, pero tuve problemas usándolo.-le explico.-así que pensé que alguien de la escuela podría usarlo adecuadamente, me decepcione cuando mandaron estudiantes en lugar de profesores, pero pensé que quizás tu familiar sabría cómo usarlo.-dijo mirando la espalda de Roy.-lo que esperaba de Gandalfr.-dijo, eso llamo la atención de Roy ¿Qué quería decir con Gandalfr?, así que hizo una nota mental de buscar el significado de ese nombre.

-¿Gandalfr?-pregunto Louise mirando a Roy

-permíteme que re lo agradezca y que te diga adiós.- y acciono el gatillo pero no disparo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto, pero fue sorprendida por el ataque de Roy, quien lo golpeo con el romo de la espada, dejándola inconsciente.

-mala suerte mujer, solo puede disparar una vez. Es un lanzamisiles, un arma de mi mundo.-dicho eso volteo a ver alas magas.-con esto, nuestro trabajo está hecho, ¿no?-dijo con tono perezoso, y dejando un aura de campeón o algo que no puedo identificar bien, pero como sea, eso causo un rubor no muy tenue en tabitha y Louise, pero en kirche con corazón en los ojos y un gran rubor en su cara.

* * *

Con la culpable del robo y el objeto robado, volvieron al castillo, donde el director les dio las gracias blablablá recibirán una recompensa blablablá, honestamente ni a mí ni a Roy nos importó lo que dijo y menos que el chico ciclope no recibiera tal por no ser noble.

-no necesito recompensas o algo. Solo me gustaría preguntar algunas cosas.-le dijo a Osmond y con eso le ordeno a la chicas dejarlos solo. Ya solo el, el director y el Prof. Colbert hablo.

-tengo 2, pero primero yo no soy de este mundo, aunque de dónde vengo también existe magia, hay no existe alguna que nos permita ir a otras dimensiones, no sé por qué, pero fui invocado aquí por Louise.-dijo sorprendiendo a ambos.-el báculo de la destrucción es un arma de mi mundo. Así que mi primera pregunta es ¿cómo llego aquí?-pregunto y así el director le explico las cosas (no lo voy a escribir si has visto tan siquiera la primera temporada del anime lo debes de saber).

-… así que, así son las cosas… bueno gracias por la explicación, pero tengo otra.-dijo muy serio

-cuando detuvimos a Fouquet dijo algo que me llamo la atención, sus palabras fueron más o menos así "_esperaba que tu familiar sabría cómo utilizar este báculo, que más se podía esperar de Gandalfr"_ , director-san sea honesto conmigo ¿Qué significa Gandalfr? Tiene que ver con esta runa.-le pregunto señalando su mano izquierda, dejando nervioso a ambos magos así que resignado le explicaron la leyenda de Brimir y los 4 magos del vacío así como los legendarios familiares Gandalfr, Mioznitnirn, Vindalfr y liveslatille.

-mmm, así que si me he convertido en un familiar de un mago del vacío, debe ser por una razón ¿no?-le dijo al director

-sí, lo más probable es que se avecine un gran mal, pero mientras que los 4 familiares no aparezcan, al parecer no tendrás que ir a la batalla, además por favor no le digas a nadie lo que se habló aquí, debe ser un secreto.-

-está bien lo juro.-dijo y con eso se retiró.

Ya en la noche se celebraba un baile muy formal y todo podía ver a kirche siendo ella, a tabitha devorar una cantidad ridícula de comida.

-"_donde demonios cabe todo eso en su pequeño cuerpo".-_pensó Roy sentado en la orilla de un balcón, pero de nuevo regreso a observar la belleza cautivadora de las lunas de este mundo, realmente no se cansaba de verlas cada noche, pero su mente vagaba por lo dicho por el director, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su espada amiga.

-**¿Qué ocurre compañero?, estas en una fiesta, ¿Por qué esa cara?-**pregunto Derf

-no, nada solo meditando algo… oye Derf, tu sabes algo de Gandalfr.-pregunto

-¿**Gandalfr?, si mi último compañero fue uno.-**le contesto sorprendiendo a Roy

-¡¿Qué?! , ¿Cuándo fue eso? **–**

**-hace como 6000 años.-**dijo como la cosa más sencilla del mundo

-¡6-6000 años!-grito

-**si pero luego te digo ahora estoy cansado, así que hasta mañana-**y con eso dicho se metió a su funda

Roy quedo pensando algunas cosas cuando, otra vez fueron interrumpidos sus pensamientos por la voz del presentador del baile

-la hija del duque valliere, madeimoselle Louise Françoise le Blanc de la valliere hace acto de presencia.-y con eso apareció Louise, que portaba un elegante vestido blanco con adornos en rosado y un collar de ojo, además su cabello normalmente suelto, estaba recogido en una cola de caballo.

Roy la miro y tuvo que admitir que se veía hermosa, no tanto físicamente, sino una belleza refinada y exuberante, caminaba hacia su dirección, recibiendo pedidos para bailar con ella, pero los fue ignorando hasta que llego a ponerse enfrente de Roy.

-vaya, parece que con el vestuario perfecto uno puede verse bastante bella, maestra.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y con su usual tono perezoso, provocando un pequeño sonrojo a Louise.

-g-guarda silencio-tartamudeo ella, poniendo una cara enojada pero luego la suavizo y se quedó viéndolo unos momento hasta que hablo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué te quedas parado ahí como un tonto?-

-bueno, estaba pensando, porque me pierdo tanto en el camino de la vida, pero me perdí en mis pensamientos.-dijo el, realmente era una excusa patética como la de la otra vez

Luego empezó en baile formal de la fiesta, y vio como todos agarraron a sus parejas al centro de la pista y luego miro a Louise.

-parece que empezó el baile, porque no vas con tu pareja.-le dijo, pero ella se quedó mirándolo unos momentos y levanto la mano, en la señal típica de ofrecimiento para llevarla al baile.

-supongo… que puedes tener el placer de bailar conmigo.-dijo mirando a otro lado.

Roy se quedó mirándola y gimió, esa actitud de decir una cosa y querer decir otra, su maestra es una tsundere.

-"¿_por qué kami?, ¿porque soy un imán de tsunderes?__**-**_pensó con tristeza

-ok, maestra.-le contesto-

-no pienses mal, es solo por hoy.-dijo sonrojada y se inclinó ligeramente ante él y dijo.

-¿tendría el honor de bailar una pieza conmigo, caballero?-dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa encantadora, que provoco a Roy ruborizarse.

-"_maldita sea se ven tan kawai…eso fue lo más gay que he dicho en mi vida"-_pensó.-c-claro…-y con eso tomo su mano y la llevo al centro de la pista a bailar

Bailaron por unos momentos hasta que ella hablo.-Te creo.-dijo

-creer ¿que?-

-que eres de otro mundo-

-no me creías-dijo, pero enserio después de verlo hacer todo lo que hacía.

-hasta ahora tenía mis dudas, pero el báculo de la destrucción es un arma de tu mundo, ¿no?-le explicaba-luego de ver eso, ¿Cómo no podría creerte?-termino viéndolo unos momentos.-¿dime quieres volver a tu mundo?-

-bueno… siendo honesto sí, pero por algo que ocurrió el otro día no quiero acercarme a mi mundo en un buen tiempo.-dijo pensando en el beso que recibió de siesta y el repentino aura de muerte que pertenecía a cierta chica de coletas larga y sudadera roja, realmente no quería verla en estos momentos o en un futuro cercano.

-es cierto…-dijo ella mirando a un lado, pero luego volvió la vista a Roy con un sonrojo leve, adornando su rostro.-uhm… gracias.-dijo

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?-pregunto confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud.-hoy estás un poco extraña…-

-me salvaste cuando estaba a punto de ser aplastada por el golem.-dijo avergonzada, y su rostro fue tornándose más rojo.-es por eso que quería agradecerte.-

-no deberías darme las gracias, soy yo el que debe darte pero una disculpa.-dijo confundiendo a Louise.-en ese momento te dije cosas que, ahora más calmado no debí decir, por eso quiero disculparme, además no debes darme gracias por salvarte, no es obvio el por qué lo hice.-dijo

Louise confundida dijo.- ¿Por qué?-

-je, porque soy tu familiar y además tu amigo, y yo daría mi vida por ellos ya que son mi tesoro más valioso.-dijo provocando a Louise sonreír.

-**vaya, no había visto un familiar ser compañero de baile de su maestro, bueno desde esa mujer, que sorpresa.-**dijo Derf que se acababa de levantar.

* * *

(En un lugar desconocido)

-vaya, no esperaba verte tan mal Drake, me tomara más de lo normal recomponer tus heridas y a ti como unos 3 meses poder estar en tu nivel óptimo, ¿Quién fue el que te lo hizo?-pregunto una figura encapuchada y con ojos morados (el habla con acento ruso).

-creo que se hace llamar Roy, tiene el sharingan igual que yo, y debo reconocer que es muy fuerte, lo subestime totalmente, por eso termine así.-dijo Drake quien se encontraba acostado en una cama de hospital

-hun, si lo subestimaste y ahora estas como estas, si yo hubiera peleado contra él lo habría transformado en parte de mi arte hun, no crees Dimitri.- hablo Deidara

-bueno me interesa ese tal Roy, quizás deba darle una visita, quizás encuentre un nuevo corazón en el.-dijo Dimitri

-bueno como sea, cúrame rápido y luego si quieres ve por el.-termino Drake, sin saber que los engranaje del destino tenían preparados para ellos y Roy.

* * *

**bueno con eso termino este episodio, espero que la pelea les haya gustado, si tienen alguna opinion para mejorar mi escritura no dudes en decirmelo asi que una vez mas gracias a los que siguen mi historia y a lo mejor para antes de fin de año tenga un nuevo capitulo de este.**


	6. pervertidos y maids

**Bueno aquí de nuevo tratando de traerles un nuevo capítulo lo más rápido posible, la verdad es que quiero terminarlo rápido, el arco de Zero no tsukaima, si escuchaste bien, el arco, Roy tiene más asuntos que atender, de la organización Sephiro, hasta mandados de shinigami-sama, por eso no estoy tomando la historia de las novelas ligeras, solo la del anime claro tomando un poco de las novelas, pero el trama será basado en el anime sin más aquí el episodio.**

* * *

** última vez**

(En un lugar desconocido)

-vaya, no esperaba verte tan mal Drake, me tomara más de lo normal recomponer tus heridas y a ti como unos 3 meses poder estar en tu nivel óptimo, ¿Quién fue el que te lo hizo?-pregunto una figura encapuchada y con ojos morados (el habla con acento ruso).

-creo que se hace llamar Roy, tiene el sharingan igual que yo, y debo reconocer que es muy fuerte, lo subestime totalmente, por eso termine así.-dijo Drake quien se encontraba acostado en una cama de hospital

-hun, si lo subestimaste y ahora estas como estas, si yo hubiera peleado contra él lo habría transformado en parte de mi arte hun, no crees Dimitri.- hablo Deidara

-bueno me interesa ese tal Roy, quizás deba darle una visita, quizás encuentre un nuevo corazón en el.-dijo Dimitri

-bueno como sea, cúrame rápido y luego si quieres ve por el.-termino Drake, sin saber que los engranaje del destino tenían preparados para ellos y Roy.

* * *

**Ahora**

Habían pasado un par de días de haber detenido a Fouquet quien resulto ser la asistente del director, la Srta. Loungivlle, Louise fue invitada al castillo de la reina Henrietta, para cosas que Roy no escucho porque estaba adormitado, como sea por ser su familiar la acompaño al viaje, ahora estaban ambos parado frente a Henrietta y observo a Louise llevar una capa negra y un botón con un símbolo de estrella de 5 puntos, estaba comenzando a adormitar de nuevo hasta que vio que la reina se paró y se acercó a Louise.

-felicitaciones, Louise Françoise.-hablo ella

-es demasiado que la corte me haya concedido el título de Chevalier.-dijo Louise humildemente.

-has hecho algo merecedor de ese título.-dijo.-capturaste a la ladrona que había estado atormentando al castillo, gracias a ti también, confiable familiar-san.-termino con una sonrisa.

-no, no fue nada, además no debería referirme a mi tan formalmente Hime-sama, solo Roy está bien.-dijo humilde y perezosamente.

-está bien, Roy, por favor, de hoy en adelante, continua cuidando bien de mi gran amiga.-dijo dándole la mano a Roy, pero Louise rápidamente se puso en su camino.

-¡no debe hacerlo, Hime-sama!, no debe ofrecer su mano a un familiar…-dijo pero fue interrumpida por Henrietta.

-pedirle que te proteja es igual a pedirle que me jure, y esa lealtad también debe recibir una recompensa.-esas palabras la convencieron y se quitó.

Roy quedo un momento viendo a Henrietta e hizo algo que a Louise la sorprendió, se inclinó ante ella como un caballero.

-Henrietta-sama, reina de Tristán, estoy admirado por su personalidad y nobleza con la que gobierna, debo decir que se ha convertido en una de las pocas personas que se han ganado mi respeto, y realmente me halaga que me permita poder darle mi lealtad a tan impresionante y humilde gobernante.-dijo impresionando a Louise y a Henrietta, la primera porque nunca mostro respeto a nadie, ni siquiera ella, y la segunda por nadie antes la había alagado por algo excepto claro por su belleza, además no ayudo que Roy puso una cara de coqueto final causando un rubor gigantesco a la reina.

-b-bueno, gracias supongo, Louise quiero pedirte un favor más.-

-pídanos lo que desee.-

-me gustaría que Uds. Dos vivieran en la ciudad por un tiempo.-termino ella sorprendiendo a ambos por tan extraña petición.

* * *

Después de eso fueron a la ciudad, pero Roy sugirió a Louise cambiar de vestuario para pasar de incognito, y con eso muy a pesar de los gritos y explosiones al pervertido de closet, la convenció de hacer tal cosa, ahora ella portaba un vestido marrón de una sola pieza con una boina del mismo color y un collar sencillo, además de unas sandalias de tirantes, en resumen lo más sencillo que uno podría llevar puesto, por supuesto esto provoco que la boquifloja de su maestra hablara.

-muy sencillo.-dijo con voz plana

-oí, es mejor no, debemos pasar desapercibidos para no llamar la atención no deseada no.-

-pero, ¿no crees que podía al menos tener ropas mejores?-

-no, mira en mi mundo yo trabajo como agente encubierto a veces y he aprendido que si fallas tan siquiera en un poco con tu fachada una misión puede ir al desagüe fácilmente, por eso yo te elegí esas ropas, pasas por una plebeya más aquí.-explico el.-además no olvides que tenemos un deber que cumplir ¿no?

-no lo estoy olvidando.-dijo y ella recordó porque estaba accediendo a vestirse así, la reina le había dado un certificado público de estatus para que vigilaran la ciudad, por rumores de nobles oprimiendo plebeyos y que debían investigar en secreto la ciudad, bueno pasando eso nuestra querida maga Loli, quería comprar un caballo para no caminar, cosa que a Roy no le gusto era llamar la atención y le dijo pero como siempre no lo escucho, suspirando vio como otro vendedor quería estafarla vendiéndoselo en 400 nuevos oros, muy rata el desgraciado, y muy tacaña su maestra no hicieron trato, luego quiso hospedarse en un hotel de lujo, otra mala idea que Roy le comento a su maestra para ser, de nuevo ignorado por ella, pero gracias a kami su plan no prospero por el alto costo de alquilar una habitación hay durante una noche, 200 nuevos oros, realmente son unos ratas en ese pueblo, enojada porque no le alcanzaba el dinero para nada, Roy le sugirió por última vez otra idea a su maestra.

-¿Por qué no solo buscamos una posada barata y ya?-dijo perezosamente, solo para ser sutilmente respondido por Louise

- no, ¿Cómo esperas que duerma en una habitación barata?-dijo con gran arrogancia, Roy se estaba hartando por la actitud de Louise por 2 cosas, la primera estaban en una misión encubierta y tenían que pasar desapercibidos, y ella hacia todo lo contrario y segunda le estaba dando sueño y un Roy enojado y con sueño no es muy agradable de tratar, así que ideo un plan usar su propio ego en su contra.

-bueno, supongo que hacer eso es una tarea imposible para una señorita noble.-dijo con un tono burlo a Louise, esperando que mordiera el anzuelo, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-me las arreglare yo sola.-y con eso lo dejo, a lo que el chico de un solo ojo se encogió de hombros y se recostó a dormir cerca de la fuente, fue hasta que el sol se puso que se levantó y se puso a buscar a Louise, que la encontró no muy lejos del lugar donde durmió, se acercó a ella pero noto que tenía un aura deprimente así que sutilmente se sentó alado de ella y pregunto qué le pasaba y le explico algo muy peculiar que le paso.

-así que, perdiste nuestro dinero en un casino.-dijo calmadamente Roy tratando de mantener su enojo a raya.

-es que me garantizaron que ganaría más.- dijo mirando a otro lado.

-si pero también puedes perderlo todo, así funcionan los casinos, para estafar a la gente, creo que no debí haberte dejado sola.-explico

-guarda silencio.-le dijo.-estoy pensando que hacer.-

-mira tenemos 2 opciones, pedirle más dinero a Hime-sama, pero tendrías que agachar tu cabeza, cosa que creo que no aras, y la otra es que yo consiga el dinero a la antigua, robando, cosa que tampoco me dejaras hacer ¿no?-dijo Roy mirando a su maestra y viendo como lo veía llego a la conclusión.-no me vas a dejar hacer ninguno.-

-sigh… mira Louise, sé que debe ser difícil para ti hacer estas cosas, pero tenemos que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche y comer.-le sugirió a Louise pero antes de que pudiera ella contestar un grito hizo erizar la piel de Roy.

-¡très bien! – dijo una voz muy muy gay que hizo a Roy ponerse pálido y no querer saber la de donde venía tal voz, pero su maldito instinto de ver dónde venía el peligro lo traiciono.

-¡Qué rostro más bello! Parece que están en problemas.-dijo una… eh… uh… eso parecía ser un hombre muy musculoso, pero eso no era el problema era como vestía un… mejor no entro en detalles solo diré que es lo más gay que Roy y yo el narrador hemos visto en nuestras vidas, principalmente los labios gruesos que tiene y los movimientos… urg… creo que voy a vomitar.

-como pueden ver, no soy nadie sospechoso.-dijo el, si claro

-te equivocas… con solo verte, yo diría que si…-lo vez hasta Roy piensa igual

-mi nombre es Scarron y tengo una posada un poco más allá.-dijo haciendo poses de bailarín del volshoy de Rusia, poniendo su cara muy cerca de la de Roy, poniéndolo muy nervioso.

-¿u-una posada?-dijo muy nerviosamente por el ahora llamado Scarron

-sí, un aposada. Permítanme ofrecerles una habitación ahí.-dijo el

-¿en serio?-le contesto escéptico

-pero… con una condición.-termino el apuntando a Louise, desconcertándola.

Luego de eso pasaron a la posada de Scarron, decir que solo con 2 segundos hay, Roy encontró el Valhala en la tierra o en su caso hagielka, por que sucumbió ante su sangrado nasal producto de las hermosas y eróticas camareras del lugar, era un maldito Maid posada, y Roy estaba muy feliz de haber accedido a venir a este lugar, excepto Louise quien tuvo que trabajar de camarera para pagar el alquiler de la habitación y Roy tuvo el privilegio de trabajar en la cocina, cosa que le gusto por 2 razones, 1 porque le encantaba cocinar, era tan bueno que incluso podía competir con la de shirou y era mucho decir, y la 2 la otra chica que trabajaba en la cocina que por alguna extraña razón le recordaba mucho a siesta tanto en su cara como en su tamaño de pechos.

Luego de las presentaciones y la historia inventada por Roy para hacer pantalla de que son hermanos vendidos por su padre y ya él se había olvidado de la historia que el mismo había hecho, Louise se disponía a hacer su trabajo y Roy estaba por ahora limpiando los platos junto a la otra chica.

-eh… parece ser que está enojada, bueno que lo vamos a hacer.-dijo Roy encogiéndose de hombros.

-oye, nuevo, ayúdame con los platos.-dijo la chica.

-ah, sí perdón me perdí en mis pensamiento.-le contesto Roy y se acercó al fregadero

-tienes una hermana muy bonita.-

-ah…gracias supongo.-le contesto perezosamente a ella, que lo miraba con picardía cosa que Roy noto enseguida.

-¿qué?-pregunto el

-nada. Soy Jessica, ¿y tú eres?-

-Roy-

-¿Roy? Que nombre más extraño.-

-me lo dicen muy seguido.-dijo el con poco interés.

-mucho gusto en conocerte Roy, si necesitas saber algo sobre la tienda, no dudes en preguntarme.-ofreció ella

-gracias.-dijo el con una sonrisa encantadora que se le salió por error, provocando un rubor a Jessica y murmurar algo del nuevo y sexy empleado.

Eso no le gustó mucho a Louise, pero fue interrumpido por el llamado Scarron quien hablo de una competencia llamada: la semana de la carrera de la propina, al parecer la que juntara más propina al finalizar la semana ganaba un bono extra, pero eso no era todo, la ganadora utilizaría un vestido especial hechizado para ganar tanto dinero como el que deseara, animando a Louise a participar.

Pero no pasan las cosas como uno piensa y la personalidad de Louise y la falta de la misma en un área específica no la ayudaron a poder hacer su ambición realidad y el primer día fue un fracaso rotundo.

Llegada ya la noche fueron a la habitación dada por Scarron para que durmieran, en resumen era como el cuarto del autor (¡hey!) con telarañas por todos lados y sucia, cosa que a Louise no le gusto.

-¡¿p-p-por qué l-la hija de un duque debe hacer… e-e-e-e?!-tartamudeo ella, y Roy trato de tranquilizarla.

-tranquila, al menos ya tenemos comida y una habitación, y lo mejor nos están pagando o prefieres dormir en la calle y que algún conocido tuyo te vea.-le dijo a lo que la maga Loli frenéticamente movió su cabeza en negación.

-además, aquí vienen nobles, así que podremos verlo sin llamar la atención, es matar 3 pájaros de un tiro.-le explico mientras sacudía la cama.

-al menos tú lo estás pasando bien. Te la pasas hablando alegremente con esa chica…-murmuro pensando que Roy no la escucharía, pero Roy no es normal y su sentido del oído es mayor que el de cualquier persona, lo escucho pero se hizo el desentendido.

-¿chica?-dijo asiéndose en tonto

-¡N-Nada!-le grito-más importante, ¿acaso vas a permitir que una noble como yo duerma en un lugar como este?-

-mira, has lo que quieras, tengo sueño y me pusieron a hacer mucho en la cocina y quiero descansar, hasta mañana.-dijo pagando la lámpara y se acostó en el catre del piso.

Louise se recostó en su cama pero no podía dormir, luego observo a Roy quien dormía plácidamente sin preocupaciones.

-"_vaya, ¿acaso no le importa que su ama tenga que vestirse así?, debería preocuparse un poco… "-_pensó, pero dichos pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por chillidos de murciélagos que la molestaron espantándola provocando que se acostara por el miedo alado de Roy.

* * *

El segundo día para Louise no fue mejor que el primero, así que nos saltearemos eso, en ese momento Roy estaba lavando los platos de nuevo con Jessica, aburrido comenzaron a platicar.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿La hija de Scarron? ¿Tu?-dijo ro… ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?! Autor-san es mentira ¿no? (no, no lo es yo también me quede así cuando lo supe).

El shock que causo, hizo a Roy que se le cayera un plato, rompiéndolo.

-vaya… rompiste un plato.-dijo.-Es cierto. Soy la administradora de este lugar.-le dijo alejándose de él.

-que alguien tan…Scarron sea el padre de una chica así…debe haber fumado un buen porro y estar alcoholizado a morir, para hacerlo con una mujer según sus preferencias.-dijo Roy.

Mientras tanto Louise fue mandada a descansar por Scarron, por los pleitos que provocaba, así que resignada se sentó.

-¿Por qué tengo que vestir algo tan embarazoso y andar coqueteando?, y además, que me llamen pequeña y plana como un panqueque…-su berrinche fue interrumpida por la avivada conversación de Roy con Jessica, observando que Roy sonreía y se ruborizaba, porque, por los pechos enormes de Jessica que resaltaban en su escote, provocando la ira de Louise.

-¿conque son sus pechos? ¡¿Entonces hasta él se anda fijando en los pechos?!-grito furiosa agarrando una botella vacía de vino y arrojándosela a Roy, quien distraído por los activos de Jessica y con la guardia baja, fue golpeado en la nuca y perdió el conocimiento.

Dicho perverso se levantó después de un tiempo y se encontró en una cómoda cama y con un dolor terrible de cabeza.

-urg, demonios duele.-gruño él.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Jessica que estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Roy.

-quedaste inconsciente cuando una botella voladora te golpeo en la cabeza.-dijo ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-… ¿una botella?...-pregunto.-urg, que bueno que mi sensei no está aquí si no me golpearía a matar por ser noqueado por una simple botella.-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, recordando a su sádico ex-sensei.

-oye, Louise no es tu hermana, ¿verdad?-pregunto ella, poniendo nervioso a Roy, el ya preveía que Louise no podría aparentar su fachada.

-¿no sé de qué estás hablando?-dijo con una gran cara de póker.

-Lo sé con solo mirarlos.-dijo pícaramente.-pero tampoco parecen ser novios…-termino con un tono de decepción.

-…-Roy no sabía que decirle, ella era muy buena observadora.

-y Louise, es una noble, ¿verdad?-dijo acusadoramente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-dijo con tono aburrido, pero está un poco nervioso ya sabía que su maestra no podría hacer de plebeyo aun si su vida dependiera de ello.

Se quedó mirándolo un momento a su único ojo abierto, hasta que rio.- ¡como lo pensé!, esa chica ni siquiera sabía cómo llevar una bandeja además, tiene una cantidad inusual de orgullo, sin contar su comportamiento…-explicaba ella.- no hay dudas de que es una noble.-le dijo.-y supongo que tú eres su sirviente.-

Roy estaba muy asombrado por las habilidades deductivas de Jessica, era casi tan bueno en ello como el, así que trato de zafarlo con sus hábiles palabras.-Jessica-san, sería mejor si no presionas más el asunto, no quiero poner a una hermosa mujer en peligro.-dijo haciéndola ruborizarse por el comentario, pero su curiosidad la domino.

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Están involucrados en algo riesgoso?-pregunto ella.- ¡¿Qué interesante?! ¡Me encantan esas historias!-dijo excitada, saltando literalmente sobre el.- vamos, dime. ¡No se lo contare a nadie!-dijo tomando su mano y mirándolo seductoramente, poniendo nervioso, siempre le daba miedo esa mirada.

-R-realmente no puedo…-trato de decir pero Jessica tomo su mano y la coloco en su pecho

- a cambio, yo te enseñare muchas cosas…-dijo muy seductoramente y provocando al pobre pervertido de closet, empezar a sangrar por la nariz y que su mente se revolucionara.

-¿enseñar que?-dijo mientras ella acercaba sus grandes activos a su cara, agudizando su sangrado nasal.

-no me preguntes cosas tan vulgares.-dijo sonriendo seductoramente y con un rubor en su cara.

Realmente el bastardo afortun… ejem… digo Roy rezaba porque alguien lo salvara de caer en algo que luego cierta persona lo mataría, pero como si alguien escuchara sus plegarias, Louise tumbo literalmente la puerta.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-pregunto señalando con el dedo acusadoramente.

-¡n-nada!-grito el saltando de la cama y explico o trato de hacerlo.

-bueno… es que…. Y también… lo que paso.-pero fue callado por una gran patada en las joyas, tan fuerte, que todos sus conocidos lo sintieron, y por alguna razón que ellos no conocían rezaron por el pobre ciclope pervertido, al mismo que a causa del dolor se desmayó.

El pobre se perdió de la pequeña apuesta de Louise con Jessica y no despertó hasta que escucho unos ruidos en el piso de abajo.

-urg… realmente tiene una fuerte patada.-dijo tratando de caminar rápido, pero por cierto dolor no podía moverse mucho, llego y vio que Louise se metió en problemas con un noble rápidamente se puso a protegerla como buen familiar… pero fue capturado por la explosión de un hechizo de Louise, perdiendo el conocimiento por 3° vez en el día.

Cuando despertó, de nuevo se puso al corriente de lo que paso, pero siendo Roy no le tomo importancia, pero si escucho que Louise gano la competencia de propinas y ahora estaba recostado en la cama del su habitación tratando de relajarse un poco.

-mmm… son buena gente, lástima que ahora nuestro secreto ya se descubrió tuvimos que renuncias.-dijo a sí mismo, la verdad lamentaba dejar ese paraíso de hermosas y tetonas Maid.

En eso miro que Louise hacia señas con la mano y le llamo la atención.

-Louise, si necesitas ayuda para cambiarte, puedo…-dijo pero fue silenciado por ella.

-no mires.-dijo ella, sorprendiendo a Roy, ella normalmente no le molestaba desnudarse enfrente de él.

-¿qué está pasando?-pregunto y en eso Louise salió del closet… si frase extraña…vestida con el traje encantado que Roy no recordó el nombre, y debo admitir se veía hermosa, pensamiento que compartió Roy.

-¡es ese traje encantado!-dijo Roy con un rubor en su cara.

-bueno, como ya lo tengo, pensé podría pedirlo prestado… ¡sino sería un desperdicio!-dijo tsunderemente, y Roy se quedó mirándola un momento cautivado por la belleza que deslumbraba, lo que lo hizo pensar si era por el hechizo del traje.

-¡no te me quedes viendo así! ¡Al menos di algo!-le grito

Roy de su estupor dijo algo de lo que se arrepentiría durante toda su vida.

-¡T-T-Très bien!-y con eso automáticamente empezó a escupir sangre por decir algo tan tan tan gay y ahogarse con ella, a lo que Louise le dijo.

-¿no podrías haber usado otras palabras?-dijo ella

* * *

Mientras tanto en una prisión en un lugar desconocido una figura femenina estaba sentada, recostada en contra de la pared, más de cerca la figura era Fouquet la ladrona detenida por Louise y Roy.

En eso un alguien golpeo los barrotes de su celda y se observó una figura masculina viéndola desde el otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres a estas horas?-pregunto Fouquet.

-vine a saludar a nuestra camarada.-hablo la figura.-Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronada o debería decir, Matilde de South Gotha.-dijo lo que sorprendió ala ahora revelada Matilde.

-tu eres…-solo dijo y la figura se alejó de ella dejando unas incógnitas en el aire.

* * *

(Mientras tanto en ciudad Fuyuki al mismo tiempo que Roy era tentado por Jessica)

Una cierta chica con actitud tsundere se disponía a localizar a cierto chico de un solo ojo y perverso de closet, cuando su sello hormigueo de nuevo provocando la ira de la chica.

-jojojo, de nuevo engañándome Roy-kun.-dijo con tono empalagosamente dulce.-debo apurarme y ver donde estas… ¡PARA MATARTE MALDITO PERVERTIDO INFIEL!-grito ella mientras ponía más odd en su hechizo localizador.

Provocando a shirou y Arthuria que su sudor cayera.

-Roy está muerto ¿no?-dijo shirou

-sí, está muy muerto el pobre-le contesto Arthuria.

En eso llegaron Medea y Medusa por el inesperado incremento de magia en el aire.

-¿Qué pasa nos atacan?-pregunto Medea

-¿Cuántos son? Es una concentración muy grande de magia la que siento.-dijo medusa.

-no nos están atacando, es Tohsaka.-dijo shirou tomando un sorbo de su te.

-está usando un hechizo localizador.-complemento Arthuria.

-¿para quién?-pregunto la mujer de cabello azul.

-Roy-dijeron al mismo tiempo shirou y Arthuria, con voz plana.

Con se tranquilizaron y eso se sentaron, y acompañaron a los dos a mirar a la "reina tsundere" como buscaba al "pervertido de closet".

* * *

De regreso con Roy)

Dicho chico todavía escupía sangre por decir algo tan gay, cuando una masiva percepción de muerte lo golpe, dejándolo más pálido que la última vez y su instinto anti-tsundere, lo alerto que Rin lo buscaba y rezaba que no pudiera llegar a él.

Sin saber que sufriría su furia en un futuro no muy lejano.

**bueno aqui esta mas rapido que el anterior, agradezcan a la coca-cola y un pericazo de cocaina... recuerden las drogas son malas yo las tomo por prescripción medica, bueno los dejo quizas el proximo lo tenga para pasado mañana, comente. **


	7. pervertido vs pocima de amor pt-1

**Estoy vivo…o mejor dicho la historia está viva…después de más de 6 meses aquí está de regreso Sharingan no tsukaima. **

* * *

**La última vez.**

(De regreso con Roy)

Dicho chico todavía escupía sangre por decir algo tan gay, cuando una masiva percepción de muerte lo golpe, dejándolo más pálido que la última vez y su instinto anti-tsundere lo alerto que Rin lo buscaba y rezaba que no pudiera llegar a él.

Sin saber que sufriría su furia en un futuro no muy lejano.

* * *

**Ahora**

Después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en la posada de Scarron, que Roy no tiene idea que ocurrió porque se la paso más tiempo inconsciente que despierto, llegaron a la academia, Roy se dio cuenta de 2 cosas mientras entraban a dicho lugar, en 1°, que el lugar estaba muy tranquilo y la 2°, que estaba agarrando los pocos pechos de Louise por accidente, provocando que ella le diera un codazo en la boca del estómago, ocasionando que el cayera del caballo donde ambos venían.

Pasando en alto eso, Roy vio a tabitha y kirche en la puerta principal del castillo, alado de ella se encontraba un carruaje sencillo y vio alado de kirche una maleta, el rápidamente llego a la respuesta que ellas se iban de viaje.

-oh, Louise-dijo kirche notando a la maga rosa.-como no andabas por aquí, pensé que ya te habías ido a tu casa.-

-Salí a cumplir un mandado.-le contesto Louise.- ¿te vas a casa?-pregunto

-¡oh! ¡Cariño!- dijo, Ignorando completamente la pregunta de Louise, ella rápidamente se abalanzo sobre Roy quien apenas se había acercado a paso lento, llevando la cara del ciclope directamente a sus grandes tetas.

-tendrás que perdonarme el que no te pueda ver algún tiempo.-le dijo a Roy, cuyo ya medio se había acostumbrado a eso, pero todavía lo incomodaba un poco, eso provocó la ira de Louise.

-Voy a visitar la casa de tabitha.-al fin le contesto a Louise.

-¿De Tabitha?-dijo ella, viendo como tabitha subía al carruaje.

Con eso kirche se despidió y subió también al carruaje, pero Roy quien observaba todo se dio cuenta de la cara triste de tabitha, curioso de saber que la hacía ponerse así hizo un **kage Bushin** para seguirlo, el mismo para que durara por lo menos 2 días tuvo que emplear el 50% de su chacra.

Con la orden dada el clon salto sobre el carruaje e inicio su misión, durante el viaje el clon de Roy se enteró que tabitha era del país de Galia, se preguntó ¿porque estudiaba en el extranjero?, pregunta que escucho que hizo kirche, pero tabitha no respondió, lo que levantó sospechas de lo que tabitha realmente hacía en hagielka, pero no detecto malicia en ella así que pensó que ella lo hacía por alguien o por algo importante para ella.

Durante el camino un campesino le dijo a kirche que un lago se había desbordado, y les sugirió tomar el camino de la ladera, eso desconcertó al clon el clima no mostraba signos de haber pasado una tormenta, pero sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por kirche quien de repente se asomó por la ventana y observo asombrada un letrero con un emblema, como escudo familiar que curiosamente los báculos que atravesaban el emblema en equis se asemejaban al de tabitha.

Luego escucho algo interesante y sorprendente, por la pregunta de kirche, al parecer el emblema pertenece a la familia real de Galia.

Después de un tiempo llegaron a una mansión de 3 pisos, sencilla pero elegante, así que rápidamente salto y entro por una ventana de la mansión y uso una técnica experimental que había desarrollado, aun no le ponía nombre pero en contexto lo hacía invisible para espionaje y otras cosas.

Con eso siguió a las 2 magas a una sala y observo que tabitha entro a una habitación, su instinto le dijo que la dejara sola así que se quedó afuera con kirche, en eso llego un mayordomo, y entonces vio como conversaban y entonces el rebelo el verdadero nombre de tabitha que es Charlotte y conto su historia de cuál era el porqué de su personalidad tan cerrado en cuanto a sus sentimiento, además del sacrificio de su madre por ella y el auto-sacrificio de tabitha por su madre, que tiene que trabajar para el responsable de lo de su madre, realmente ella se ganaría el respeto de Roy cuando él se disipara y su original recibiera la información.

Ya con su misión cumplida, se disponía a disiparse pero algo todavía le comía la conciencia, pensado un momento, recordó la inusual inundación, así que fue a investigar, con eso salió de la mansión y se dirigió al lago.

Una vez hay, el clon revelo su sharingan y observo energía en el agua, y llego a la conclusión de que algo había provocado el creciente nivel del agua, pensando que hacer, concluyo que no tendría suficiente fuerza para enfrentar al responsable si lo encontraba así que se disipo y espero que el original pensara en algo.

(En la academia durante el viaje del clon)

En el cuarto de Louise el Roy original era reprendido, otra vez, por Louise por ser tentado, otra vez, por kirche así que lo mando a lavar su ropa, a lo que el perverso de closet se encogió de hombros y fue a hacerlo

Después de que el salió Louise hizo una rabieta de por qué le irritaba tanto que al ciclope le coquetearan tanto otras mujeres, en su frustración grito, así que la dejaremos desahogarse por ahora.

Mientras eso Roy salió al jardín para lavar la ropa, en eso hablo.-eh…me pregunto por qué estaba tan irritada Louise…será esa fecha del mes.-deducía el perverso, recordando como Rin se ponía en esos días, primero amorosa, luego sentimental y al final agresiva, dando resultado un Roy tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre… siempre huía en esos días.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de 2 chicos que Roy conocía bien, especialmente el rubio mujeriego y la otra chica que Roy identifico como Montmorency por una sencilla razón, su fuerte olor a perfume que mareaba al chico ciclope, observo que ambos discutían por su relación un poco rota, en resumen la niña rubia lo mando a volar, pero murmuraba algunas cosas hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Roy.

-eh, pensaba que Louise había vuelto a casa.-le dijo a Roy

-no, andábamos haciendo un pedido a una persona.-explico el aburrido, en eso guiche alcanzo a Montmorency.

-¡por favor! Espera.-dijo el, a lo que ella le respondió que no la siguiera y se metió al castillo, pero no sin ser seguido por el mujeriego rubio.

-esos, nunca van a cambiar, y se ve que se aman.-dijo Roy con una pequeña sonrisa, pero algo llamo su atención y observo una gran olla, pensando un momento recordó algo muy importante para él, un baño caliente en una tina como en unas aguas termales, si eso le hacía falta para despejarse y pensar en muchas cosas que en este último mes se le habían revelado.

Así que fue con marto para ver si se la podía prestar, a lo el cocinero con alegría dijo que si ya que pensaba botarlo, pero no sin antes abrazar y tratar de besar a Roy…otra vez, provocando que el chico de un solo ojo le diera un duro golpe en la cara al cocinero.

Bueno, luego de eso lo levanto con una sola mano, sorprendiendo a los que lo miraban de como carga algo tan pesado tan fácilmente, luego de encontrar un lugar donde colocarlo lo bajo y acomodo para llevar a cabo su plan.

Mientras eso ocurría Montmorency, elaboraba una poción un poco sospechosa, cuando la término reía maniáticamente, así que la dejaremos un rato con su locura.

Regresando con nuestro héroe pervertido se daba un baño en la tina improvisada, ayudándolo a despejarse y pensar más tranquilamente en las palabras de Ayumi-sama, su pelea con Drake, así como su cercano día de sentencia que recibiría por parte de Rin, además de los recuerdos de su clon que había recibido hace un rato, pensado como enfrentar todo lo que ha estado recibiendo se sumergió en el agua, en eso pasaba siesta, que noto la bañera improvisada de Roy, y curiosa fue ver que era, se asomó para ver el agua caliente como burbujeaba en eso salió Roy, sorprendiendo a siesta haciéndola caer tirando algunas cosas que llevaba, manchándola.

Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de la presencia de la sirvienta, y notando de que su pequeño (gran) amigo estaba al aire libre rápidamente se metió de nuevo al agua.

-oí, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Roy

-sí, pero ¿Qué haces ahí?-pregunto acercándose a la bañera improvisada.

-oh, ¿esto? Esta es la forma en la que se bañan en donde viven unos amigos míos, aunque es solo improvisada.-

-¿es una bañera?-

-sí, la vi botada y pensé que me serviría para mi propósito-

-¡qué bien! ¡Yo también quiero probarla!-dijo emocionada

En eso en la cara de Roy se plasmó una sonrisa pervertida y dijo-¿te gustaría acompañarme?-pero luego se puso serio y dijo.-ha es broma no podrí-pero antes que pudiera terminar ella hablo.

-¿en serio?-dijo emocionada, haciendo que Roy ampliara su único ojo abierto y giro para verla, topándose con ella desvistiéndose.

-¡e-espera! ¡No creo que sea una buena idea, siesta!-

-no hay nadie por aquí y además esta oscuro. No debería haber problemas.-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡el problema es que soy hombre!-

-pero Roy-san no es de los que harían algo pervertido.-le dijo con una sonrisa, y entonces un gran flecha con un letrero de no hacer cosas pervertidas se le clavo en la cabeza.-es algo difícil de entender…-termino, haciendo que nuestro pervertido de closet tuviera una batalla monumental en su cabeza sobre moralidad y la confianza depositada de siesta sobre él, y su lado pervertido de hacer cosas imperdonables al hermoso y lujurioso cuerpo de la criada.

Y con eso dicho por parte de ella, se quitó la ropa y la coloco junto a la de Roy en un tendedero improvisado que el hizo.

Ya una vez dentro, Roy utilizo toda su fuerza de voluntad y resistencia para no saltar encima de la criada de cuerpo lujurioso, así que hablaron de cosas al azar y pronto esos pensamiento se habían ido y solo quedaron charlando como dos viejos conocidos tomando un baño.

En eso Louise salió del castillo para buscar al perverso, y cabe mencionar que se veía enojada e irritada.

-¡no puedo creerlo!-dijo buscando a Roy.- ¿Cuánto tiempo planea estar fuera? ¡Ese estúpido perro!-exclamo enojada.

En eso llego donde estaban Roy y siesta, y observo como se daban un baño juntos, desnudos y ver eso de alguna manera que ella no entendía le provoco tristeza y dolor, sin poder aguantar más observarlo se fue del lugar.

-se parece a la historia de mi bisabuelo.-dijo ella al terminar de escuchar la historia de Roy acerca de su mundo.

-¿tu bisabuelo?-pregunto Roy

-murió antes que yo naciera, decía que el habitaba en otro mundo que cayó del cielo.-explico ella.

Eso dejo pensando un poco a Roy, poniendo en cuenta la historia que Osmond le conto del báculo de la destrucción y ahora con el bisabuelo de siesta tal parece que más personas habían caído a este mundo por error o por accidente.

Y cuando se disponía a pregúntale el nombre vio como ella se paraba y mostraba su hermoso cuerpo, con piel que se veía suave de color clara que lo cautivo.

-me tengo que ir.-le dijo mientras se vestía.

-ok.-dijo estúpidamente, todavía estaba admirando la belleza del cuerpo de la sirvienta.

-muchas gracias.-le contesto, terminándose de vestir.-me divertí mucho, el baño también fue grandioso.-girando hacia él.

-me alegra escuchar eso.-le contesto Roy ya controlado.

- uhm… pero…-decía un poco avergonzada confundiendo a Roy, que a veces era denso con respecto a las mujeres.

-lo que más me gusto…-dijo con un rubor plasmado en su cara y observándolo.-fuiste tú.-termino provocando a Roy ampliar su único ojo abierto y ponerse rojo.-buenas noches.- término de decir mientras huía de la escena.

-sigh… que día… no creo que algo más pueda impresionarme.-dijo, pero instantáneamente algo le dijo que no debió haber dicho eso.

Después de terminar su baño fue a la habitación de su maestro, y la observo sentada en la orilla de su cama con los brazos.

-ya regrese-dijo con tono usualmente más perezoso de lo normal.

-¡¿por qué llegas tarde?!-pregunto

-me relajaba después de mucho tiempo.-le contesto perezosamente.-por eso tarde… ¿Por qué me miras así?-pregunto un poco asustado.

-si claro, ¿por engañas a tu ama?-

-¿de qué hablas?... estas muy extraña y me da miedo, además tu cara esta roja, ¿no te enfermaste? ¿Verdad? –pregunto Roy un poco preocupado por su maestra.

Después de eso Louise se tambaleo oculto su rostro con su cabello, preocupado, Roy se acercó a ella quien hizo algo que lo sorprendió mucho, lo abrazo por el cuello casi colgándose en él, luego empezó a balbucear de algunas tonterías que Roy no entendía o logro escuchar bien.

-¿Qué rayos dices? ¿Es una broma tu o algo?-pregunto un poco irritado por el arrebato de su maestra.

-¿broma? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que es una broma cuando te amo tanto?!-le dijo y después se puso a llorar en su hombro.

Roy solo se quedó en shock, pero después tocaban en la puerta y vio a Montmorency.

-ah…jajá…como lo supuse-dijo ella.

-¿Cómo lo supuse? ¡Qué demonios!-le dijo casi exigiendo porque su maestras se comportaba así.

Después que llegara guiche y de algunas explicaciones Roy solo se frotaba el puente de la nariz.

-haber si entiendo, hiciste una poción de amor para que el mujeriego crónico (¡hey!) no te engañara más, Louise enojada quizás porque me vio con siesta lo tomo por accidente y ahora la tengo enganchada a mi hasta que hagas una cura… sigh… porque a mi.-dijo con la manos cubriendo su cara.-

-bu-bueno acerca de eso… no pensé hacer una jeje.-dijo un poco avergonzada, pero empezó a sudar cuando los ojos de Roy se ensombrecieron y empezaron a brilla.

-n-no te preocupes los efectos desaparecerán.-

-¿Cuándo seria eso?-pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

-quizás en un mes… o tal vez un año.-dijo pensando sobre eso.

-¿un momento? ¿Intentabas que yo bebiera eso?-pregunto guiche y luego se puso azul solo de pensar comportarse así.

-tienes que estar bromeando ¿no?-le dijo con un tono peligroso a Montmorency, quien se asustó y salió corriendo gritando que encontraría una forma de solucionar el asunto.

Roy solo resoplo por enésima vez en la noche solo con un pensamiento en su cabeza.-"_mañana va a ser un dolor en el culo"-_y con eso se fue a dormir con una muy pegadiza Louise.

Al día siguiente fue como lo pensó, un dolor, se disponía a ir a lavar su ropa, pero Louise no lo dejaba en paz gritando de infiel y que iba a ir a ver a otra mujer, sinceramente muchas veces paso por su mente decirle que ya tenía una novia y romperle esa ilusión, pero no eran tan cruel, en eso siesta se apareció complicando todo.

-Yo siesta.-dijo perezosamente en eso Louise miro a siesta un momento y entonces empezó el problema.

-Te amo mucho, pero… ¡Roy, eres un idiota! ¡Idiota!-grito ella llorando.

-oí, no llores…por favor.-dijo Roy frotándose la sien.

-¡IDIOTA!-grito ella, Roy seguía tratándola de calmar sin resultados, en eso noto que siesta apretaba el balde de ropa y temblaba de ira.

-¡no es lo que piensas! ¡Esto tiene explicación!-dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

Para simplificar las cosas ambas chicas se marcharon a direcciones diferentes, al final Roy siguió a siesta para decirle que la forma que actuaba Louise era por una poción de amor que tomo accidentalmente, cosa que siesta no creyó porque estaban prohibidos por el reino…eso dejo pensando al tuerto castaño y pensó en usar eso contra Montmorency la próxima vez.

Bueno después de eso Roy fue por Louise y encontró un camino de ropa hasta dar con una Louise vestida con un conjunto similar al de kirche la primera noche de seducción, bueno si fuera un Lolicon se moriría de una hemorragia nasal…pero él prefería onee´s-san…así que eso…fracaso…sin más no poder aguantar este melodrama idiota fue y exigió a Montmorency que le diera una cura…cosa que nunca pensó siquiera hacer ya que el blanco original era el mujeriego crónico de guiche…así que uso lo de que hacer pócimas de amor estaban prohibidos y ella cedió.

Ahora había un pequeño problema…conseguir lágrimas de un espíritu sagrado…Roy pensó que tendría que terminar ofreciendo algo al espíritu…pero se encogió de hombros y no le tomo importancia, además de que a donde iban era el lago Ragdorian, el mismo lugar de la misión de Tabita y kirche…coincidencia…Roy ya no creía en eso desde lo de su familia.

Ahora un mujeriego crónico, una maga loca, una tabla rosa (ninguna familiaridad con Sakura) y un tuerto perverso se dirigían a donde tratarían de conseguir el ingrediente para curar a la tabla rosa.

* * *

**perdon si es demasiado corto para los 6 meses sin subir, ahora si mis 2 meses de vacaciones hay voy Cancun a conquistar los bares y antros del lugar wooohoo...comenten se valora.**


End file.
